LOSC: new guardians
by Dragonmaker91
Summary: Four years have past since the death of Malefor and the disappearance of Spyro and Cynder and now something is coming is it a new evil or something great! I suck at summaries please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

**LOSC: The New Guardians Part 1**

Four years have passed since the defeat of Malefor's defeat at the core of the world and the dissapreance of Spyro and Cynder, now at the remains of Cynder's old castle Demetrius is planning his next move.

Demetrius son of the dark master Malefor stares into a pool of visions in hoping to find a being of pure darkness to revive his father and help take over the world since Spyro is now gone for good. "Show me you damned pool where a being of pure darkness exists I don't care where it's from just show me", demanded the dark prince as he slams a fore paw on the ground creating a small crater around his paw. Just then the pool shimmers and there stood a bipedal being standing in front of a portal. The being was dressed in a long black with red trim cloak with the hood of the cloak covering a good portion of his face. The staff he carried was a quarter shorter than him made of pure steel with a large emerald jutting out of the bottom of the staff. The staff was covered in runic symbols and seals from top to bottom and at the head of the staff sat a large wolf's head with a pitch black jewel in its mouth and blood red gems were set in the eye sockets for eyes. As Demetrius watched the being he saw that it just finished his spell and a portal opened in front of it and as it stepped through its portal. "Activate the portal now or I'll skin all of a of you pathetic apes alive!" he commanded and the apes activated the crystals that powered the portal and as the portal opened up it glowed a pale light then darkened as it stablelized. Thirty seconds afterwards the being exited the portal taking in his surroundings and noticed a massive black dragon sat on a throne.

Demetrius looks at the creature studying it for a while as to see what manner of creature it was. After the being looks at the apes and the portal it shouts "shezta go firza", and suddenly the portal explodes in a massive fire ball that kills 20 apes and mortally wounds the rest. Demetrius laughs at this display of power and brutality, "no matter I got what I needed and more" thought the dragon as he chuckled darkly. "Please state your name and what sort of creature you are for my name is Demetrius son of Malefor and as you can see I'm a dragon and I rule this castle", inquired the dark prince. The being looks up at the dragon and Demetrius notices that his pupils were fiery orbs with cat like irises, when the being spoke it's voice was dark and powerful. "I am Dante fellow child of darkness and I am a human dark mage (FYI: dark mages are a group of mages that are trained in the use of darkness, hell's infernal fires and beings, and to revel in death and destruction). Demetrius shivered at the sound of Dante's voice, "so you noticed that I'm a servant of darkness good now we can get to be—""before you go on any further", Dante interrupts Pissing off the dragon lord, "you may be a child of darkness and lord of this shit hole of a castle, but that doesn't mean I'll work with or for you good day dragon".

Demetrius was furious, how dare this human push him aside like he was nothing "SEIZE HIM", shouted the dragon and 100 apes charged the mage who just lifts his staff and chants "inslatra gel infira zosta", then slams his staff on the ground creating an invisible wave of energy that incinerates every ape around him turning them into piles of ash and soot. Dante releases his staff which was stuck in the ground and starts walking towards Demetrius with anger in his eyes, "now you've hit the last straw dragon, your impudence will not go unpunished I'm going to take what you value the most in this world", Dante said evilly as walk toward the dragon. "You're the one who's impudent and I'll show you your folly human!" Demetrius roars as he lashes out at the human with a burst of shadow fire from his maw.

Dante sees the oncoming attack he raises his hand to the attack "astra zel darcorius zorbstra naltsra", shouts dante as a black ring appears in front of his hand as the shadow fire slams into it. Then the seal begins the absorption process and starts to suck the fire into Dante's hand, Demetrius sees his attack starts to be swallow the flames and tries to cut off the flames but he feels that his shadow element is being ripped out of him and panics as he continues to cut the flames off he feels escrewsheateing pain like someone staped him in the balls as his element was pulled out and absorbed by the human. "I take from you your shadow element", dante stated in a distorted voice that mixed darkness and power into one, and Dante's eyes changed after he absorbed the shadow element they became burning black pits with black fire streaming out making his pupils more prominent and demon like. Demetrius still reeling from the shock of having an element taken from him looks at Dante and sees his current form, "what the hell is he, is he a demon or worse", thought Demetrius as he charges a fear attack he created himself, "FEAR SHOCKWAVE", yelled the dragon as he fires a condensed fear screech out of his maw at Dante who just raises his other hand and chants the same spell as the screech reaches him.

"Now I take the element of fear from you dragon", states Dante in his distorted voice as his rips out Demetrius' fear element causing the dragon to roar in pain again. Demetrius shaking from the pain spits out his strongest poison at the oncoming human only to have that riped out as well causing more pain to the dark prince. "This…ends…NOW!" Shouts Demetrius as he summons up winds that make the strongest hurricanes look like a bunch of picnics, Dante stops six yards from the dragon and stands there mocking the black dragon and Demetrius takes the bait as he unleashes a cyclone hell, but Dante unfazed puts up both hand and repeats the spell as the wind collides with him. Demetrius heartened by the fact that Dante was not able to absorb this attack pours on the power increasing the winds so he could be rid of this human. Dante grins as he feels the increase in power he starts to laugh, a laugh that turns into a insane cackle that steals the warmth of the day as Dante forcefully rips out Demetrius' final element making the dragon scream and collapse in pain. Regaining his sanity Dante closes the distance to Demetrius faster than the blink of an eye, "what the hell are you?" asked Demetrius still in pain from Dante's punishment.

"Your worst nightmare come to life thirty fold", informed Dante with a wicked grin as he spun and struck Demetrius with an back kick from hell into his chest shattering ribs and knocking the wind out of him, the kick sent Demetrius flying into one of the ruins walls breaking one of the dragon's wings and legs. Then Dante appeared at Demetrius' tail grabbed it and swung Demetrius into another wall and swung him back and threw him through three others with one arm. Demetrius struggling to stay awake as he sees Dante curb stomp his neck shattering it in a way that the dark prince could still live and be paralyzed. "Why are you doing this I did nothing to you", wheezed Demetrius. Dante then starts cackling insanely before replying, "why you ask, because I am a Dante the black hunter" laughing more at the broken dragon and slams a fist into Demetrius' chest chanting "muust struc cha" and visibly caves in the dragons chest causing Demetrius to vomit a huge amount of blood and send him flying a hundred feet from the mage.

Dante warps through the shadows to reach Demetrius as he reaches him Dante chants "ash nazg gibatul, ash nazg gibatul, ash nazg gibatul", and three seal rings appear around Dante's arm and start emitting dark energy, "now your soul and your dark power belong to me, vasto netan sateleos", he chants and stabs the already dying Demetius in the chest causing the dragon to vomit more blood, and Dante starts to pull his arm out a black substance and aura come out as well, Dante rips them both out killing the dragon as the energies are condenced into a ball of utter darkness. Dante smiles and calls his staff to his waiting left hand, he stabs it back into the ground and flicks the black gem creating a pentagram. Then Dante pulls out a crystal filled with black energy, as the crystal reaches the center of the pentagram Dante stands next to it placing his hand over it Yelling "sesgalose", sending it's power into the pentagram crating seal and runic rings around it, then dante crushes the ball sending black spell rings around the area as he pulls his hands apart every trace of dark energy and the spell rings were drawn in between Dante's hand and a new dark ball was created. Dante shoots it into the sky and it expands to the size of a moon, then dante chants "ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gibatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimbatul, sesta glaleil" and the ball shoots down into dante's body and creates a shockwave of darkness that is sucked back into Dante. Once he collected his staff Dante opens an astral portal and leaves.

Closing the portal behind him Dante finds himself in the underground catacombs of mount Malefoer following the voices in his head Dante finds him self in front of a wall of stone with glowing violet runes creating a seal on it. Placing a hand on it Dante closes his eyes strolls into the chamber only to see two dragons trapped in a time and space stasis field. He bounds to were they are in the air grabs them and places them onto the ground, leaving the chamber Dante creates a shield around himself then chants "festa goluk fetag" releasing the seal on the stones and causes a explosion that rivals 20 modern day nukes.

End of part one HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! bye


	2. chapter 2

**LOSC: The New Guardians part 2**

It was just a normal night in Warfang city, Cyril was doing a routine patrol along the wall when the ground starts to rumble, and houses shops and smithies start to crumble. Trying to stay standing but failing Cyril starts to call an alarm when just as quickly the earthquake struck it stopped. Using the wall as support Cyril manages to stand when a massive explosion followed by a mushroom cloud blasts out from the base of mount Malefor, "please let that not be the dark master, it can't be him Spyro and Cynder would never fail us like this," thought the ice guardian just as the shockwave struck and blew him off the wall and into a smithy.

At the center of the crater Dante was getting to his feet when he hears the snap, crackle, and pop of stiff joints relieving themselves "oooh well I'm going to feel that tomorrow", thought the mage as he looked around to see the two dragons he had freed. One was a female with a white, blue scale color and the body of Cynder; she looked about the age of fifteen (according to dragon growth). The other was a male with the body of Spyro but with the fiery orange scale and wing coloration and with golden horns, talons, and spinal ridges, and was about the same age as the female. Dante walks over to them and gives them both a physical inspection and found nothing wrong. He then removes the lingering darkness out of their hearts and buts a seal shield over them as he creates his pentagram puts the dark energy from the dragons over his staff chanting "Geleastos almadtesa geltora flesttelta" as he puts a medium jar in the center as the dark energy from the area gets sucked into the jar. Once the ritual was complete he removed the barrier from the dragons warping them to Avalar valley. As Dante opens another astral portal he looks to where he sent the dragons thinking "we'll meet again young dragons soon very soon", and walks into the portal as instructed by an unseen force.

In the Valley of Avalar Spyro stirs and opens his eyes the forested scenery and starts to get up he stops looking around, "where's Cynder, where is she, no don't let be dead please don't let her be", he thought trying to remain calm, then he spot her tail blade and wing claw, he runs over to her fearing the worst but when he arrives he sees that she is still alive "thank the ancestors," he thought "but when did she change her scale color", when he noticed her scales were a gorges white, blue color. Spyro reaches out to wake her when he see that he is different as well, "what the hell I'm orange" he said aloud and runs to the nearest stream and sees that only his scale and wing color changed and left everything else alone. He is then snapped back to reality when he hears Cynder groan as she wakes up.

When Cynder wakes up she sees that her scales were different and she sees an orange dragon walk towards her, "hey Cyn are you all right?" Asked the dragon, "Spyro is that you?" and he nodes yes "how did this happen?" asked Cynder, "I don't know but it's probalply for a good reason" he replied, we should get back to Warfang and the guardians and let them know that we're alive", "your right Spyro we should get back They're probably worried sick about us." Spyro chuckles at her comment and looks at her again trapped by her beauty, "Cynder before we go I want to tell you something, I've felt this feeling ever since I rescued you for the dark master's control, but I never had the courage to tell you until now. Cynder I…I…I love you Cynder and I want no other dragoness but you." Cynder was stunned by his proclamation that she couldn't speak, when Spyro saw this reaction his heart dropped thinking that she didn't feel the same until Cynder suddenly jumps forward closing the distance between them pulls him into a long and passionate kiss that seemed to last for hours "I've felt the same about you Spyro, I love you, you orange lug", declared Cynder as Spyro pulls her into anther kiss that lasted until the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

Later that night Spyro wakes to a twig snapping from the trees and is immediately awake, he wakes Cynder with a nudge from a rear paw she wakes to see Spyro slowly scanning the tree line below them at the base of their hill she takes a combat stance behind Spyro and scans the tree line. For five minutes they stood there waiting for something to jump out. Both of them start to relax and as they do and arrow flies right past the head of Spyro as two hundred figures charge out of the forest all around them, Spyro recovering from his shock reacts with a stream of fire that spreads outward after connecting with the fist rank of apes incinerating them and the forest beyond, Cynder then takes the queue from Spyro and unleashes a stream of ice much to her surprise, the ice stream does the same thing as Spyro's fire stream but it freezes the apes and the forest as well. She then freezes the ground in front of her and to her right causing the apes to slip and slide down the hill smashing into each other and bowling for one another. Spyro on the other hand was incinerating anything that moved, blasting fire balls at the ones that got closer to him but Spyro was starting to get tired from the constant use of his element and the close quarters battling, he soon was covered in his enemy's blood the same was said for Cynder. "There's no end to them, no matter how many we kill there's always more to take their place, at this rate we'll either be captured or killed by dawn", thought Spyro as he Decapitated another ape, he turns to see how Cynder was doing only to and ape about to cave her skull in form behind, Spyro leaps towards her as the club swings downward.

At Warfang all four guardians, Terrador, Cyril, Volteer, and the temporary fire guardian Ferna were at the wall watching for any sign of the dark army after the explosion at MT. Malefor. "I say look over there look over there", exclaimed the ice guardian, "that looks like a battle what do you say Terrador?" Asked Ferna looking at the earth guardian, "looks to me like there're dragons that need help, assistance, back up, mrphmrphmrph", rambled Volteer with his muzzle claimed shut by Cyril and Ferna, as Terrador watches the flashes of fire as they grow dimmer and dimmer, "let's go", he ordered as his takes off and heads for the fight as the others follow.

"SNAP, SNAP, SNAPE", "AAAAAAAAAAAH" the forest echoed from the sound of Spyro's screams and from his right fore leg shattering underneath the ape's club as he lands on top of Cynder as he took the hit to protect his love, through the pain he stapes out the apes heart with his tail blade and pull it out the heart still pumping on his tail. Seeing no other way Spyro using the last of his energy and rage stands on his three good legs still over Cynder, "stay under me love and you'll be protected from the flames", Spyro whispers to Cynder as the apes bear down on them Spyro unleashes a fire furry that engulfs the entire clearing and shoots into the night sky. The guardians were almost to the clearing when they saw the furry go off nearly blinding them they push on through the heat and sudden lighting, as they reach the clearing Cyril and Terrador move to extinguish the flames as Volteer and Ferna finish of the apes with bursts of fire and lightning. Once the fires were out Cyril and Terrador move to the hill were a distraught dragoness is trying to wake her lover, "WAKE UP, Spyro please wake up, I love you please don't go, someone HELP please help", Cynder yelled through tears trying to get a response from Spyro, "please don't leave me, please I love you too much" she said through tears. "Cyril calm her down, Volteer get over here and jump start his heart, Ferna transfer some fire to him as soon as Volteer starts his heart up again", ordered Terrador as he stood watch over them in case of another attack. The other guardians moved quickly to follow Terrador's orders, Cyril bodily grabs a distraught Cynder (Cyril doesn't recognize her or Spyro) as Volteer shots a concentrated bolt of lightning into Spyro's Chest, "STOP THAT, WHAT ARE DOING TO SPYRO, STOP IT DAMN IT!" screamed Cynder as she struggled in Cyril's grasp completely missing the stares of Cyril and Terrador, "Spyro what is she talking about Spyro di-", Cyril starts to think when he looks right at the orange dragon on the ground in shock and looks at Terrador who wore the same expression on his face when their eyes meet, "I've got a pulse Ferna start giving him some fire", announced Volteer as the fire guardian blasts Spyro with a stream of fire that he absorbs the flames, Cynder upon hearing that Spyro was revived ceased her screams and struggling to break free of Cyril's paw. Ferna stopped the stream after five minutes when Spyro's body stopped sucking in the flames, She motions to Cyril to release his charge and as soon as he does Cynder sprints to Spyro's side skidding to a stop when she reached him, Cynder places her head against his chest and hears his steady heart beat and his rhythmic breathing, "thank the ancestors he's alive, thank you for giving him back, thank you", thought Cynder as she nuzzles her lovers body. Cyril walks up to her studying her appearance and Spyro's before cautiously asking, "Cynder is that you?" At the sound of her name Cynder turns her tear-filled face to the ice guardian, "Cyril what are you doing?" Asked Ferna, but Cyril ignores her and walks up to the young dragoness and looks strait into her emerald green eyes as she answers, "yes it's me, long time no see huh?" "Cynder your alive", exclaimed her father Terrador as he ran towards her "dad, DADDY", she yells as they embrace shedding tears of joy, "where have you been these last four years?"Asked Terrador

End of part 2


	3. chapter 3

**LOSC: The New Guardians part 3**

"What did you just say dad?" Asked Cynder and her father Terrador held her at arm's length, "you and Spyro have been missing for four years since the day you saved us all from Malefor we thought both of you were dead since the three of didn't return", Stunned Cynder unravels herself from Terrador's grasp and walks back to Spyro, she starts to gently rub his face, "Ignightus didn't make it, he sacrificed himself so me and Spyro so we could have the chance to beat Malefor", she said through tears, "I don't deserve his sacrifice I'm the one who should have died not him not after what I've done to my own father and the rest of you, he didn't des-", Cynder stops midsentence when Volteer suddenly leapt forward and swung his tail at her "SMACK" the sound echoed through the forest, Cynder holding her cheek stared at Volteer and nearly jumped when she saw the look of absolute anger on his face.

Volteer walked up to Cynder grabbed her around the middle and lifted her to eye level, "never, never insult Ignightus' memory like that ever again young one, you may not see it but He surly did and thought it was worth giving his life for Cynder, never insult what he did for the two of you and please never say that you should have died instead of Ignightus," shouted Volteer in anger (and coherently for once in history) slowly getting softer at the end setting her down by Spyro again grabbing her head and turning it so she faced Spyro, "if you were gone the who would Spyro love and do you think he could live with himself if you were gone, Cynder think about how others would feel about you when your around you instead of than how they were better off with you dead, think about that please", instructed the old electricity guardian (WOW TWO in a row HA who knew).

"I don't know about you guys but this dragon needs immediate medical attention!" Stated Ferna worriedly getting everyone's attention, "catching up will have to what Cyril take Spyro to the hospital the rest of us will head to the temple and rest, but we'll take shifts to watch over Spyro so he'll have a friendly face to wake up too," ordered Terrador as they flew to Warfang.

The next morning as the sun rises it shines into the hospital room where Spyro slept. When the light shines into his eyes he starts to move, "wait I don't remember a bed, we must have been captured by apes, oh no CYNDER!" thought Spyro as he jumps out of the bed landing on his broken leg causing him to scream in pain and collapse onto the floor clutching his leg, "DAMN IT! That damn dirty ape broke my fucking leg", Spyro thought as he stands on his three good legs and limbs to the door and stops to here a pair of feet running towards the room! Spyro quickly limps behind the door and hides just as the door flew open to revel a mole doctor.

Spyro not wasting any time leaps from his hiding spot and lands onto the mole ignoring the pain in his leg and quickly covers the moles mouth so he couldn't call for help, "make a sound and I'll skewer you were you lie" and to punctuate his words Spyro poked his tail blade into the moles chest above his heart causing his eyes to widen in fear. "I'll let you live if you answer a few questions I have if not, well you'll be dead, do you understand me?" asked Spyro and the mole nods his head in understanding, "good, now where are we mole?" asked the young fire dragon. When Spyro removed his paw the mole answered shakily, "We're in the dragon city Warfang". "I don't believe you, onto the next question—", But Spyro was interrupted as a pink dragoness enters the room and stares at the scene in front her, "go Ember get master Terrador and tell him that he's awake", shouted the mole before getting thrown into the wall knocking him out cold, Ember watches this with wide eyes, "he must be delirious from the shock of waking in a different place". "Get out of the way traitor" demanded Spyro in a dark tone, "no your injured and there no need to panic your among friends here," she said trying to calm him down, "the I'll make you move!" he shouted as he blasted out a fir ball in Ember's direction when a wall of earth leapt up and blocked the attack.

Before Spyro could recover a green paw struck out and careful not to cause Spyro more pain and pinned a panicked Spyro to the ground, "let go of me you bastards, let go and give me back my Cynder," he demanded, "no I will not let you up until you calm down young dragon," responded a familiar baritone voice making Spyro look to see his captor, "Terrador? What's going? Where's Cynder? Why are you here in an ape compound?" asked Spyro still in a panic driven shock, "you're not in an ape compound young dragon but you are in the newly rebuilt Warfang city welcome home Spyro," replied Terrador calming Spyro down with his words. Before he could protest Terrador gently pick up the young orange dragon placed him in the bed on his uninjured side, keeping a paw on Spyro as he fell asleep Terrador motions to ember for her to come closer, "inform the other guardians that Spyro is awake and what happened after you take care the unfortunate mole there," ordered the earth guardian as Spyro finally fell asleep.

An hour and thirty minutes later did Terrador hear the frantic shouts of Cynder and the other guardians trying to keep her calm. Terrador exits Spyro's room to head them off, he reaches them as they rounded the corner to Spyro's room, when they see him they quiet down looking at the earth guardian expectantly. All Terrador does is make a shushing gesture for them to stay quiet and they nod in unison.

Spyro wakes to find that Terrador was gone and starts to panic when he remembers that he's in Warfang not held prisoner by apes and calms down lies back down, and then he hears hushed whispers outside his door. He gets up and tries to get out of bed, but falls and lands on his bad leg letting out a scream of pain. At the sound of his scream the door burst open to a site that made all his pain go away right then and there. Seeing Cynder alive and well brought such joy that he got to his feet and kissed her as the two embraced each other, in that moment Spyro didn't want to live without her, "Cynder will you be my mate," He whispers to her ear, she pulled back to arm's length with a look of shock then placing her head on Spyro's with a seductive smile, "yes I will your mate now and forever," she whispered back.

"Well looks like we have a wedding to plan and a royal one at that," stated Cyril with a smug smile on his mug, "excuse me, did you say royal wedding", Spyro said slowly looking at Cynder with a bewildered look. She giggles at him, "yes he did hotshot, my mother is queen of Warfang making me a princess". Spyro in his shock almost fell right on his wound again but Volteer caught him and placed him back in his bed, "but don't you need to be a prince or have a strong pedigree to marry royalty?" Then Terrador sat next to Spyro placing a paw on him in a fatherly manner, "that's normally true but in this case, Spyro you have a strong family line and pedigree?" Informed the earth guardian. Looking at Terrador Spyro asked, "I do?" "You don't see it? Well I see him every time I look at you young dragon" said Terrador. Spyro just looks at him like he's lost it, "Spyro your father is none other than the deceased fire guardian Ignightus." At those words everyone that's in that room jaw dropped to the floor (figuratively speaking of course). Now it was Cynder's turn to be shocked, so shocked that her legs gave out on her and before she hits the floor Her father catches her and places her next to her fiancée, "I know this is a shock to all of you, but the day Ignightus got word that hunter found him, I saw him at his desk writing furiously, when I approached all he did was give a letter to Spyro and made me promise to tell him if he did not survive the war, that's when he told me that Spyro was his son and couldn't be prouder than to be your father Spyro."

Volteer still not over the initial shock wasn't listening, "it can't be it just can't be" thought the electric guardian and takes off out the window flying back to the temple to do god knows what. For a while Spyro sat in his bet in utter silence, Cyril and Ferna decided that they didn't need to be there at this time. After an hour had past Spyro looked at Terrador with tear-filled eyes, "I want to his grave, I want to see my father's grave" stated the young fire dragon.

They reach the grave of Ignightus at sun set. The tombstone was beautifully cut marble painted the same crimson color of his scales, with a large pyre of flames to signify that he was the fire guardian like so many before him. Spyro looks at the grave and limbs over to the tombstone putting a paw on it saying, "Thank you for all your help dad, I love you" then all of his grief bursts forth and he falls to his belly dragging his paw down the stone as Spyro no longer able to hold them back starts crying uncontrollably, Cynder also shedding tears walks over to him and pulls him into her arms, both of them crying on each other. Terrador knowing that they needed some privacy starts to leave but pauses turns back to Spyro and drops a letter at his feet then takes his leave of the grieving couple. After the sun had set did Spyro and Cynder stop crying, Spyro then notices the letter Terrador left at his feet, "Cynder could I have some time alone for awhile?" he asked showing her the letter, she smiles a understanding smile nuzzles him and goes to join her father. Once he was alone Spyro opens the letter and silently reads it as follows:

Dear Spyro,

If you are reading this then I'm dead and Terrador has told you the truth, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you myself this I regret since the day I first met you in the swamp around the old temple. My son I'm proud to call myself your father and love you with all of my heart. Spyro I must tell you that hopefully your mother Volteara and your older brother Firestorm are still alive, and that you still have a family. My son I hope you forgive my decision not to tell you about our relationship. I also give you my old home in Warfang as a parting gift my son. Always follow your heart my son it never will lead you astray, may the ancestor watch over you, may they watch over us all.

Your loving father,

Ignightus

After Spyro read the letter he bowed his head covering his face with a paw as he sobs over the letter, once he regained his composure Spyro limbs over to the fire pyre, Spyro sits on his hind legs using his tail as a base Spyro lifts himself upright holding his injured leg above the pyre, using his other paw's claws he cuts his paw open and squeezes it to allow his blood to run freely into the flames, "dad this is my parting gift to you", thought Spyro, "I swear on my father's grave with my blood that I will become the fire guardian and keep my father's legacy alive and become a shinning fire that could be seen from the heavens and make you the proudest father in history", swore Spyro as he started to cry again falling to his stomach again. Once he was done Spyro sat back up looks at Ignightus' grave and says, "I forgive you dad I love you," as he raises his head to the stars and unleashes a stream of fire a hundred feet into the sky.

Cynder and Terrador sees this and Cynder hears her father say, "I now can goodbye old friend, your son looks just like you and acts like you he'll follow his heart and make you proud, goodbye and may we see each other in the afterlife," "what was that about dad?" Terrador smiles and looks to his daughter, "saying my farewell to Ignightus under the tribute fire, it's an ancient fire dragon tradition that a family member would send a jet of fire high into the sky as a farewell", still confused Cynder asks, "What's the point to the fire then?" "Why my daughter it's a guide, a guiding light to the afterlife", explained Terrador as the fire stream ended. After he was done Spyro relight the pyre and turned to leave when he fell over from exhaustion, "Cynder I need your help", he shouted and seconds later she was there to lift him up and carry him to Terrador saying, "let's get you home hotshot". When they meet back up with Terrador Spyro asks, "when is the fire guardian candidates tryouts going to be held". "In five months from now young dragon," replied Terrador "expect to see me there Terrador I will become the fire guardian, like my father before me and shine brighter than him and keep his legacy alive," proclaimed Spyro before passing out against Cynder.

End of part three


	4. Chapter 4

**LOSC: The New Guardians part 4**

Dawn came and woke a middle aged silver wind dragon resting on a small cliff plateau. He yawned and stretched in a cat-like manner, this dragon is a small dragon for his age which is common for wind dragons due to the fact that they rely on the speed of their size and what their element give's them. His name is Lord Arrow wind guardian and crown heir of the wind fiefdom of Windscar, he had scars of past battles across his body with a missing left eye and half a tail, both of his horns were stumps from being smashed in a charge, his talons showed the were and tear of constant battle. After his stretch Arrow looks at the sun to get his bearings as takes off for Warfang city, as he was flying Arrow was going over the guardian candidate hopefuls he found in his fief and sighs in exasperation, "forty-eight, forty-eight hopeful candidates" he thought , "and none of them are that strong or skillful in the wind element enough to be a guardian" as he was pondering this he was flying over the forest of Avalar when he heard two high pitched screeches as he was flew over the forest, then the screeches stop and then he is struck by a shockwave of wind that came out of nowhere and sent him crashing into the forest. As Arrow picks himself up and detangles from all the braches and other foliage, then another blast of wind slams into the silver dragon smashing him into a tree, as he tries to stop the world from spinning as he hears something or some things crashing through the forest.

He follows the sounds on the ground so he could avoid getting blasted out of the sky again by that mysterious wind, when he gets closer to the crashing he hears the sound of combative dragons as he reaches a clearing and sees two dragons both are fifteen years old. The dragons Arrow sees that they are of the same family and both were a mix of a western (European) and eastern (celestial) dragons , one was a black dragon with silver stripe patterns that continues on his wings with two streamlined horns that extrude from the back of his head along the dragons neck, this dragon had the build and stature of a western dragon with subtle hints of his eastern heritage, he was longer than most dragons his age but only by a few feet, this dragon also has a scimitar tail blade and wings at least three times larger than dragons his age. The other dragon was on the other side of the spectrum with opposite color scales of silver with black stripe patterns that go to his wings, he has the same horns, tail blade, and wing size, but this dragon had the stature, and length of a eastern dragon with subtle hints of his western heritage, his length isn't the same as a full blooded eastern dragon but he is twice as long as most western dragons his age and he is bigger than most eastern dragons his age.

Arrow watches them hoping to know who was the wind dragon that knocked him out of the sky when they suddenly charged each other. The two dragons collide into one another with a massive shockwave of wind that tour through the clearing and the forest, smashing craters into the ground and shredding through the forest creating a wasteland around Arrow as he watches them. The dragons after their collision they were a whirl of paws, talons, teeth, and tail blades, "these two dragons are incredible, not one of them gives an inch and on top of that they are wind dragons, powerful and skilled in their element and masters of close combat," thought Arrow as he watch the two dragons do battle. Arrow notices the dragon fight differently than normal dragons; he sees that they both use their superior flexibly with their bodies and tails to strike at different angles and that both stand on their hind legs every now and then and that they both use their fore paws as pillars so they can swing their bodies out (like they were break dancing) and they would stop with their tail blades crossed struggling to overpower each other, both had a grace and elegance in the way they fought not a movement wasted as they beat the shit out of each other (picture them using a form of dragon martial arts or dragon kung fu). As Arrow watches he sees that the black dragon had blunted fore talons, the black dragon fought with closed paws instead of his talons, the silver dragon had unusually sharp talons on all of his paws and fought to cut and slash with them.

When the two dragons broke apart they took to the air and continued their deadly dance, then the black one landed a crushing blow with a back-handed fore paw sending the silver one falling for about ten feet until the silver flared out his wings and flew back at the black dragon who had started to dive at the silver, then the two of them started spinning creating two twisters around themselves as they flew at each other, when they collided again they two twisters melded with each other and the clouds above them creating a tornado from hell that if not stopped it would destroy the forest and the village of Avalar. When Arrow saw this his jaw dropped in awe never had he seen a wind dragon this powerful let alone two of them that are the same strength, but what Arrow could not see was the two dragons were inside the giant twister using the wind to hover in the center of the twister with their paws interlocked the dragons were head butting each other as their tail blades smashed into each other. Then two suddenly get sucked into the twister and thrown out as it died down and crashed back into the clearing creating a cloud of dust around them.

When the dust settled the two dragons were up and facing each other, Arrow was about stop the fight when, "damn it Nightstream why won't you accept than you aren't evil that that bastard Demetrius forced you do those things by threatening me" yelled the silver dragon, the black dragon, Nightstream yelled back, "you know very well Slipstream that's not true, HE corrupted me and I did those things willingly". "no that's not true you were never corrupted he made you think you were so he could prove that he didn't need to corrupt younger dragons to do his bidding," shouted The silver dragon, Slipstream, "but you never gave in you fought and fought until he threatened to kill me was when you caved in, you did it to protect me your baby brother, NOT TO SERVE DEMETRIUS THAT MOTHER FUCKER". "I know why I did them but that still makes me a criminal nothing excuses the fact I DESTROYED THOSE VILLIGES" yelled Night stream as he threw his wing forward blasting out a crushing wind that smashed everything in its path but Slipstream struck with a blast of wind that slashed through everything in its path, the blasts of wind collided with each other creating the same shockwave of wind that knocked Arrow out of the sky. Arrow hearing all of this looks at Nightstream studying him until he sees a familiar scar across his right eye, "that's the scar I gave to the wind dragon known as the black hurricane, he can't be the same dragon" thought Arrow as Nightstream jumps to avoid his brother's comet dash showing Arrow his right flank to reveal a scar that Arrow knew all too well, "that scar, by the ancestors he is the black hurricane, but if Cynder can be redeemed then so can he I hope Volteer doesn't try to kill him when he sees that scar," thought the wind guardian, as the two started their deadly dance again punching, slashing, swiping, body swings, spins, and tail blade duals, that went on for an hour until they broke apart, the two dragons stated to take deep breaths that you could hear their chests expanding with pops and cracks.

Arrow sees this and charges a wind attack as well, but before he could get it to optimum strength the two dragons release the pent up attacks simultaneously, instead of a roar that normal dragon do when they release their element from their maws, they released a high pitched screeches the same ones that Arrow heard before he crashed, then they released their attacks with a rippling roar, "this has gone on LONG ENOUGH!" yelled Arrow as he leapt between them releasing a whirlwind that barley reflected the two attacks sending the off in front of and behind Arrow. Nightstream and Slipstream were shocked that a dragon was that crazy jump between them, "you two stop this unnecessary fighting this instant, you two are brothers you should not be fighting each other", shouted Arrow when the dust cleared, "what the hell he should be dead, no one has gotten up after I hit them with that attack", thought both Nightstream and Slipstream in unison. Arrow gestures for them to come closer, curious they both approach him and as they sit in front of him the two brothers still had a bewildered look on their faces as This dragon introduces himself, "I am Lord Arrow crown heir to the throne of Windscar fief and the Guardian of Wind," the look of bewilderment on the brothers faces change to one of surprise complete with dropped jaws.

"What in the nine hells do you want with us?" asked Nightstream cautiously, the first of the two brothers to recover from the shock of meeting the wind guardian. Arrow looks to Nightstream and smiles with a smug grin of recognition that send a chill down Nightstream's spine, "he looks familiar and the name Arrow rings to many bells to be a coincidence, he knows who I am and what I did," that the black wind dragon. "I want the two of you to come to Warfang a try out be wind guardian candidates, both of you have shown skill and power in the wind element that I have never seen in any other wind dragon and as wind guardian I would be honored to train one of you to be the next wind guardian", said Arrow to both of them, the two dragons look at each other with excited grins and then Nightstream's smile turns to a look of panic, "no I can't accept this Lord Arrow please understand I can't go into Warfang," said Nightstream making his brother growl at him.

"I know who you were Nightstream" stated Arrow causing Nightstream to step back and drop into a defensive stance as Slipstream stares in Shock at Arrow, "how could I when I gave you that scar on your face," continued Arrow making Nightstream's eyes to widen in recognition and clutch his right flank in fear, "please let me leave I'll never set foot here please let me go live far from here in peace," Pleaded Nightstream tears welling up in his eyes, Slipstream looks at his brother scared himself because he never saw his brother act like this before, "sir I think you've got th—" started Slipstream but Arrow cut him off with a paw still watching Nightstream, "no young dragon I recognize this dragon due to those scars the one that barely missed his right eye I gave him right after Volteer gave him that scar in the battle for Windhelm fortress", stated Arrow with a tone of sympathy that made Nightstream stop shacking in fear, "now Nightstream if you seek if you believe people will reject you because of what you did in Warfang then don't come but if you go there for redemption then I promise you that no one will reject you," promised Arrow Nightstream looks to his brothers who had a hopeful look on his face and then back to Arrow then to the ground thinking it over as he sits back on his haunches. "I'll come to the tryouts and seek my redemption", answered Nightstream with strength and confidence, "your back brother your ba—", Slipstream started to think when he saw the sadness I his brother's eyes, "I'll come as well" Stated Slipstream in a neutral tone and with a smile but on the inside he was screaming in frustration and sadness at his brother. Arrow smiles at their answers, Good the tryouts will take place in five months train hard and see you there," with that Arrow takes to the skies flying to Warfang with renewed vigor he didn't have earlier in the day, the two brothers look to each other making a secret pact and started to train with giant grins on their faces that hadn't been seen on each other's faces since their child hood.

End of part four

The stage is set now it's time for the real story hehehe!


	5. Chapter 5

**LOSC: The New Guardians part 5**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Spyro characters or the songs stated in here, but I do own Nightstream, Slipstream, the mystieus black dragon, Ichara, Flara, Shocta, and Spark, and Shocker. Warning: if anyone steals from me I will put a boot throught their fucking teeth, then slam their head trough the nearest wall you've been warned steal at your own risk.

The next five months went by uneventfully as possible for all the guardian candidates. The twins had arrived in Warfang four months before the tryouts and trained like mad together as a team for those months, earning them the title of the typhoon brothers as a compliment for their skill a power. For Spyro and the gang, Cynder decided to try out as for the ice guardian candidateship, while Spyro with his leg healed but the muscles in it needing to be restrengthened, he worked tirelessly in the temple smithy pounding metals so his leg would be strong enough to hold his weight in the tryouts and also to make something special for his love Cynder, when he was not a the smithy he was training with Flame in their element of fire, getting better so they could both be candidates together and as a personal tournament between the two of them to see who could go farther than the other. Unbeknownst to them two survivors of the slaughter of both their village and family had started to live on the outskirts of Warfang, one of these brothers is going to flip our hero's world upside down and then flip it back.

Cynder was walking through the streets of Warfang with a spring in her step on her way to the temple with basket held in her maw hopping to have a relaxed afternoon with her lover today. As she approached the temple smithy see could hear him pounding away at a piece of steel before she saw him, she entered the smithy set the basket down and walked over to an fiery orange dragon with amethyst eyes, "hey Spyro how's your leg today," asked Cynder as she playfully tried to peck Spyro on the cheek who turned at the sound of her voice and brought her into a passionate kiss before answering, "my leg is fine Cyn, Ember told me about another two months of this I should be able to walk on it again on my own and be out of that blasted sling." Cynder giggled at the last part because for almost five straight months Spyro was stuck wearing a sling because Ember wanted him to stay off it as much as possible so the muscles could heal and strengthen. "Well until then you're going to wear that sling and keep off that leg as much as possible hotshot," stated Cynder in a playful tone as she nuzzles Spyro who dropped what he was doing to return it with another passionate kiss, "what's in the basket Cyn?" Asked the young fire dragon, "it's our lunch I thought it be nice to relax in the sun and have picnic together and celebrate our five month anniversary," Spyro smiles as he extinguishes the smithy's fires turns back to Cynder kisses her puts his leg back in the sling and limbs towards their home left to them by Spyro's late father Ignightus, "I'll meet you at the city gates Cyn after I freshen up and grab your gift," he said over his shoulder in a seductive tone and with a sly smile.

Giggling Cynder picks up the basket in her mouth as she exits the smithy runs up to her lover and gives him a peck on the cheek as she runs by whispering, "I can't wait to see what it is hotstuff." Making Spyro blush so bad he went from orange to maroon in a heartbeat, giggling harder Cynder took to the air heading for Warfang's east gate.

Spyro regaining his composure leapt into the air flying to their home, landing on their bed room balcony Spyro heads for the bathroom as fast as his three legged gait could allow reaching the bathroom he removes his injured leg from the sling and removes the bracing bandage setting them both on a table next to the door, pushing through the door Spyro enters the bathroom feeling a little spunky Spyro slowly puts his bad leg on the ground testing it to see if it could hold his weight, it held smirking Spyro sprints to the giant bathing pool in the center of the room and leaps cannon balling into the pool with a whoop and a large splash.

After his bath Spyro dries off by raising his body heat high enough to where the water steamed off him, "ahhh that was refreshing ow ooh that hurt my leg more than I thought," thought Spyro as he replaced the bracing bandage and put his leg back into the sling sighing in relief as the pain faded away, "now to get Cynder's surprise", thought the fire dragon with a smirk on his muzzle as he limbed to his armory. Once there he went to were his father's guardian armor rested with his portrait above the piece, Spyro bow before the mural reaches up slid out a small stone to revel a small compartment and a bundle of cloth, Spyro grabs the bundle with a smile remembering how he found this compartment and what was in it, "well who would have thought dad was such a pervert and still was able to hide this from mom damn your good dad, I got caught with them five minutes after I found them by Cynder, she didn't talk to me for a week." (Ignightus saw and heard this at the white isle as the new chronicler with a groan and a slap to his own forehead, "I should have gotten rid of those smutty crystal pictures when I had the chance, if I see those two again I'll never live that down especially if they showed Terrador and… OH ANCESTERS, what if they showed Volteer, he'll rip me limb from limb, oh fuck me," he thought as he resumed in watching his son with a worried smile) Spyro puts the bundle inside a box that Spyro brought with him. He closed the box and wrapped it in an orange cloth emblazoned with Cynder's name in gold. Putting the present in a satchel at his waist, Spyro limbed over to the balcony of his, and Cynder's room and leapt into their heading to the close by eastern gate.

"Oh come on, Nightstream it's not that bad dude," protested Slipstream as he and his older and more serious brother walked to the eastern gate of Warfang, "it's not the tryouts that I'm worried about bro its Volteer I'm worried about," countered Nightstream. "Really your worried about that chatter box, he probably doesn't even remember you geesh," said Slipstream as he watched a beautiful topaz dragoness walk by and stared at her ass. Nightstream taking advantage of his younger and pervy brother slipped his tail blade between Slipstreams forepaws making the young silver face plant right in the mud. Jumping back to his feet glaring at Nightstream who was using a nearby tree for support because he was holding his sides as he rolled in laughter at his brother's expense, wiping off the mud he starts towards the city again, but as he passed his cackling brother he slammed his body into his brother knocking Nightstream down into the ditch behind him.

Not sticking around to see what happened Slipstream ran forward to Warfang stopping when he heard a splash and a string of colorful curses from Nightstream as he landed into the sewage water that came out of the storm drain at the gate. Not able to control himself Slipstream collapsed to the ground laughing his ass off as Nightstream climbed out of the ditch shaking his scales clean of the gunk that clung to him, still laughing at his older brother but his laughter was cut short as Nightstream pounced on him and the brothers began to wrestle around as a jumble of paws, wings, tails, and horns, all the while cursing at each other and calling each other articulate names until, "AHEM" and the two drakes stop dead to see Terrador standing over them with comical expression of 'what the hell are you doing' on his face with raised eye ridge. Both of them comically tried scramble off each other tripping and head butting one another as they try to free themselves from each other, but once they did they sat at attention in front of the earth guardian, Nightstream to his left while Slipstream was on his right. Terrador watches these two dragons with carefully hidden amusement, "hey dad, nice morning isn't it." All three heard a female voice making the brothers look around the earth dragon to see a gorges white-blue dragoness jogging up to them making both of their jaws drop, "good morning Cynder my ice princess and yes it is a good morning", replied Terrador, "oh I must have beat him here then," she thought as she noticed that the brothers were staring at her, she looks at them with a seductive smile hugs her father as she turns to leave she gives them a little glimpse of her vagina making both of them blush but Slipstream took it a step further with a jet of blood out of his nose, she giggled as she walked away flashing them again then it was Nightstream's turn to shoot blood out of his nose while Slipstream legs give out on him sending him face first into the dirt but he jumps back to his feet only too get his head smashed back into the ground by Terrador upset that they caught sight of Cynder's love tunnel, holding his head Slipstream points at his brother, "he saw it too!" He shouted, upon hearing this Nightstream turns to his brother with a look of horror on his face, "YOU RATED ME OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" As Terrador slams his tail into his head sending it into the dirt. Grabbing the brothers by their tails lifting them up to his eye level Terrador glares at the two of them, "you have ten seconds to get out of my sight or I comence to beating the two of you six feet under, do I make my self clear?" He said in a barly controled tone, "deathly clear Lord Terrador" replied Nightstream while Slipstream nodes his head like an idiot and as soon as their tails were released the two trouble makers ran like bats out of hell to get away while runing into and tripping over each other while Cynder and Terrador were on the ground holding their sides laughing their heads off at the brothers paniced escape.

Spyro arrived at the eastern gate and as he he was about to exit it when two streaks of silver and black slamed into him sending the three of them off in differnt directions Slipstream and Nightstream both shot to their feet after the collision due to them both being battle vetrans but instead of an enemy they saw an injured Spyro struggling to get up after getting hit in his bad leg, Nightstream immedeatly helps him up, "we are so sorry about this" apologized Nightstream as Spyro gets to his feet "no need to apolopgize, But why were you running like that?" Replied Spyro as he sized up Nightstream, "we would rather not talk about it if you don't mind" said nightstream, "suit yourself I have a dragoness waiting for me" stated the young fire dragon as he limbed off and out of the gate while the brother's make their way towards the Temple so they can rebort to his Highness Lord Arrow their sponser for the canidate tryouts (or exam which ever you pefer).

Cynder getting over her fit of laughter at the two unfortunate dragons that just bolted into the city and vanished a minute ago, "hello my little Cyn you looking for me" Whispered a voice in her ear and as she turns to her lover he pulls her into a compastionate kiss, when they seperated her's and Spyro's tails intertwined around each other as they nuzzled lovingly. Seeing this Terrador heads back towards the city he looks back at the pair and sees the pouch that Spyro is carrying and smiles a proud and fatherly smile at the young dragon that he and the other guardians reguarded as a son (exept Ferna), "Ignightus if only you could see your son right now you would be the happiest father in the world right now", he whispers to himself, "young dragon may the ancestors watch over you and my daughter, may they watch over us all" Terrador silently prayed bowing his head to the young couple and continues to the city to check on a few of his canidate hopefuls.

Sometime later the two lovers were having their picnic in one the fields east of Warfang enjoying each other's company with loving kisses and nuzzles until Spyro decides to reveal his suprise as the sunsets in the west, "Cynder daughter of Ishara and Terrador I, Spyro son of Ignightus wish to ask you something that I've wanted to ask ever since we awoke after the deffeat of Malefor," stated Spyro formaly asked as per custom of the royal houses of Warfang catching Cynder by suprise and speechless motioned for him to continue, at this momment he grabs the pouch he carryed with him to the picnic and opened it handing her a bright orange bundle and motioned for her to open it, Cynder takes the bundle setting it on the ground and gently removes the cloth to reveal a plain old box, puzzled she looks at Spryo who takes her right paw in his left and lowers himself onto his belly and using his right paw to open the box when Cynder gets what was happening, but before she could react Spyro had opened the box to reveal two sets of two rings and two chokers inside one set was the color of Spyro's scales mixed with his old voilet color before they defeated Malifor with likeness of Spyro's face on the choker while the other set was a white-blue color mixed with Cynder's old black scale color with her likeness on the choker, sitting on her hauches and using her tail for balance she cover her mouth in shock and tears forming in her eye's when she looks back to Spyro and makes eye contact, "Cynder I loved you ever since I first saw you I knew we'd be together," Spyro started, "and when I thought we were going to die at the world's center I regreted not telling you how I felt but now since then and that I've told you my true feelings I've felt like I can take on the world," he continued, "but lately, I felt like there was something missing and I couldn't understand it, then I saw your mother and Terrador's rings and I relized that I wanted you to be my mate so for four months I worked at the forges so I could make us are own mating rings to make it more special and unquie," he stated with a smile, he looks back into Cynder's tear-filled eyes, "and now here we are where we were on our fist date as lovers and five months later at this very spot I ask, Cynder third princess to Warfang I, Spyro son of the 235th genration Fire Guardian Ignightus ask you will accept my hand in marrage as my mate?" Spyro finished with a hope-filled look in his eyes (reread part three for those who have read it). Cynder keeping her tearful eyes locked onto Spyro's kind amethyst eyes as she lowered herself to his level and places her left paw against his face as he carsses it in his right and leans closer to him letting her tears fall, "I've felt the same Spyro all this time! YES I accept, I wanted to be your mate Spyro ever since I met you i-", she was interupted as Spyro pulled her into a passoinate kiss, their tongues meeting in both of their maws, the kiss seemed to last forever, when they finaly pull apart Spyro picks up the longest ring taking hold of her right paw he opens up and takes the bracelet off and places the ring onto it as Cynder repeats the procease as she places the longest ring of the white-blue rings onto his left paw as Spyro picks up the choker and removes the old one after his ring was on he locked it onto her neck and at the center of the the choker was Spyro's likenes and a beautiful orange topaz gem hanging at the level of her heart, Cynder sees this and was about to ask him what this ment but, "this topaz sypolizes my heart and it will always be your's Cynder and no one else's my love" Spyro explains and kisses her once again as she locks his choker (which is identical to Cynder's but has her likeness and a gorges onyx gem hanging at spyro's heart) into place and as they seperat they take the last ring and move towards each others tails, Spyro removes the old ring and places the new one onto her tail at the same time as Cynder placed his onto his tail, when they finished putting on the rings and chockers on the soon to be mated pair exameined each other Spyro sighs as he looks at Cynder, "you look absolutly gorges with those on Cyn", he comments, "you don't look too bad either firerod" responds Cynder as the two of them lay next to one another nuzzling each other in the embrace of Spyro's wing as the sun sets in the west and slowly the world shifts to night and the moons rise in all their shinning glory, "Cyn I think we need to tell your parents of our engagement" suggested Spyro as Cynder leaned into him resting her head on his neck with his on top to of her head, "Then the exam feast should be the perfect place to tell them" she stated with a sly grin on her mug.

The newly fieonced pair arrive at their home and immedeatly go to their individual wardropes to pick out some attire for the feast and the later party afterwards, as they were trying to decide on what to wear a knock came from their balcony door, "I got it Cyn" proclaimed Spyro as he went to the door knowing who it was. opening the door there stood a pink dragoness holding a pouch in her paw with a smile on her face as she handed the bag to Spyro, "heres the medicine you asked for tonight Spyro so you won't have to wear that brace and sling," she stated as she turned to leave, "oh and congradulations and try on some black and ask Cynder how you look, flame says hi as well," sugested the pink medic as she flew off to her place to change out of her hospital attire. Spyro shuts the door limbing over to his night stand placing the bag on it taking some of the medicen and returned to getting dressed using Ember's little suggestion, "who was it hotrod?" Asked Cynder from her wardrobe as Spryo got dressed, "it was Ember drping off some medicine i asked for tonight Cyn" came his reply, "oh right, so you wouldn't have to wear that afule brace and sling", said Cynder remembering that day. "So how do I look Cyn?" Asked Spyro making Cynder turn in curiosity only to have her jaw drop in awe at what she saw, Spyro had on black formal tunic with red paterns on it complete with a red sash an scarf that was situated above his new choker and a black side cape that comes over his left front fore leg and a red hat with a black feather stuck on the right side of it, "oh you look princely Spyro, black and red fit you absolutly perfectly, she complimented with a blush as Spyro blushed at what she had on, Cynder was wearing and orange dress with black paterns laced into it with a black and orange female cape down her body with onyx and topaz teiara on her head with a black see through veil over her face, "and you look absolutly stunning Cyn, you look very much like the princess you are love," responed Spyro as examined her with a lust-filled look in his eye, seeing this she gives him a seductive simle as she turns to examin herself in the mirror she flashes him with her love tunnel only whip around after hearing a loud series of thuds behind her only to see Spyro passed out on the floor with a emberassed look and blush on his face, she giggles as she puts some waking salts under his nose to wake him up so they could be on time for the the feast considering they were the guests of honor.

The young couple arrive at Warfang palace were the feast and party were being held, landing in the court yard that was designated for them only to find Terrador and his mate Queen of Warfang Icshara, Icshara is a ice blue dragoness with no horns of any kind and a streamlined body that said wind dragon instead of ice dragon, her tail blade looked exatly like Cynder's, she wore the formal attire befitting of any Queen and a saphire crown on top of her head. "Well don't you look the part of the lover of a princess Spyro, he's very handsome Cynder" Complemented Ichara whispering the last part to Cynder as they embraced causing Cynder to blush brightly, "and my daughter looks amazing, doesn't she Spyro" commented Terrador nugeding Spyro playfully who just grins his goofy ass smile while scraching the back is head embaressed, "mom, dad, me and Spyro have an anoucment," Cynder anounced as she put her right paw up to her new choker, "me and Spyro are to be mates", upon hearing this Ichara squealed happly and hugged her daughter while Terrador patted Spyro fatherly look into his eyes smiling, "if Ignightus were here Spyro, he would be very proud to be a father like I am right now, very proud indeed," stated Terrador while silently adding, "my daughter is getting marryed I thought I'd never live to see the day thank you Spyro again you unwittingly performed another miracle, thank you." "So when do you want the wedding to be held you two?" Asked Ichara with wild grin on her face, "next month, so Spyro can compeletly heal" informed Cynder as she nuzzled Spyro, "of course sweety now we need to get to the feast since you two are the guests of honor", stated the Queen in a motherly sing song voice, making her way to the dinning hall when they reached the hall there stood a runt of a black wolf with oldly colored cat-like eyes blazing fiery orange and runic symbols and seals visible on his hands, when Terrador and Queen Ichara reached the door he opened it walking before and announced, "THE QUEEN OF WARFANG ICHARA AND HER MATE THE EARTH GUARDIAN TERRADOR SON OF STONESTRIKE" making all the guests bow to their Queen as she and Terrador entered the hall, shutting the double doors behind him the wolf looks at Spyro and Cynder expectantly as Cynder spoke, "guests of honor Cynder third princess of Warfang and her courteIr Spyro son of the late fire guardian Ignightus." nodding his head he turned to the door and opened it walking in front of the young couple he anounced, "THE GUESTS OF HONOR... THIRD PRINCESS OF WARFANG AND DAUGHTER OF TERRADOR, CYNDER! AND HER COURTEIR SON OF THE LATE FIRE GUARDIAN IGNIGHTUS, SPYRO! SAVIORS OF THE WORLD!" The level of cheering was deafening as all the guests cheered in unison as Spyro and Cynder entered the hall both of themblushed from all the attention and after enduring the waves of thank yous that were given everyone sat at their assinged tables, being one of the guests of honor Spyro could sit at the Royal Table with Cynder with out fear of scrutiny from the other guests as he got to know the rest of the family he was about to be a part of in a month, Shockta the eldest sister was the daughter of Warfangs greatest general Shocker and is next in line to the throne, she had a very hyper attiude that came with all electric dragons, but when needed she had her mother's icey seriousness, While Flara the middle sister, daughter of Warfang's chapion Spark who died when he chalenged malifor to singler combat and lost a year after shocker died deffending Warfang from the dark army before spyro was born, Flara had the fiery and short temper of any typical fire dragon and same with Shockta she had her mother's icey seriousness. But the two of them aren't as strong as they should be with their elements unlike their mother becuase of their royal status or their pursuit of any handsome and unfortunate young dragon that came near them, if it wasn't for Cynder almost stabbing Flara's paw to the table after she tried to seduce him to keep the both of them off him did he finaly feel releived to be around them without pissing off and hurting Cynder. Then the food arrived lightenning the mood even more for all the guests and after royal food taster declaired the food to be safe to eat did the feast begin, the rest of the feast went by uneventfuly (if you count Cynder almost stabbing both of her sister's tails or paws as they tried to cop a feel of Spyro making him uncomfturble around the triangle of competitive sisters) until Ichara tap a talon against her glass did everyone quiet down as she stood holding her wine glass to the air, "this toast is to the guests of honor for without them we would not have the chance to celebrate this day, to Spyro the son of Ignightus and to my daughter Cynder, SAVIORS OF OUR HOME", she anouced drimking from her glass as the rest of the hall raised their glasses with a hearty "HERE, HERE" and drank from their glasses, "I have another anouncement," she strarted the room quieting again, "in a months time the palace will hold the royal wedding of my youngest daughter Cynder," she paused to let the news sink in hearing this the room was alive with whispered questions of who was the lucky dragon were quieted as Ichara started to speak again, "to the young and brave Spyro son of the Fire of Hope and the Fire Guardian Ignightus, (Ignightus was given that nickname at the latest deffence of Warfang before Malefor's death because he never lost hope that Spyro would return to deffeat the dark master and bring the world peace again and kept that hope alive among Warfangs deffenders and citizens until the Spyro returned and ended the war for the worlds surrvival) the hall was in utter silence from shock that you could hear a pin drop, after a minute the hall burst into cheers and apluase for the soon to be mated couple, after the anoucment of the wedding did the feast end and everyone make their way to the Royal Gardien where a section was raised as a stage for the musisains that started to play some traditional music once everyone was in the garden, when the music started to play Spyro and Cynder went to the center of the floor and begun to dance to the music showing the crowd just how much they loved each other as their bodies costantly touched and intertwined with one another while never breacking eye contact, "this is one mad rave bro yahooo!" exclaimed Slipstream as he watched all the dragonesses so he could pounce and dance with one, "no bro this isn't a rave it's a ball jackass" said Nightstream in exasperation, "no it's a rave"said Slipstream annoyed, "it's a ball dumass" "rave", "ball, "rave", "ball", "rave", "ball", then the two of them jump at each other and became a whirl of paws and talons cursing, name calling, bitting, pinching, until Terrador ran up to them using his right fore leg and punted the two of them yelling, "get out of here you wind bags!" Seeing this Hunter gets off his stool standing right in front of terrador, hunter then raises he arm strait above his head yelling, "it's good" and then sits back down at the bar, by now the whole dance floor was filled with dancers as the music shifted from fast to slow till that group finish their rutine. As the conducter bowed in thanks to the appluase, a band behind the crowd set up on the other raised platfore and picked up a their instruments as a ten year old pitch black dragon with miss matched eyes one that is cat-like and is fiery orange while the other is blood red and has a tail blade of three scyth blades of equal length, walks to end of the platform securing somthing around his neck and they began to play:

"who's to know if your soul will fade at aaaaaall, the one you sold to fool the wooooorld, you lost your self-esteam aloooong the way yeah, good god your coming up with reasons, good god your draging it out, good god it' the changing of the season if feels so great so me there, JUST FAKE IT IF OUT OF DIRECTION, FAKE IT IF YOU DON'T BELOOONG, HERE FAKE IT IF YOU FEEL A LACK OF AFFECTION, WOOOOOAH

YOUR SUCH A FUCKING HYPOCRIT,-(and you can fill in the rest of the song from here).

The party started to hop from the bands music after that song was done the band played riot, then no more sorrow, then marolyn manson's remake of this is halloween, not falling was next, paralyzer, nobody's listening, and finaly one day too late to end the the party and the band's performance, through out the whole thing Spyro and Cynder never stopped dancing bringing tears of happyness to Ichara and Terrador as they saw just how deep was their love for each other showed.

after they returned from the party both Spyro and Cynder undress and shake out their scales, as Cunder makes for their bed Spyro heads for the balcony, "aren't you coming to bed Spyro?" Asked Cynder with a look of concern on her face, "don't worry Cynder I love only you i just not tired yet so I was going to the temple libray," he replied with a sigh and a sad look, "I miss him Cynder, I want him to be here right now but he can't be and I miss the swamp and my foster parents, he took everything from me Cynder I hope Malefor burns in hell for their lives forever." Spyro said sadly, all Cynder could do was watch and wait for him for she couldn't find any way to cofort the pain he felt right now.

In the library with all the torches out execpt for one filled with shadow fire to give a small ten year old dragon some shadow light to the young shadow dragon looking over a map of the Mt. Malefor mountain range while singing back in black to himself as he look for a specific place, "here it is the well of souls, about a two month trek on foot, soon master very soon i will arrive at the birth place of all shadow dragons and train to become the Guardian of the Shadows and finaly pay my foster brother back for all the kindness he's shown me and give him a place of peace to return to in stead of death an destruction every where we go" the young dragon whispered hopefuly with a smile on his face when the library torches lit all around him making him squeak in terror when he saw an fiery orange teenage dragon standing in front of him with a warm smile on his face, Spyro watched the young black dragon remembering all the times he was caught in here sneaking some more studies on the uses of the fire element by Ignightus and had the same look of 'oh shit' on his face every time. the orange dragon chuckles at the young black, "no need to be frightened young one your not a student here so the curfew doesn't ably to you or me so relax, what's your name young dragon?" asked the orange dragon warmly causing the black to calm down and relax, "m..m..my n..na..name is Shadowheart sir" replied the black dragon known as Shadowheart nevously and shyly, chuckling Spyro extended his paw saying, "i'm Spyro pleasure to meet you, and I'm not a sir that's my father," bring out a chuckle from Shadowheart as he shook Spyro's paw, "so what do you want at the well of souls Shadowheart," with a guilty look he looks at the map at where the well was located placing a paw over the crystal picture of him and his foster brother a snow white dragon with saphire eyes and a headress of natural horns coming out of his head and a blade less tail and wings and a ridge of horns down his back curled around the small black dragon with a loving look and smile on his face as the picture show him petting shadowheart as he slept, "I want the knowledge of my ancestores which is why I make the Shadow Pilgramidge to our birth place to learn their ways so I can finally give back my brother kindness by taking care of himfor and protecting him for a change instead of him protecting me", Shadowheart answered through the tears falling onto his paw as his covered his brother's picture, "sounds to me he loves you very much dispite the fact he isn't your real brother," stated Spyro in a spyathetic tone, Shadowheart nods as he wiped the tears out of his eyes, "then don't read to much into itn as a chance to return his kindness but as a chance he gave you to bloom and prosper without him showing you that through kindness this world has a chance to heal from the darkness, repay his kindness by making him proud to be your brother and make your name so known that it reaches the heveans and show him that his kindness gave this world another shining ray of hope for those who are lost and need help make him proud Shadowheart and never forget the love and affection he gave you even though you aren't his family," ranted Spyro making Shadowheart visible sit taller and bring a smile showing his conffidence in his power, "thank you Spyro I'll remember what you said make him the proudest brother ever to live and make my dead parents so proud that my name will reach the heaves thank you," thanked Shadowheart he hugged Spyro's leg in thanks as Spyro returned it, "I give you one last piece of advice Shadowheart before we both leave this library, this adive comes from my father," said Spyro as he released Shadowheart of his embrce and lowered his head to Shadowheart's eye level and points his right fore talon to Shadowheart's chest, "my father told me to always follow your heart for it will never lead you astray and these word were his last to me so take them to heart and your's guide you on your Pilgrmage," said Spyro as he got up and picked the young shadow dragon in his maw and escourted the young dragon out of the temple, when they were out side Spyro placed him back on the ground and bid the young dragon fair-well and took to the air heading home while Shadowheart watched in amazment, "I think I found another big brother thanks Spyro, thanks big brother," thought the young shadow dragon as he gathered his supllies and headed for the well of souls and to his destiny and to see his big brothers proud of him and dissipeared into the shadows warping out of the city leaving it behind as he headed for the well. As the young shadow dragon left Spyro laid in his bed thinking of how much his advice helpped Shadowheart and fell asleep with a content smile on his face ready for the exam the next day and fufill his vow to his father.

GREAT FUCKING BALLS OF FIRE IT'S FINALLY DONE, OWWWWW! MY HANDS HURT!


	6. Chapter 6

**LOSC: The New Guardians part 6**

As the sun rises in the east over the city of Warfang as the city as it awakins with a buzz for the canidite exams were here finally and the city's merchant quater was alive with activity so the shops and stands could open early and the smiths were a blaze to provide repairs to anything that required their serveces. as the sun rose higher in the sky reaching through a window of a bedroom shining into the eyes of a white-blue dragoness waking her up from a pleassent dream streaching out like a cat while yawning, she goes to get up when she feels two paws tighten their hold on her one wrapped underneth her chest while the other one was wrapped around her middle, smiling she turns her head to see her mate-to-be Spyro smirking and watching her through a half opened eye, kissing Cynder on the forhead he brought her closer against him making her blush from his closeness and the lust she saw in his eyes now that they both are open, "good morning my little Cyn" he greeted seductivly as he placed his head a top of hers while moving his paws lower on her waist making her blush even more out of pleasure, "mmmmh, I can't wait till were mated and start a family," Spyro stated as he brushed his right paw against Cynder's vagina causing a quick in take of breath from her, "but for now BATHROOMS MINE" he shouted teasingly unwrapping himself from her and leaping off and away from her towards the bathroom pushing through the door before she could protest, sighing in exasperation and started to chuckle as she got out of bed getting a taste of her own medicen remembering how many times she blindsided him by using her sex against him, now he had turned the tables against her this morning returned the favor, but now it was her turn to tease him smiling evily she snuck into the bathroom to see Spyro streaching out his injured leg in the water to loosen the leg up from last night's dancing, Spyro acting as though he did not know she was there he smirked at her tenacity as she got closer to the water when she reached the edge of the bath pool she dropped her body temprature low enough to were the water would be below freezing with out turning to ice, she then started to lower her paw closer to the water, as her hand neared the water she put all of the cold energy into the paw making it steam in the drastic defference in tempurature, her paw mear inches away from the water she smirks in triomph as her talon touches the water, then Spyro spin around grabs Cynder bodyly turning her triomphant smirk to a look of horror as Spyro pulls her into the bathing pool with a yelp and a splash. Cynder then jumps out of the pool shivering like mad from the cold water as Spyro roared with laughter, "aww is my little Cyn cold?" He asked her as he got out of the pool evaporating the water off him walking up to her lifting her head up to look him in the eye, "let me fix that", he stated seductively with a loving look and kissed her, when Cynder kiss Spyro she felt a warming air flow into her warming her up, when they broke apart steam came out as she exhaled the air, "feel bet-" he didn't get to finish because Cynder had leaped onto him and started kiss with all the passion in her heart, the kiss they shared lasted for about five minutes but to them it seemed like an hour, "I love you my fire prince," Cynder said seductivly as Spyro rolled her onto her back gently, laying onto of her his only response was another passoinate kiss with their toungs meeting again, as they kiss Cynder wrapped her fore paws around Spyro's shoulders and dragged them down mesagging his back until she felt somthing poke her thigh, She quickly glances down there to see Spyro's dragonhood had came out to play, smiling she looked down there noticeably saying, "down boy it's not time yet" Spyro with a bewildered look, looks down and blushes so horribly that lines of maroon appeared on his neck and body scales as he leaps a good ten feet into the air off Cynder trying to hide the naughty appendege, giggling like a school girl she walks up to him pecks him on the cheek and rubs a paw over the erect penice making Spyro blush even more and shiver in pleasure, "don't be emberessed my big firerod, in fact I find that you are arousall is perfectly normal and don't be afraid to show it, were going to be mates after all and how will we ever start a family if my hotrod is to emberassed to have sex with me" said Cynder as she lowered herself still rubbing Spyro's dick, her head nearing her mate-to-be's packge with perfect control of her element she used an ice breath on to the hard cock earning a moan of pleasure from Spyro as she continued with some ice infused licks making Spyro moan and shake from pleasure as he laid down onto his back wings out to the sides as Cynder possitioned herself onto his chest with her vagina over his muzzle and lowered herself onto him as she started to work her maw over Spyro's penius while using her ice element to enhance the experince, Spyro was in heaven as Cynder continued the blow job he noticed her vagina was right above his muzzle, "well I can't be the only one to have some fun" he thought as he grabbed her hips and pulled them toward his maw and began to lick Cynder's love tunnel with a fire infused toung and controled flame bursts as his toung darted in and out of her cunt earning him a muffled moan of pleasure from Cynder through a mouthful of Spyro's pleasure stick, the soon-to-be-mated couple continued this until, "Cynder are you home sweetheart Cyyyyynder" called Ichara as she entered the bed room from the balcony, Without warning Cynder leaps off Spyro kicking him into the pool with a yelp of protest he splashed into the pool and trying to wash off the cum and pre-cum that Spyro released into her maw and onto her face, and just finished as her mother entered the bathroom, "oh there you are my lovely Cynder, how is this fine morning treating you," Ichara as she hugged Cynder, "just fine mom I was about to take a bath before the exam" replied Cynder as released her mother, "really then where's my son-in-law-to-be" asked Ichara with a cunning smile on her mug, "I don't know he was already gone when I got up mother," lied Cynder, "really was that before or after the blow job you gave him" countered Ichara making Cynder turn beet red, "before you ask how I knew let me show you sweety," as Ichara walked up to her daughter and scrapped a big clump of semen off her cheek and neck, "now were is Spyro I must speak with him today, alone Cynder" demanded Ichara saying the last part icecly as Cynder points to the pool, "well gigs up I guess no more need to hide" said Spyro as the pool water evaborated off his body, "I'll meet you outside my queen if you don't mind" asked Spyro bowing respecfuly as Ishara left, after she left Spyro nuzzles Cynder and kisses her, "don't worry Cyn your mother doesn't scare me it'll be fine, I love you with all my heart and nothing will change that ever," he said embrcing her, "wish me luck Cyn" he said as he put on the bandege and sling taking to the air to meet up with her mother leaving Cynder to finish her morning routine and head for the temple for the exams she was participating in to become the Ice Guardian.

It was about mid-morning when Cynder reached the exam arena, as she landed she walked up to the ice dragoness siting at the entrance, "name?" asked the clerk, "my name is Cynder Ice guardian canididate" replied the ice princess as the clerk looked down the list in front of her, "your number is candidate 4, go to the proper gate and wait till your number is called have a nice day and good luck" informed the clerk cheerfuly as Cynder left to gate number four.

while on the oppoisite side of the arena Spyro limbed up to the fire dragoness clerk who turned out to be Ember, "what do you think your doing Spyro?" she asked with a motherly tone as she found Spyro's name at the bottom of the list, "taking the fire guardian exam and your not going to stop me Ember I need to do this if you won't let then I'll take matters into my own hands, unless you forgot about doctor shelgar five months ag-" *smack* Spyro shut up as Ember slapped him full in the face, "don't threaten me ever again Spyro I was and still am going to let you take this exam against my better judgement because of what Cynder told me about your vow to Ignightus don't insult my kindness because of a asuption, your canididate number fifty good luck Spyro," scolded Ember getting softer at the end as Spyro looked at her suddenly reminded of how many times she put up with his stupporness, "thank you Ember and I'm sorry" he appollogized as headed for his gate and entered it only to wait as the other candidates for the rest of the elements berfore him finished.

Cynder didn't have to wait long before her number was called and she walked out to the ice arena to be tested by Cyril and the other guardians, taking a deepbreath she walked up to the circle but before she could introduce herself as per tradition Cyril spoke up, "I say Cynder look at how you have grown in the element of ice and in beuty," making her blush and shuffle her paws nevesly, "she has Cyril, enough so that she attracted one of Spyro's caliber hasn't she Terrador", complemented Volteer making Cynder turn even brighter shade of red as she blushed even more. "Mhmhmhmhmm, come now your emberssing my daughter and tundra princess" said her father as Cyril got up from his cushion next to Volteer and walked around Cynder with a serious look on his face as he examined her making her stand up off her haunches graping her tail and lifted it up showing her pussy in all of it's glory turning her beet red again as she looked to Terrador for help but he could only shrug and shake his head as Cyril slid her tail through two fingers and continued his inspection and head back to his cushion and jotted down a couple of notes on a piece of parchment then turned around facing Cynder, "Cynder come we'll begin your test now" commanded Cyril as he walked to the pond on the eastern side of the arena, "your test is control Cynder," started Cyril as they reached the pond, "you will make a bridge out of ice strong and safe enough for me and, hmmmm ah Terrador your father to walk across without the both of us falling in undrstand?" instructed Cyril as Terrador walked over from his cushion between Volteer and Ferna, "I understand master Cyril when do I begin?" asked Cynder looking at the lake trying to make a plan of action, "when ever your ready let me know and you'll have five minutes to build that bridge across for us are you ready?" Cyril instructed as Cynder looked at the pond in dismay, she gulped loudly and faced Cyril looked him in the eye and noded her head that she was ready to begin, "alright goodluck Cynder and you may BEGIN" said Cyril shouting the last part and Cynder began as she ran over to the shore of the lake and started to gather energy to in her paws as she neared the water once she reached the waters edge she released her element from her paws as they hit the water's surface and begain to freeze the pond in a strait line wide enough to accomodate Terrador comfotably considering he was the biggest of the guardians and the heavyiest, once her bridge started to reach deeper water she started to create pilliers to support the bridge and keep a full grown dragon out of the water, "three minutes left Cynder hurry" Shouted Cyril as Cynder's bridge reached the three quater mark but Cynder was getting tired and she started to breath heavly as her bridge finally reached the opposite bank, "good Cynder very good and with a minute to spare no less," comgratulated Cyril and nodded approvale to Terrador before whispering to him, "she is very skilled in her element and strong considering she only dicovered that she was and ice dragon five months ago your daughter is very promising old boy very promising," then walked toward Cynder still mataing the energy to hold the bridge together as sweat fell down off her body as she waited for Cyril and her father, "good Cynder, now mantain that bridge for us and once we're across you may let the bridge go, Terrador your up first," stated Cyril and Terrador moved to the ice bridge immeddeatly started walk across and as soon as soon as he put his weight on it Cynder felt the ice start to break so she increased her energery output to strengthen the ice as her father continued down the bridge as Cynder struggled to keep her bridge from falling apart and as her father reached the the other bank Cyril the walks up to the bridge and begins to walk down it not giving Cynder any time to recover, "come on Cynder, come on you can do it my daughter, keep it up, at a girl," Terrador silently cheered Cynder on as Cyril reached the mid-point of the bridge and stopped making Cynder crindge from the effort of maintaining her bridge and to test the strudy ness of it Cyril jumps up and crashes down on to the bridge and shaters it plunging him into the water as Cynder collibses from egsuastion, getting out of the pond Cyril shakes off the water he headed for his cushion and scripled down some more notes and faced Cynder as she was helped to her feet by Terrador, "Cynder that concludes your test now if you could wait in your waiting area till your number is called again thank you" Cyril said to her in a nutreul tone. As Terrador escorted his tired daughter back to her waiting area he looked at her to congradulated her but stopped when he saw tears following down her face as she silently cried, seeing this Terrador nuzzled her as they reached her gate, "don't cry Cynder please don't cry", he said trying to comfort her, "I'm sorry daddy but I failed and I didn't get to make you or mom proud for me making the candidateship," she said sadly as she walked to her gat only to get scooped up by Terrador and held to his eye level showing her his tears the tears of a proud parent, "Cynder you don't need to prove yourself to anyone, meaning Spryo your mother and least of all me, as your father I'll be proud of you no matter what happens here today and the same goes for Ichara and Spryo who I bet you would just be proud that you gave it your all, no you don't need to prove yourself at all because you already have and I couldn't be a prouder father Cynder, you are my shining jewel and I will always be proud of you no matter what, because I love you to much my daughter my tundra princess," ranted Terrador through his tears as Cynder hugged his muzzle stading in his paw she hugged him with all her might, "thank you daddy thank you, you don't know how much hearing you say that means to me thank you" said Cynder through tears of happyness, jumping down to the ground she entered her gate as her father closed it behind her and returned to his cushion after getting fid of any trace of his tears and regained his composure. For what seemed hours Cynder waited in the dark getting nervois as time creeps by, then she hears, "candidates, 40, 24, 9, 37, 49, 36, 10, and last but not lest candidate 4, step out," shocked that she was called Cynder was shaking as she steped back into the ice arena with the other seven candidates four males and four females including herself walked up to the guardians and taking a seat in the cushion with their number on it, taking her cushion which was on the far left considering she was called last, "all of you have shown exemptional skill, strength and control over the element of Ice and thus have been choosen as candidates to be the Ice guardian," Cyril began looking at every candidate in turn, "now before we contiue I would like everyone to introduce themselves starting with candidate 4 if you would please," he said looking to Cynder waiting for her to begin the introductions, clearing her throut she stood up and faced the other candidates, "I am Cynder third princess to Warfang and ice guardian candidate," she said with athority in her voice befitting a princess, and when the other candidates introduced themselves Cyril stood and gestured to the cushoins to his left and right and said, "these to seats are for the strongest two candidates and have the best shot of becoming the ice guardian and will receive these two medalions for the ice element," pausing to take a breath he looks right at Cynder before contiuing, "this candidate I choose to have this oppitunity is beacuse she fought hard against her fatige in her test and been a good friend to me and the other guardians allowing us to trust her charrecter and her personality to the position of top candidate goes to Cynder, daughter to Terrador and Ichara third princess of Warfang, please step up and claim your rightful possition candidate, stated Cyril ignoring the stuned jaw droped look of Terrador as Cynder walked up to Cyril bowing her head as he and Terrador placed the medalion around her neck carfully avoiding her choker and the topaz hanging below it as the medalion hung below them, after the medalion was placed Cynder bowed to Cyril as he returned it then she hugged her father's leg as he wrapped a fore around her lowering his head to her whispering, "I told you no matter what happened today I would be proud of you and I still am good job Cyn," "thanks daddy I love you," she whispered back as they released each other and she took her place on the left of Cyril sitting prouldly and reagaly as one of royalty should, "now this next candidate showed the same qualities as Cynder though he is not as strong but he is tenatios, I call Bergpaw, come up and claim what is your's candidate," called Cyril as a midnight-blue dragon 20 years old and a red ring on his right paw walks up and receaves his medalion and takes his spot next to Cyril on the ice guardian's right side, "now with this concluded with the exeption of Cynder and Bergpaw you are released until further notice goodday," announced Cyril with a shooing motion with his paw tells the other candidates to leave, "you two will accompany us to watch the other candidates be choosen and Cynder when we reach the fire candidates you may go escourt your mate-to-be,"stated Cyril as they walked to the earth arena arena.

Spyro waited in the dim lighting of a single torch he lit for what seemed like days to him till he heard and felt the earth candidates as they started and after several more hours he heard the blasts of thunder and lightning from what the electricaty candidates fired off which soon enough stopped and sillence was issued until his gate opened to reveal Cynder entering his waiting area, limbing over to her as she ran up and they nuzzled each other before sharing a kiss in the dim room, "how you holding up Spyro?" asks Cynder as they seperate and they lay next to each other with Cynder under Spyro's wing, "legs a bit sore but nothing to bothersome when it's my turn" he replied nuzzling her neck as he ran a paw down the chain with the topaz and felt both it and something new curious he grapped it and held it up and saw that had the ice symbol placing it back thinking nothing of it he went back to nuzzling Cynder, after another two hours of waiting made more tolorable thanks to Cynder and listening to the rushes and booms of the other fire candidates unitl the voice of Ferna called out, "candidate 49 step out and be tested," "Cyn time to get up" Spyro said nudging her with his muzzle waking her and stood up as best he could while Cynder streched out in her cat-like manner while yawning and stood next to her mate-to-be when, "candidate number fifty, step out and be tested," called out Ferna as the gates to his area open, "don't worry you'll do great Spyro," encouraged Cynder giving hm a peck on the cheek as they both walked out to the fire arena, Spyro accepting Cynder's support as he aproched the guardians when he reached the circle in front of them he heard, "ahem" as Cyril cleared his throut gesturing for Cynder to take her place next to him, "good luck hotshot I got to go" stated Cynder lovingly as she nuzzled Spyro before going to Cyril, with a smile and a shake of his head Spyro turns to the guardians taking a steadying breath standing tall, "I am Spyro son of the previous fire guardian Ignightus and mate-to-be of Cynder third princess to Warfang and top ice guardian candidate" Spyro stated formaly turning to face Ferna he took off his sling and bracing bandege setting them aside, " Spyro son of Ignightus you grace us with your precence now show us what Ignightus' son can do proceed"Ferna responed formaly and serriously as Spyro tested his leg then firmly placing it on the ground, Spyro takes a huge breath before unleashing a torrent of fire a mile high keeping it there for a minute before directing it towards the guardians but cutting it short as he passed his head side to side, cutting the torrent off he leapped into the are firing off a volley of fireballs into the sky and as he hit the apix of his leap Spyro fired off more fireballs they fell towards the ground meeting his first volley in the middle colliding with the other volley setting off a beautifull natural fireworks show and as he came falling back to the ground Spyro released another fire torrent and started to spiral creating a tornado of fire as he landed burning the emblom of fire into the ground before stopping in the center of the circle he started in opening his maw he drew the tornado and all other flames near him condencing them into a fireball and fired it strait into the sky for the grand finalaly as it exploded it released smaller fireballs the blew in the sky and in the smoke words were wrote as follows:

HAPPY HATCHING DAY CYNDER I LOVE YOU

,SPYRO

with that everyone looked at Spyro standing tall I front of them with a happy statfied smirk on his mug, "he's just like Ignightus it's scary that stance and that smirk are classic Ignightus how I did not notice their similarities sooner I don't know mhmhmhmhmm," thought Terrador chuckling, "I say every time I see you young dragon you amaze me absolutly perfect control and what marvolus power and ingenuity, amazing just amazing," complemented Cyril, making Spyro bow to him in thanks "I concure with you Cyril what a stunning and gorges performence," agreed Volteer grinning from ear to ear in response Spyro looks to ground embrassed tracing the ground with a talon, "Spyro as a guardian I must say that was grand, but as your future father-in-law good job my son," congrulated Terrador making Spyro blush as he looked to Terrador smiling in thanks. Then everyone turned to Ferna so stunned by Spyro's so of skill and power with the element of fire she was still staring at the same spot were Spyro's last fireball went off, "ahem" said Terrador jarring her out of her revery, "you turn to judge Spyro's performance," he informed her, "oh thank you Terrador sorry", Ferna appollgized as she turned towards Spyro who now was showing his fatige from what he did as he shakingly kept standing, "Spyro, all I have to say is if Ignightus was here he would be proud of his son right now you are excussed till your number is called again," she stated as Spyro bowed before her and turned to go but as he stepped with his right leg it gave out making crash to the ground crying out in pain, Cynder tryied to go to his but was stopped by Cyril slaming his tail in front of her she looked to her father who shook his head, "he must do this alone Cynder, as a matter of forttude he must walk on his own out of the arena, I'm sorry Cynder," stated Terrador as Spyro got back to his feet and limbed away falling a few more times he made it to his waiting area and colabsed as the gate shut, after two more hours of waiting Spyro had his leg back into the bandage and sling but it was still causing him a great amount of pain as he waited until he heard Ferna's voice start listing off numbers losing hope he started to leave when, "candidate fifty step out and be choosen," after hearing that he limbed with renewed vigor but as he neared his cushion the pain returned making him labor to reach it, but when he did he colasbed if front of the fire candidate the got choosen first Flame, "now you all have shown that you are skilled enough to be fire guardian but do you have the tenacity we will find out as you train and compete against one another," insturcted Ferna as she walked between her thirty candidates, "now before we comtinue all of you must introduce youselves starting with candidate 4," she said as she looked at Flame, "my name is Flame, I'm son to the guard captain Flash" Flame said introducing himself standing up, every dragon and dragoness there introduced themselfves until they reached Spyro Getting to a sitting possition with great pain, "I'm Spyro son of Ignightus" he said through it but before he lay back down Ferna stopped him with her tail and motioned for him to stay in that possition, "now with that concluded, I may chose the my top candidates," she stated holding out two medalions as she sat back onto her cushion, "the first I've chosen is because he is the strongest candidate here and he took this exam on a dameged leg, my top candidate is Spyro, come and accept wait is yours young dragon," she stated as Spyro got up and limbed up to her grimimecing in pain and bowed his head to her as she placed the medalion around his neck simialry like Cynder's was placed on his neck limbed to his cushion and collasped onto it on his lef side clutching his right leg grimecing in pain as Ferna turns back to her candidates and holds up the final medalion, "my final prodegee I chose for his strength of character and for strong moral compass, Flame stand and take what is yours," she stated as she faced Flame and held out the medalion, Flame stands proudly and walks right up to her and bows his head gracefuly as she placed the medalion on his neck, once Flame was on his cushion to the right of Ferna she took hers in the between the two, "I have chosen the two dragons that have shown me that they have the best shot at becoming the fire guardian and that means that I will be harder on the two of you and as for the rest of you, if you feel that either one is inatiquiet to be in this posstion then you may chalenge them, and all of you will be enrolled into the acadamy for your general studies and anything else that is nessesary for you to be fire guardian, you are all dissmissed until further notice and Spyro I look forward to your mating day and you and flame must accompany me to the final arena," informed ferna saying the last part to Flame and Spyro both of them nodding but before Spyro could get to his feet Ferna picks him up in her maw shocking him and in anger Cynder start yelling at her in protest only to shut up as Terrador claimed her jaw shut with two talons careful not to cut her but she then stares daggers at her father but she took the hint and followed in silence still mad at Ferna as they headed for the wind arena.

Now as they wait Slipstream and Nightstream sat in their little waiting area going over their routine they were planning (for the wind dragons they were allowed to pair with one another or take the exam on their own) and while they did that Nightstream was going over what Lord Arrow told him in secret before he left them after they had arrived on the outskirts of Warfang to train hopping that an old enemy doesn't try to kill him on sight, in the middle of their rehursal they hear the wind outside start to howl and they knew it was the wind dragons turn to show off their skills smiling they double their efforts when the guardians reached the halfway point Slipstream and Nightstream were very confidant they could pull off their routine flawlessly and spectacurly, giddy with anticipation Slipstream was pacing while Nightstream sat on his haunches eyes closed in meditation to steady hisself as he prepared for the exam and the possible hostlity he was to recieve from an old enemy as he ran a paw over the battle wound on his right flank and the scar he recieved from Lord Arrow as he heard Arrow anounce, "candidates 49 and 50 step out to be tested," smiling a smug grin Nightstream looks to his brother who had the same expresion on his mug, "lets reak some havoc brother," said Nightstream, "yeaah" agreed Slipstream as they bumped paws when the gates opened revealing the arena and they walked out to the arena. The two brothers walked up to the guardians and their protoges, "good day young dragons now introduce yourselves and show us your why I should consider you for candidateship,"stated Arrow from his cushion next to Volteer (Cyril had moved next Ferna so Cynder could be by Spyro and help him with his leg) "good day guardians I am Nightstream" said Nightstream, "and I am Slipstream" Slipstream stated "and we are the typhoon brothers" they said in unision as they leapped back away from the Gruadians, "Terrado my friend please put those earth shackles to use we're going to need them" inform Arrow, nodding Terrador slams a close paw on the ground and stone shackles came up and locked around the guardians and their proteges holding them in place, "alright lets go, lets go lets go lets go awwwwwwwwwww HELL YEAH" chanted Nightstream and Slipstream in unision as they stabbed their tail blades into the ground and stood up on their hind legs and using closed paws they started punch each others fists creating a gust of wind when they're fists collided, " faster, faster faster weeeeeeeeeeeew," they chanted as they increased their pace until the guardians could only silver and black streaks of their fists, "awwwww hell yeah brother lets finish it" yelled Slipstream as their fists stopped knuckle to knuckle as they headbutted each other created a powerful gust that suprised every one execpt Arrow and jarred Spyro from a forced nap, and the brothers took to the air gaining altitude when the suddenly started to spin mid-flight creating two vortexes just before the collide creating a small tornado then they branch off in opposite directions making a pentagon of tornados and they started zip between the tornados creating a pattern in the middle and as they finish the guardians see that they made the symbol of the wind element as they sepperate one going up the other going down until they turned around and charged each other, Arrow smirks as he watches them knowing whats coming, the other guardians stare in awe at the brothers even Spyro forgets his pain to watch Slipstream and Nightstream, then they collide creating the same twister that was made when they met Lord Arrow alomost cuasing a panic in Warfang, after a minute the twister split in half and the halves twirled around each other like two streamers then they suddenly jump apart and slam into each other making a blast of wind that tore up the ground and alomst blasted the guardians away, when the guardians looked up Slipstream and Nightstream stood in front of them, "me and my brother thank you for this oppitunity," thanked Nightstream as he bowed but when he bowed his right wing came up a little revealing the scar on his right flank but he never got up because Nightstream got blasted by a bolt of lightning, "VOLTEER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Terrador, "MY JOB TERRADOR," Volteer yelled back, "I'M FINISHING SOMETHING I SHOULD HAVE SEVEN YEARS AGO," he yelled walking up to Nightstream as he shakingly got up and looked at Volteer venomously, Volteer stops dead as he looks into Nightstream's face, "it is you isn't it? Blackhurricane" asked Volteer, "don't call me that again I hated that name since that bastard Demetrius gave it to me," snarled Nightstream but Volteer wasn't listening

(FLASHBACK)

The fortress of Windhelm was aflame bathing the plaza in a fiery red light and three dragons stood in the center a younger Volteer and Arrow stood in a battle stance across from a eight hatch day old Nightstream holding his right flank trying to stop his bleeding from the serious wound there and his left eye is closed from the bleeding shallow wound on his eye, Volteer walks up to him and raises his paw up for a killing strike, "your rein of terror ends now Blackhurricane" stated Volteer but he hesatated as he looked into the Hurricane's eyes to see sadness and tears, "what are you waiting for DO IT, KILL ME SET ME FREE I'M WAITING YOU COWARD," he yelled and Volteer resolve returned as he started to swing down, "I'm sorry Slipstream please forgive me" Volteer heard him whisper and he stopped just inches from his throut, "volteer why'd you stop," asked Arrow "I can't do it" said Volteer, "WHAAAAAT! YOU WHAT HE DID TO US AND YOUR GOING TO LET HIM LIVE!" Screamed Arrow, "tell me young dragon is your brother in Demetrius possestion?" asked Volteer, and Nightstream nods and Arrow stares at Nightstream speechless, "get out of Hurricane before I change my mind," stated Volteer and Nightstream leaps into the air screaming in pain as he flew off, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE VOLTEER YOU JUST LET THAT BASTARD GO"screamed Arrow.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Why did you come here asshole?" Asked Volteer as he grabbed Nightstream by the throut, "redeemtion" wheezed Nightstream, "Master Volteer let my brother go or your going to regret it" snarled Slipstream as he salked Volteer in a battle stance, "that won't be nessesary Slipstream stand down Volteer," ordered Arrow, "why?" asked Volteer, "I'm not asking Volteer now stand down I won't ask again", threatened Arrow, "no I will not this bastard is getting whats coming to him Arrow" stated Volteer, "then get it over with coward" challenged Nightstream, "fine the you die slowly," stated Volteer darkly as he started to squeeze Nightstreams throut strangling him *BOOM* "stop this Volteer this isn't you let him go" shouted Spyro sweating as he limbed over with Cynder supporting him, "Spyro stay out of this" ordered Volteer "no Volteer I've never seen you like this it's not you, your a kind person, that was the Volteer I knew at least" said Spyro, "you wouldn't under-" "wouldn't understand, how could you say that Volteer after I saw my father die right in front of me," interupted Spyro, Volteer looks at Spyro with a hurt expresion, "I made a mistake in letting him live Spyro okay let me finish what I started," pleaded Volteer, "after you kill him then your going to have to kill me as well" shouted Cynder steping away from Spyro shocking everyone "Cynder don"- "no Spyro you won't talk me out of this if Volteer is set on killing this dragon because of his past then he's going to need to kill me because of what I did as Malefor's general remember Volteer because I do", stated Cynder as she watched Volteer's reaction when she saw Nightstream's reaction making her look away shamfully, "I wouldn't kill you Cynder because you weren't responsible for-" "bullshit Volteer according to you I shouldn't get a second chance," she interupted harshly, " that's not what I'm say-" "no but your actions say defferent Volteer" she snarled at Volteer making look at the ground shamefully then looked at Nightstream as he looked at Volteer defiently, Volteer sighs as he set Nightstream down and released him, coughing Nightstream looks at Cynder and sees the medalion on her neck, "how do you live with what you did under his control Cynder," he asked, "because I don't I forgave myself a long time ago thanks to my Spyro, he's the one who kept me from ridding the world of the terror of the skies," stated Cynder as she nuzzled Spyro, nodding Nightstream turns to leave, "Lord Arrow if you don't choose me please don't shun my brother because of my actions good day," said Nightstream as he went back to their waiting area, Slipstream watched his brother sadly as he followed him, "I bet that their not as close as they looked" stated Spyro, several hours passed as Nightstream and Slipstream waited for their numbers to be call Nightstream was extreamly depreased and in thought while Slipstream sat away from his brother seething, "every time this happens you just fall apart why don't you just get over this shi huh," shouted Slipstream, "not now Slipstream" said Nightstream, "no now is the time this is the perfect time to prove to you that you can't blame yourself for what you did, just look at Cynder what she did was a least ten times worse than what you did," shouted Slipstream, "but-" "no buts Nightstream not this tim you want to blame anyone for what happened blame that BASTARD DEMETRIUS AND HIS BASTARD FATHER MAELFOR FOR WHAT YOU DID! WHAT DID YOU DO HHHHM! YOU JUST DESTROYED THIRTY VILLIDGES WHILE CYNDER ON THE OTHER HAND ALMOST SINGLE HANDEDLY KILLED EVERY DRAGON AND DRAGONESS IN WARFANG FIEF! THAT IS THE WORK OF AN EVIL NOT THE DRAGONESS WE SAW TODAY, SO DO YOU STILL BELEIVE IT WAS ALL YOU BECAUSE IF YOU DO YOUR NOT MY BROTHER AND MY BROTHER DIED SEVEN YEARS AGO IN DEMETRIUS' SERVIECE", shouted Slipstream shaking his head walking away as Nightstream pondered Slipstreams words and the more he thought about it the more he relized that the real culprit behind those attacks he lead was Demetrius, "Slipstream's right I need to stop feeling sorry for myself, he thought, "just look at Cynder, she did thing even more horrible than what I did or what I thought of doing, she was a true monster when she was Malefor's general and here she is a ice guardian candidate and she is master Cyril's top protege not only that she's also Spyro's mate-to-be, if she is able to have this sort of life after what she did then I can to and Volteer can go to hell," thought Nightstream as he straitens in confedence walks over to his brother placing a paw on his shoulder, "thank you Slipstream I needed that and I sorry you still need me to be the big brother and all I've done was act like sniveling idiot thank you," thanked Nightstream with tears in his eyes, "you've never left my side no matter how bad I treated you thank you for being there little brother," said Nightstream as he embraced Slipstream shocking him but he then relizeses that his words finaly got through as he returned the embrace ten fold, "candidate 49 please step out" they heard Arrow announce, "knock'em dead bro" congradulated Nightstream as his little brother went out to try and be the wind guardian, "candidate fifty please come out and join us," stunned Nightstream looked at the open gate he walked out and joined the other fourteen candidates and stopped just in front of Arrow, "why did you pick me Lord Arrow after my incedent with master Volteer," asked Nightstream, "I'll let you figure that one out yourself please take your seat young dragon," stated Arrow, bowing Nightstream took his cushion next to Slipstream sitting up proudly and regaly with a confident smirk and a happy brother next to him grinning like a goof only to to be bumbed by Nightstream and Slipstream elbowed him making Nightstream grin as well, "all of you've been choosen to get the chance of being the wind guardian," started Arrow with a wide smile on his face, "but I would like all of you to introduce yourselves as to get to know each other better now Candidate 1 please begin," he stated to his students and everyone introduced themselves reaching Slipstream, "my name is Slipstream and I would love to get to know all of the beautifull dragonesses out here," *crack, thud*Slipstream stopped as Nightstream punched the top of his head with an annoyed look on his face, "and I'm Nightstream the older brother to this knucklehead of a dragon," stated Nightstream with a exasperated sigh earning a chuckle from Arrow, "now that we know each other I can choose my proteges from among you," Arrow said holding up two wind medalions, " the first dragon I chose is despite his past," Arrow pauses and looks Volteer right in his eye, "he came here for redeamtion and that is what made me choose him," as Arrow was speaking Nightstream relized that Arrow was talking about him "my top protege I choose Nightstream, come and claim what is yours young dragon," anounced Arrow, still slightly shocked Nightstream walked up to Arrow bowing his head as Arrow placed the medalion around his neck, proudly sitting in his coshion Nightstream was smiling happily, "now my second choice is a dragon who stood by his brother through thick and thin, I choose Slipstream come and claim what is yours," anounced Arrow as Slipstream jumps up to were Arrow was standing and bows his to receive his medalion and joined his brother, "the rest of you are invited to a celebration party as for the other candidates for the other elements the guardians will inform them of the party, you all will also be enrolled into the acadamy it is required and will give us more to choose are apprinteces with now you are dismiss for now good day, Slipstream, Nightstream please stay here and met the others," informed Arrow saying the last part to the brothers as they tried to leave, "we will meet in the temple in two months so Spyro can heal and so that he and Cynder can be mated and so that the candidates can spend somtime at the acadamy and have time to train with their guardians are we in agreement," asked Terrador and all the guardians nod in agreement, "good, now I want all of the protedges to get to know each other at the acadamy now all of are dissmiss for two months".

end of part six shit


	7. Chapter 7

**LOSC: The New Guardians part 7**

The next morning Spyro and Cynder wake up in their old room in the temple because Spyro was in no shape to walk home and because Ferna and Cyril ordered them to stay the night so they could get to know the other candidates, "I'll see you a breakfast Hotshot" stated Cynder as she headed for the bathroom for dragonesses, "alright my little sin," he stated with sneaky rub against her lovetunnel with the end of his tail blade earning him a quick intake of breath from Cynder who turned and gave him a seductive look as she entered the bathroom, "ohhh I can't wait" thought Spyro as he entered his bathroom for dragons, "when the day we'er mated me and Spyro are going t-" but Cynder stopped mid sentence when she looked into the pool and saw two dragoness allready there, one was nineteen year old topaz and gold coloration with four horns coming out of her head, two came out of her temple area while the other two came out just behind her jaw, the top horns curved downward at ninty degree angle and the bottom pair curved upward and made an X with the top horns, the tips of the bottom horns curved back to point in the same direction as the top horns, she also had a set of spinal ridges like Spyro's but black in coloration, her tail blade was a double creasent blade with blades parrallel with the ground and the blades jutted out on the left and right along one another, while the sharp edges were on the out side of the tail blade, her name was Teza, sister to the other protege of Volteer, Tezla. The other dragoness was a twenty-five year old dark green color earth dragoness with tattoos on her face, wings, and body, she has two horns one her head that came out normally, except the horns split off in the middle making four horns in two, her tail blade was that of a bastard sword, and along her spine she has a line of spinal horns that split off at the base of her neck to the base of her tail, she also has a few scars on her neck and body from a scuffle against some apes were her brother was killed by them, her name is Eartha. "Are you going to finish that sentence Cynder I'm sure me and Eartha would love to hear what you and Spyro are going to do to each other," teased Teza while Eartha giggled like mad, "you just say that because your jealous Teza," Cynder shot back as she got in the bathing pool making Teza giggle more, "okay, Teza you had your fun," said Eartha as she swam by Cynder, "but on a more serrious note what are you going to do to Spyro when you two mate?" Asked Eartha eagerly making Cynder blush, "now thats none of your buesness Eartha shame on you" teased Teza nudging Eartha with her elbow, "why are the two of you so intereasted anyway?" asked Cynder, "oh come on Cynder, don't act like you don't know that you and Spyro are the talk of Warfang and everyone is wondering wether or not it's going to be a boy or girl and what element your child will have," stated Eartha as all of them washed, "well me and Spyro try to avoid a public secne because we like our privacy," Cynder said, "well that's not going to happen girl," said Eartha splashing Cynder, "what Eartha trying to say is that your the third princess of Warfang while he's the son of Ignightus and both of are the world's savors so it's a pretty big topic that you two are to be mated," stated Teza as she finished up and got out, "well that you can blame on my mother for making it public like that," said Cynder joining Teza, "well who can blame her Cynder her daughter is being mated to the son one of the strongest fire guardians to live," started Eartha before she dove under the water to rinse, "and as her duaghter your one of the strongest ice dragonesses and not only that you also have your father's genes which means you amd Spyro alone could give birth to a new guardian counsele," finished Eartha joining Cynder and Teza out of the pool and dried off, "what do you mean by that last statement Eartha," asked Cynder, "what you didn't know" Earhta shot back, "NO I DON'T, NOW SPILL IT EARTHA" shouted Cynder startiling Teza and Eartha, Eartha held up a paw as if to ward her anger off as they walked out the of the bthing room, "okay, okay, I overheard Volteer talking with your father, he sounded frantic about trying to find Spyro's mother, an eletric dragoness named Volteara and from the way he was talking Master Terrador she is more than Spyro's mother to Volteer, and I thought you and Spyro knew about her and who she is," informed Eartha while Cynder looked thoughtful, "don't talk about this to anyone and I mean it Teza, I don't want to upset Volteer, dad or Spyro please keep this quite and between us," warned Cyned looking very concerned Teza and Eartha nod understanding as they head for the kitchen.

When the girls arrived they saw the table where the rest of the proteges were sitting, Slipstream was off living up to his nickname as the 'killer cassanova' (which Tezla gave him after he tried to hit on Cynder and got his head nearly smashed through a wall by Spyro) trying to get some dragonesses to go out him, while Nightstream was at the table enjoying his breakfast and ingnoring his brother while having a conversation with Berg, and the final two dragons for the earth and electricity candidates, the biggest dragon a twenty year old brown dragon with light green and dark green stripe patterns that mixed with one another, his six horns jut out in strait line down both sides of his head starting from his temple and they point strait back and up at the tips at an obtuse angle, he also has a savage scar on the left side of his head, it starts at the top of his temple and goes down diagnally to end mid snout and the bottom of his jaw, he has no spinal ridges on him execpt his tail they start at the base of his tail blade and they go down about a third of his tail and stop, but the ridges are small serated blades, his tail blade is a serated dagger's blade the same size as Cynder's tail blade, his name is Stone. the other dragon is Teza's brother Tezla the same age as Teza he looks just like her execpt for the horns, he only has the top part part of Teza's horns other tan that they look exactly alike (mirror twins tend to do that hehe). As Cynder's group joined the rest they hear a loud smack and see Slipstream return to the table with a red paw mark on the right side of his face, "why is it every time I ask a female out I get smacked in the face WHY!" Complained Slipstream headbutting the table as Cynder sat at the table in front of Nightstream who looked annoyed at Slipstream, Teza sat next to her brother who was trying not to laugh at Slipstream's misfortune, Eartha took her usual seat next to Stone across from Berg who looked at Slipstream with exaperation, "maybe it's the way you ask Slipstream" he said helpfully Slipstream looks at him angrly, "and what makes you an expert on dragonesses Berg?" asked Slipstream in a sour tone, "well does the fact that I'm mated work for you Cassanova" Berg said pointing to the ring on his left paw, "oaky you win this argument but seriously why does every female I ask slap me when I ask if they want to go for a roll in the hay with me," Slipstream stated earning him shocked stares from everybody there execpt Nightstream who started cackle like mad and fell over laughing at his brother even after slaming his head into the table during the fall, "what the hell is so funny Nightstream?" Asked Slipstream annoyed, "what's so funny is your ignorince bro" Nightstream said getting up sat back at the table on his favorite cushion hold the side of his head, "the statement 'want to take a roll in the hay' is a poliet way of saying 'wanna have sex'" stated Nightstream while Slipstream headbutted the table again in embarassment making everyone chuckle at his expense, "where's Spyro? he should've been here by now" asked Cynder as the food arrived (they got up pretty early to get this kind of service) and everyone ate, "oh he was here earlier but Flame had to drag him to see a Ember if I were you Cynder I keep an eye on him" informed Slipstream through a deer leg, "oh well now I know where to find him, oh and Slipstream Ember is Spyro's docter and she's mated to Flame," stated Cynder as she ate her food watching Nightstream and Slipstream start to argue again and getting Stone to smack thier heads together to shut them up as he left with Eartha to meet with Terrador at the Acadamy. Soon everyone finished their breakfast and they exited out to the hall, "well me and Slipstream are heading this way to meet with Lord Arrow at the acadamy" stated Nightstream as he and Slipstream left, "same here for me and Teza," informed Tezla leeving Berg and Cynder to go meet Cyril. "Hey Nightstream I gotta use the can before we meet with Master Arrow I'll see yah there" stated Slipstream as they headed for Temple court yard, "alright bro see yah there don't be late Slipstream," said Nightstream turning left as Slipstream turned right not paying attention to where he was walking he ran into another dragon knocking them both over, "crap sorry I didn't see you there sir" apollogised Slipstream turning to the dragon and saw that the dragon he ran into was a dragoness, "oh that's alright but I not a guy," she said in a beautiful mezmerizing voice that sounded like a running creek, "I apollogise for that, may I ask your name," asked Slipstream as he studied her, "sure, my name is Tsunami" responded Tsunami a dragoness the same age as Slipstream with oceanic blue eyes with matching stripes and a light voilet coloration, she has nine horns jutting out of her head and six of them are lined up like Stone's horns but her's are wavy with the tips pointing skyward, the last three sit in the middle of the six with same wavy pattern but are slightly longer and their tips point downward, she also has a spinal fin on the top half of head and neck, and a spinal fin on her body and tail, her tail blade is a wide dagger blade ment for cutting as well as swimming, to Slpistream she was a gorges sight to behold, "and whats your name handsome" she asked, "oh, ah ah, my n-n-name is s-s-s-Slipstream" stutered Slipstream as he blushed making Tsunami giggle, "well I gotta go Slipstream it was nice to meet you" stated Tsunami as she started to walk around the corner, "w-w-would y-you l-l-like to go out w-w-with me," asked Slipstream still stutering, "sure I would tonight meet me at the court yard at sundown, oh and wear somthing nice," she said walking off shocked Slipstream heads to the courtyard to meet with Arrow forgeting the urge to piss, "I'm going out with a girl," he thought, "I'M GOING OUT WITH A GIRL!" shouted Slipstream whooping and jumping for joy he went to meet with his brother and Arrow and tell Nightstream the news.

Through out the day the guardians gave their candidates a tour of the acadamy telling them their shecduals and what classes to take, Spyro (who joined up excourted by Flame with Ferna and the rest of the fire candidates after seeing Ember for his second to last healing crystal session and to be cleared to stop wearing the sling), Cynder, Nightstream and finally Slipstream had to take dragon history. Most of the candidates had to take basic combat classes among those were Teza, Berg, and Tezla, while the rest of the proteges were stuck in the advanced combat classes. All of the candidates were placed in the advanced element classes for their individual elements. At lunch Spyro arrive at the dinning hall together with Berg, and Flame. They get their food from the buffet line Spyro grabing more food than anyone else to make up for beakfast, as they sat at what they call the protege table Nightstream and Slipstream arrive, as they got their food Eartha, Stone, Teza, and Tezla came walking together. As all of them sat down except Slipstream puts his food down and runs off for the line everyone watches him bewildered execpt Nightstream who was smirking behind their backs, they see Slipstream walk up to a voilet and oceanic blue dragoness and they immedeatly strike up a conversation. What shocked the group more was that when he finished talking to her Slipstream didn't get slapped in the face as usuall, instead she grabbed her food and walked with him to their table, "I think hell just froze over guys," warned Tezla earning him a chuckle from Nightstream, "then you'll love the news my brother is about to spring on you then" he said with an evil chuckle, but before anyone could ask what he ment by that Slipstream arrived with his female companoin, "everyone this is Tsunami, Tsunami these are my friends" introduced Slipstream, Teza being ever friendly as usuall stood up and shook her paw, "hi I'm Teza and this bolthead is my twin Tezla" she said elbowing Tezla as he shook Tsunami's paw, "my name is Stone pleasure to meet you," stated Stone as he shook Tsunami's paw Cynder then stood up and shook her paw, "I'm Cynder and this hotrod next to me is Spyro and he's taken," she said nuzzling Spyro, "I'm Eartha and it's nice to meet you though it's a little suprising," stated Earth getting a blank stare from Tsunami, "I'm Flame pleasure to meet you Tusnami" said Flame kissing her paw all gentlemenlly getting a jelouse growl from Slipstream, Nightstream Stood up and walked to Slipstream and klocked him in the head, "what the hell bro, what was that for" complained Slipstream with a paw on the top of his head, "that was for not introducing your own brother first," Nightstream said annoyed as he turns to Tsunami, "I'm Nightstream by the way, Slipstream's older brother, nice to make your aquantince" he stated, "like wise Nightstream" said Tsunami shaking Nightstream's paw, "I heard all about you because Slipstream wouldn't shut up about how gorges you looked and I couldn't be happier for him," informed Nightstream saying the last part to Slipstream. "But what I'm curious about what the news Slipstreams going to drop on to us oh I'm Berg," asked Berg caususly, "oh me and Tsunami are going out together tonight," Slipstream Stated through a deer leg earning him stunned glares and Tezla's and Flame's chokes, "well Tsunami just to warn you keep his eyes on you cause he has a nasty hapit of hitting on any female dragon he sees," warned Cynder getting a evil glare from Slipstream, "yeah we don't call him 'killer cassanova' for nothin" said Spyro with evil grin directed at Slipstream who returned it with a stare, but Tsunami just giggled and looked at Slipstream, "oh trust me he won't will you if you know whats good for you," Tsunami said evilly earning her a gulp from Slipstream and a nervouse smile while Nightstream watched happly.

The next two months went by like wild fire and all the proteges became fast friends and the Typhoons known as Nightstream and Slipstream returned to the way they were before Demetrius entered their lives, the brothers tussled often to the entertain ment of the others, and usisually end with Nightstream getting his brother to say 'uncle' or Arrow walking in and thumping the shit out of them, during the two months Spyro's leg healed completely allowing him to show off his skill to the other fire candidates, and all grew more powerful and skillful in their respected element Nightstream and Slipstream both are now able of creating storms and hurricanes so strong that Malefor himself couldn't stand up to them, Cynder became a true ice princess able to freeze the largest lakes in Warfang feif without breaking a sweat, Spyro and Flame's rivalry reached new level as they mastered the element of fire, those two would spar every lesson and it would end in a draw with both of them so battered brused and a little bloody with some burns to, all in all the porteges powers and friendship grew as the day of Spyro's and Cynder's wedding drew closer and the day all of the candidates would meet with all of the guardians again.

And through those two months a certain dragon in the White Isle watched his son grow making him proud but sad. Sighing Ignightus watched as Spyro and Flame spared again with a sad smile running a paw over where Spyro was standing, "if only I could be there son if only" he said sadly as he watched Spyro display his prowess making Ignightus chuckle, "he's just as strong as I was at that age maybe even stronger, either way Ferna could not have made a better choice other than Spyro, he's strong, detirmaned, loyal, has a strong moral compass, and he follows his heart," observed Ignightus chuckling, "just like his old man" he stated laughing but his good spirits didn't last long as he watched his son grow from a far. With tears in his eyes Ignightus turns away from the giant hourglass that he was using to watch Spyro he walks to his desk were he does his work as the cronicler, "I'm stuck here forced to watch my son grow and get stronger and be mated to the love of his life AND I CAN'T BE THERE FOR HIM DAMN IT!" He yells punching a hole in the wall in anger as tears fall from his face, crying Ighnightus falls to his knees, "why does fate have to be so cruel to the point of letting a father live but keep him from seeing his son as he grows, WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME CRONICULER, I WAS PERFECTLY HAPPY TO BE DEAD." Yelled Ignightus outraged, "AT LEAST BEING DEAD I WOULDN'T HAVE THE PAIN OF NOT BEING ABLE TO HELP MY SON," raged Ignightus still shedding tears when the portal he had entered the white isle in four years ago started to glow and the previous Chronicler enter the room with another dragon with a steel scale coloration, he has no horns his wings have a black underside and his tail blade was a curved dagger. Ignightus saw them but focased on his predacesser with complete outrage, "what do you want" Ignightus growled, "to make amends for a mistake I made and to give you a gift from the ancestors," said the chronicler making Ignightus' eyes widen in shock, "this is Steel an earth dragon from the last era killed by Malefor himself, he will take over as chronicler," as the chronicler said this the blue cyrstal on Ignightus' chest glowed and dissappeared to reappear on Steel turning him blue, Ignightus examains himself he had his old crimson coloration, grinning from ear to ear he looks at the Chronicler to thank him, "before you say anything I appollogise for making you suffer like that watching your son grow from afar unable to help him," he started looking Ignightus in the eye, "because of your actions the ancestors have decided to give you a second chance in life so you may return to your son Ignightus, stated the Chronicler smiling at Ignightus' stunned look, "no father shouldn't watch his son from afar do you accept the gift Ignightus," he asked. Deep in thought he couldn't beleive his luck a second chance he couldn't be any more happier than he was, "I accept the gift old friend and I'll give Spyro your regards" stated Ignightus as he glowed in a fiery light vanishing in explosive fire ball.

In the vally of Avalar Hunter was tracking a heard of deer and after several hours of tracking he had finally found the herd. Drawing an arrow from his quiver and nocked it pulling back the arrow slowly and queitly taking careful aim at a very large buck, letting out a shallow breath he loosed the arrow the arrow struck the buck's heart killing it as the forest to his left suddenly exploded not twenty feet from him, already having another arrow nocked he carefuly stalked towards were he heard the explosion as he stalked forward he smelled smoke quicking his pace steathly he reached a clearing and saw a crater relaxing thinking it was a meator he walked up to the crater only to get a shock, for in the center of the crater was a dragon, worried for the dragon's health slid down to were the dragon lay but as he got closer he could make out the crimson scales underneath the soot from the explosion, "I know only one adult dragon with that scale color, but Ignitus is dead isn't he?" Thought Hunter as he neared the dragon he thought to be Ignitus, as Hunter reached the dragon he inspected him to see if he was injured finding none he brought out a leather sack he carried out of force of habit, opening it hunter had to pinch his nose to keep from smelling the dragon waking salts. Waving the waking salts underneath the dragon's nose as he breathed in and they had the desired effect the dragon woke with a start shooting to his feet and began to rub his snout with his right paw, "I see your finally awake friend" stated Hunter after he sealed the pouch and placed it back in the pouch it was carried in, "my name is Hunter and welcome to the Vally of Avalar" he welcomed spreading his arms in welcome, "It's good to see you again Hunter, my time has been generus to you," said the dragon in a voice Hunter knew all to well making his eyes widen, "Ignitus is that you?" asked Hunter bewildered nodding Ignitus replied, "it's me Hunter how have you been old friend"not bothering to anwser Hunter embraced Ignitus. "Wow thats an interesting tale my friend, I still can't beleive your alive" said Hunter after Ignitus explained everything to him, "neither can I but I'm here and I can't change that," Ignitus said sagely as Hunter nodded in agreement from his seat on a rock with his kill, "the others will be thrilled that your still alive, espeacaily Spyro, he misses you terribly Ignitus," stated Hunter as he stood up throwing his kill onto his shoulder, "Hunter would you do me a favor before you go" asked, Ignitus putting down his kill Hunter listened as Ignitus told him his favor. An hour later Hunter's hawk was flying towards Warfang reaching the dragon city at sun set, setting down in the booth specialy made for the Avalarian birds Meadow came up to the hawk bewildered and curious to the reason Hunter would send Talon to Warfang, seeing a letter and note strapped to Talon's leg he removed them as Talon flew off back to Avalar, he read the note first since it was adressed to him, with widening eyes he took off down the stairs passing his replacement alost knocking the mole over, reaching the bottom of the staircase meadow galloped like a bat out of hell towards the temple. Ten minutes later Meadow reached the guardians' chamber slaming the door open and interupting Terrador, "what is the meaning of this Meadow," asked the earth guardian, "urgent...messege...from...Hunter...Terrador," replied the cheeta in between pants holding up the letter, "it's adressed to you, Cyril, and Volteer," he said regaining his breath, Terrador imedeatly rushes to Meadow taking the letter from him regconizing the handwriting, "it can't be Spyro saw him die" thought Terrador shocked as he tore open the letter with wide eyes only to have them open wider, "Terrador what is it what does the letter say" Inquried Cyril worried from his friends face, Terrador turns to the rest of the guardians and read aloud;

Dear, Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer

My friends I am happy to inform you that I am alive and well, and that I will be returning to Warfang tonight as for any questions you may have they will be answered when I arrive, It'll be good to see you again my friends. And Terrador I thank you for looking after my son in my absence

signed,

Ignitus

P.S. please do not tell Spyro I want to tell him myself thank you.

when Terrador looked up from the letter he saw everyone's face, they all had a look of shock about this news, "h-h-he's a-alive h-how can that be Spyro saw him die," stuttered Volteer looked like this was a dream, "I don't know old boy but I guess we'll get our answers when Ignitus arrives," stated Cyril in a daze, "but what does that mean about the fire guardian," asked Volteer shocking everyone again, "Ferna took up the mantle as his temparay stand in but when Spyro told us he was dead comfirming it we gave Ferna the possition because she was the only one to fill it," ranted Volteer as everyone was lost in thought, "well that means I must stand down" stated Ferna shocking everyone for a third time, look at all of their bewildered looks, "what? I was given his possition wasn't I and If that letter isn't some prank from Slipstream, and Nightstream, then it's only natural that I stand down from Ignitus' possition as fire guardian," she stated, "she's right you know" spoke Arrow for the first time since the letter arived, nodding his head in agreement Terrador faces Ferna, "until this letter is proven false or true Ferna will remain fire guardian and according to the letter he will be here tonight," Instructed terrador getting nods of agreement Terrador turns towards Meadow, "I'm sorry Meadow but could you inform Captain Flash that for tonight by our order that all gate and wall guards stand down but they are not to leave their posts and are not to talk about what they see and the gates shall remain open as well, understand," asked Terrador, throwing the earth guardian his best salut Meadow nodded and took off like a bat out of hell.

Several hours later Ignitus walked up to the southern gate of Warfang noticing it was open he walked through pulling the hood of his cloak over his face more he entered Warfang. Once he was out of sight from the gate Ignitus leaped into the air flying northwest landing ten minutes later at his old home on the balconey of his old room keeping the hood over his face Ignitus walked up to the bed where Spyro and Cynder slept peacefully, after watching his son sleep for little while Ignitus took out a note and set it by his head walking to the door Ignitus looks back and smiles as he takes off heading of the temple.

Spyro awoke with a start scanning the room quickly for intruders and seeing none he relaxed and layed back down to sleep but saw a note on his pillow, unfolding it he read the brief note bewildered he woke Cynder, "what is it Spyro?" she asked half asleep handing her the note she read it and looked at Spyro with the same bewildered look he had, shaking it off she got out from under their sheets she streached waking herself up she look to him with a smile, "well what are we waiting for" she asked making Spyro smile at her as he got out of bed giving her a peck on the cheek, "nothing let's go" he said as he took off flying towards the temple with Cynder right behind him.

At the temple, Ignitus arrived at the guardian chambers taking a deep breath he opened the door to see all five guardians waiting for him. Terrador looks at him with a squint, "what was the last thing you told me to do if you didn't make it?" Asked the earth guardian smiling Ignitus removes his hood and looks Terrador in the eye, "I told you to give Spyro a letter and to tell him that I was his father" stated Ignitus, Terrador girns like a child in a candy store, "it is you Ignitus" he exclaimed embracing Ignitus, "I say old chap it's good to see you... well not dead"said Cyril fist bumping Ignitus, Ignigtus then turns to Volteer reaches up with a paw and feels Ignigtus' face statisfied that it wasn't a dream he removes the paw only to slug Ignitus in in the face, "don't ever do that to me ever again brother" he shouted at Ignigtus before embracing him, "have any luck finding Volteera?" Ignitus asked Volteer who shakes his head, "no we haven't found her if knowing my sister she's bound to come here to pay her respects to your grave Ignitus", stated Volteer nodding in agreement Ignitus turns to Ferna, "so your the dragon that took up the mantle of fire guardian?" Asked Ignitus, Ferna nods as she removes the fire guardian medalion from her neck, "this belongs to the rightful fire guardian Ignitus not me," she stated and accepted the medalion placing it on his neck outside the cloak. Turning to the others Ignitus looks at his commrades with a smile, "Spyro will be here in a few moments thanks to a little note I left him and Cynder of course be with him so no one say my name until I remove my hood," ordered Ignitus placing his hood back over his head, with a smirk Terrador points to the side room, "you can wait in there my friend until I tell you to come in" said Terrador as Ignitus enters the room, making sitting gestures Terrador tells everyone else to sit back onto their cushions to wait for Spyro and Cynder. They didn't have to wait long because five minutes after they sat back down a knock came from the main door, "enter" boomed Terrador and the doors opened to reveal Spyro and Cynder, "we were told that you needed to see us masters," said Spyro with a bow, "yes we summoned you here so you may meet your new teacher" stated Cyril, new teacher?" asked Cynder "yes he will teach the both of you how properly act around other royal houses," said Terrador, "why must we learn this dad?" Cynder asked confused, "because when you and Spyro mate he will become a member of Warfang's royal house" stated Volteer with a smile, turning his head to the extra room's door, "you may enter my friend" he stated as the door opened to reveal a dragon wearing a brown cloak with the hood up, this dragon walked right up to Terrador shakes his paw and then turns to Spyro and Cynder, "these two dragons will be your new students" said Terrador gesturing to the young couple with an unoticed wink directed at the cloaked dragon who the turns his hooded head to them, "it's finally good to meet my daughter-in-law-to-be," said the hooded dragon in a very reconizable voice making Cynder squint her eyes in thought but Spyro shakingly walks towards the hooded dragon in disbelief because that voice Spyro could never forget, "dad is that you please tell me if thats you," asked the young fire dragon. The hooded dragon walks up to Spyro and removes his hood revealing him to be Ignitus, "DAD!" Shouted Spyro leaping to his father and embracing him with overflowing tears, "it's good to see you again my son" said Ignitus sehding tears of joy, "but what kind of father would I be if I didn't wlecome my son's choice of mate into my house-hold?" Asked Ignitus still hugging Spyro but gesturing to Cynder who was also shedding tears of joy, smiling she ran up to her future father-in-law and embraced him, Spyro was now the happiest he's ever been since he woke up seven months ago and he now had his father back life was good and is about to get better.

end of part seven


	8. Chapter 8

**LOSC: The New Guardians part 8**

As the sun rose in the east and so did two brite yellow dragons as the sun light shined into their cave both sreatching like cats yawning, the older dragon looked exactly like Volteer but with grey eyes and was female her name was Volteara, the younger dragon was at least twenty years old, but he was brite yellow with crimson stripes and he looked like Volteer mixed with Ignitus' looks but had Volteer's tail blade his name was Asher, "hey mom how much longer till we get to Warfang," asked Asher as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "not much longer son if we hurry we may make it around sun down," stated Volteara, nodding Asher looks to the east, "finally we we can go home mom," he said excitedly and Volteara smiles at her son, "I can wait to see uncle Volteer again" he stated happy look suddenly turns sour, "I wish only dad was still alive and my little brother Spyro, I would have loved to meet him," Asher said sadly tears failing down his face, Volteara walks over to her son and nuzzles him trying to comfort her son while she shedded tears too. After a few minutes they take to the air flying quickly so they can make it to Warfang before night fall. As the sun sets in the west they rested in a forest west of Warfang, "we're almost there mom I can see the walls from here" Asher said happily smiling, "just let me get my breath son I'm not as young as I used to be" Volteara stated with a smile at her son's eagerness to get to his home when a twig snapped behind them spinning to face the noise in a battle stance Asher scanned the folaige for any enemies when several apes and grublins jump out throwing a net over Volteara while grublins and apes pinned Asher to the ground, trying to push them off Asher started to raise his body heat to fry them off him but a blue paw smashed his head into the dirt dazing him, "well well looks like the eldest son of the great fire guardian Ignitus is nothing but smoke and mirrors" said a taunting voice, Asher looks up to see a dark blue dragon with a yellow underside and horns, the horns jut out normaly but in the middle straiten tips pointing along his body, he had a yellow tattoo of a lighting bolt on his left fore leg shoulder and he has three yellow stripes on his back, his tail blade was the same as Teza's and Tezla's tail blades, he has yellow spinal ridges similar to Spyro's but on top of his head was a yellow and blue creast, his eyes were the same brite yellow on his body, his name is Caecus a sixteen year old dragon. "Who are you?" Asher demanded this time getting a shock from Caecus paralyzing him, "my my you've got a lot spunck, your in no possition to demand anything but I will tell you who I am," taunted Ceacus with a self satisfiyed smirk, "my name is Ceacus second in command of the Dark Army under General Myth and his mate Umbra and they have ordered me to bring you in alive but the older one on the other hand is disposable" he said walking over to Volteara raising his tail blade above her chest and stabbed down into her and slashed to the right cutting her open, "leave her we got what we came for," ordered Caecus as the apes brought out shackles to imopalize Asher, "you are going TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER YOU BASTARD!" yelled Asher as flames started billow from his maw and spread to his limbs burning his captors when he unleashed his fury making a mushroom cloud scorching the area for ten miles around him.

In Warfang Spyro was walking with Cynder along the western wall enjoying their alone time, Spyro nuzzles Cynder lovingly as Cynder returned it, "aww look at the two love birds," said a large Crimson dragon smiling at them as they nuzzled disspite his presence, "hey dad out for a sunset walk again?" greeted Spyro smiling, chuckling Ignitus just smiles and looks to the west at the setting sun and looks back to the young couple getting a somber look on his face Ignitus walks up to Spyro and nonchalantly picks him up as Spyro protests when he is placed on Ignitus' back, "I'm going to barrow my son for awhile Cynder meet us back at the House later if you don't mind," he said while Spyro gives and exasperated sigh making Cynder giggle at him, "sure papa I'll see you guys back at the house" she said with a seductive look directed at Spyro and a teasing walk making Spyro sigh again as his father walks farther down the wall out of ear shot, picking Spyro up by his tail Ignitus set him back down and looks at him with a serious look, "Spyro I love you and Cynder very much and I approve of your union, but I want to know one thing son are willing to do what is nessary to be a guardian while mated to her when she may very well be one as well," asked Ignitus in a worried tone, "I don't know what you mean dad," Spyro said confused at what his father was asking, "I mean if need be will you be able to side against her at certain points and-" Ignitus started to say but Spyro raised a paw to stop him, "dad me and Cynder both disscused this issue earlier and understand what may come of it and we're willing to make those sacrifises for the good of our race dad," stated Spyro making Ignitus sigh with relief allowing a smile to blossem on his face putting a paw on top of Spyro's head he patted his son lovingly, "just make sure you take care of her Spyro" he stated making Spyro grin underneath the paw, "sure dad that I can do," replied Spyro as Ignitus lifted the paw when an explosion went off to the west making both of them jump and look west, they both gasp at the sight of the mushroom cloud when Ignitus leaps to the air, "come on Spyro we're going to check out that explosion" he called behind him as Spyro not needing to be told follows his father to investigate the explosion.

Back at the site of the explosion Asher gets up slowly from exuastion from the fury he unleashed only to be blasted with a bolt of electricity sending him into a boulder breaking his left wing, "uggh that burns you asshole" stated Caecus walking up to asher with the left side of his face and parts of his body and wings burned in between second and third degress, "I was ordered to bring you in alive but if you were to resist then I'm ordered to kill you such a shame all that effort and your mother will still bleed to death along with you," he taunted with and evil grin as Caecus raised his tail blade and repeats the same wound on Volteara, Asher screams in pain as Caecus staps him and slashes to the right opening Asher up, "good bye son of Ignitus make sure you give him my regards" stated Caecus laughing cruelly as he left the two of them for dead leaving the scorched corpses of his suppordenants, after Caecus left Asher forced himself to his feet and walked over to his mother who was still alive her wound burned closed by Asher but before he could reach her he fell on top of his wound making him roar in pain this time, he looks to his mother tears in his eyes as his eye site slowly blacking, "I'm sorry mom I wasn't strong enough I'm sorry" he thought closing his eyes accepting his fate when a loud boom of a dragon landing nearby made him raise his head to see a fiery orange dragon five years younger than he was then he looked at the adult and saw his father but just then he passed out from blood loss.

A day later in Warfang's Hospital Ignitus watches Asher sleep with a solem face, "hello master Ignitus checking on your rescues today" asked Ember with a knowing motherly smile. Chuckling Ignitus looks to her with a smile, "yes I am Ember how are they" he asked, Ember then walks up to the window watching Asher, "the older one is still in extensive care due to her wound and internal bleeding she should be out of exstinsive care after she gets some healing crystals used on her, the younger one should be good to go as soon as he wakes up," she informs him but then she gives him a distrustful look that makes Ignitus grin sheepishly, "the other guardians need to see him so they could get some information from him, and I can't seem to shake the feeling that I know this dragon he looks so much like my son Asher," he said thoughful at the end, "who will take him to see them I doubt you have any time since your in the final preperations for Spyro's and Cynder's mating day" she stated with a curious look as she watched Asher sleep, "I asked Spyro to do that for me he's probably asleep in the looby him and Cynder have staying up later than usual doing ancestors know what" Ignitus said with a grin making Ember smile knowingly, "I'll make sure he gets to the counsel just be sure you make your child's big day the most memorable master" she said as she left, Ignitus watched her leave with a smile turning to watch Asher sleep. After a little bit Ignitus left heading for the looby, as he entered it he imedeatly spotted Spyro curled up on one of the couches going to his son Ignitus placed a paw on Spyro's sleeping figure with smile before he left Spyro placed a fatherly kiss on his sons brow making him stir in his sleep but did not wake as Ignitus left to finish the wedding plans for Spyro and Cynder.

Several hours later Asher began to wake as he opened his eyes he felt he was on a bed but only saw a wall, "where am I?" he thought to himself, "I remember passing out after halucinating that dad just found me after the ambush" he continued in his head, then his eyes shot wide with fear, "the ambush! mother! we must have been captured" he shouted in thought jumping to his feet and leaping from his bed as he heard the door open. Ember walked into Asher's room to check on him when suddenly she was knocked to the ground yelping from surprise she felt a paw force it's self on the side of her neck to hold her there, "where am I?" demanded a voice making Ember look up to see the dragon she was checking on awake and paniky from the change of enviorement, "your in Warfang and among friends please calm down" said Ember a little worried, "I don't beleive you because a dragon attacked me and you could work for him," he stated coldly but before Ember could say anything an orange blur tackled her asailent Asher. Asher was now in panic mode trying to get loose from this young dragons hold but it was vice like he couldn't get away eyes bugging out out of sheer terror as he flashed back to when Caecus attacked him. "calm down your in Warfang friend calm yourself the guardians wish to speak with you" said the orange dragon on top of him, Asher hears this and calms down slightly then his eyes shot wide again, "my mother where is she? she's the older dragon that was with me" he asked paniced and starts to struggle again, then Ember spoke up, "she's fine her wounds are healed but she's still unconscious" at these words Asher calms down and relaxes and Spyro slowly climbs off him but still warey of him, getting to his feet Asher looks to the orange dragon next to see the young dragon looked at lot like his father Ignitus making want to ask but he deceided to ask when they were alone, "are u all right Ember?" asked Spyro concerned for his friend, "I'm fine Spyro thanks for asking, but how did you know I was in trouble?" she asked a little curious making Spyro grin his goofy grin, "oh I woke up to use the can and saw you pinned by him" he stated glaring at Asher, "well if don't mind sir since your awake I will tell you that you can leave but your mother must stay here untill she wakes up," informed Ember, nodding that he understood Asher turns to Spyro, "you said that the guardians needed to speak with me," he asked while Spyro nodded yes, "what for if you don't mind me asking" questioned Asher getting suspisous of the young fire dragon, "my father just told me to bring you to the temple to be questioned by them that's all" explain Spyro in an exaperated tone, squinting his eyes in anger at Spyro he finaly asked, "and who is your father if you don't mind answering?" making Spyro go on edge pulling his lips back in a snarl at his tone, "his name is Ignitus fire guardian of Warfang and I'm his son Spyro and fire guardian candidate," Spyro replied with a snarl, making Asher recoil in shock eyes wide looking to the ground thoughts racing, 'how is that possible dad died in the ring of fire helping Spyro and Cynder and yet he's here in Warfang but how?' he asked himself unbeleiving "hey we need to get to the guardians now so I could get a nap in" stated Spyro yawning making Ember chuckle at him, "Cynder keeping you up again with those late night shinanigans of hers?" She asked smiling at him knowingly making Spyro grin and blush while he scratched the back of his head guiltily, "yeah she can be pretty persuasive Ember and I just can't resist making her happy" he said making Ember shake her head, "just make sure she doesn't break you when both of you really decide to mate" she warned with an evil smirk as she walked off to complete her rounds, Asher walks up to Spyro with wide eyes and looks to him worryedly, "I did not like that look she gave you man" he stated, "same here dude" said Spyro as he turn towards the exit stopping to look back at Asher, "you coming it's best not to keep the guardians waiting" said Spyro in a gentle tone getting Asher to follow him as they left the hospital another dragon entered with a black cloak over her black scaled face she walked up to the receptionist, "have you a unnamed dragon here he's black with glowing red markings on him and he's apout ten years old?" she asked the recptionist perked up and look at her oddly, "are you his guardian or one of his family" she asked with a challenging tone. The cloaked dragon leaned in closer to the unfortunate mole placing a paw on the counter dropping a bag onto whispering, "I'm his sister please keep this quiet if you don't want an trouble?" asked the dragoness threateningly as the mole stared wide eyed at her sapphire blue eyes which held a threatening glare. The mole quickly look away as she opened the bag to see a large amount of gold coins in there putting the bag in her money pouch she look bag at the hooded dragon like nothing happened, "third floor room 666." She told the dragon, bowing her head in thanks she made her way upstairs heading for the room, once she got there she looked around to make sure no one was watching her as she entered the room and locked it on the inside, she made her way over to the red and black dragon she described to the mole in the lobbey silently she stalked over to him with a collar in her paw but as she reared up to place it on him he awoke, still a bit groggey he looks around to come face to face with the dragoness with the collar and looked into her eyes with recgnition eyes widening in terror she tried to clasp the collar but, "it's you get away someone help it's UMBRA" he yell unleashing a fear roar that blew out the whole wing of the hospital.

Meanwhile in Warfang's central plaza Spyro and Asher were heading for the temple after flying to the nearest resturaunt to get some breakast, "so if you don't mind who are you?" Spyro asked polightly wondring who Asher was, "my name is Asher and my mother is named Volteara," he said as Spyro nodded curiousity saited for now but Asher had other things in mind, "would you mind telling me who your father was and your name again because I'm not sure I heard you right?" He asked watching Spyro closely, sighing Spyro looked Asher in the eye, "like i said before my name is Spyro fire guardian candidate and son to the current fire guardian Ignitus" he said repeating himself only to jump back in surprise as Asher whooped in joy releasing a flame torrent in the sky before grabbing Spyro on the shoulders with his fore paws grinning from ear to ear, "Spyro, Ignitus is my father to your my brother my baby brother," he announced to Spyro shedding tears of joy as the information sank in and realization dawned in his mind as Spyro embraced his brother shedding tears of joy. Several minutes later both of them were heading to the temple again both of them talking exitedly to each other catching up and strengthing their bond, "Terrador and Volteer are going to have a heartattack when they hear this" Spyro said happily making Asher look at him weirdly, "shouldn't it be uncle Volteer Spyro?" he asked Spyro making the fire dragon look at Asher oddly, "what do you mean uncle Volteer?" Asked Spyro curiously and a little scared while Asher looks to the ground ashamed, "Spyro, our mother Volteara, is uncle Volteer's sister making him your uncle to brother" he said sadly because he just revealed his uncle's secret to his brother, "you mean Volteer has been my uncle without my knowlege and dad knew this to" Spyro said shakely Asher just nods yes to him as Spyro's anger rises to the boiling point and explodes, "WHY DO THEY NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING AFTER WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH FOR THEIR UNGRATFUL HIDES RAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled slaming a fire wrapped tail into the ground causing it to explode on impacting the ground, storming off towards the temple.

When they reach the counsel chamber the door opens to reveal Volteer, Terrador, Cyril, and Lord Arrow along with their proteges, Spyro without even anoucing Asher's name stormed over to where he would sit with his father and Flame and laied down on his cushion with his back turned to everyone even Cynder, knowing something was bothering him she tried to go over to him but was stopped by Cyril, as all this happened Terrador looks at Asher noticing certain similarities between both Volteer and Ignitus showing on him, with a sigh and a glance at Spyro he looked at Asher and rose to his full height, "young dragon please tell us your name who your parents are and what happened in the forest a couple of days ago" Terrador polightly ordered, "my name is Asher son of fire guardian Ignitus and Volteara sister to Volteer" he replied making the proteges gasp execpt Slipstream and Nightstream, Slipstream looks to Nightstream pointing to Asher, "did I just hear that right bro or am I losing it?" he asked his older brother making Nightstream smile, "yes you did brother yes you did" Nightstream replied, when Terrador recovered from the shock finding out that Ignitus' eldest son was alive he turned to Volteer and asked, "does Ignitus know if Asher is alive or not," and Volteer shook his head know when a fire ball expolded in his face and everyone turned to see a very pissed off Spyro staring at Volteer with murderess intent Teza and Tezla stood in front of Volteer protectivly as Spyro approched, "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE MY UNCLE VOLTEER HUH? I UNDERSTAND DAD'S REASON FOR NOT TELLING ME BUT WHAT'S YOUR'S HUH? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" he yelled at the eletricity guardian approching him with an intent to kill only to be stopped by Teza and Tezla, "get out of my way now" Spyro demanded angerily fangs bared at them, "no we're not going to move with until you calm down," said Tezla making Spyro snarl at him as Spyro leaned closer to whisper to them, "then I'll make you" and with that Spyro struck Tezla with a flame wrapped paw making an explosion on impacting Tezla's face sending him into a piller, Teza using her element and increased her speed to strike Spyro from the side to stun him but she was met with a flame wrapped tail exploding as it hit her chest she went flying into the wall knocking her out, "okay Spyro that's it you struck my sister now YOU PAY!" he stated shouting the last part as electricity crackled all over his body charging energy as flames covered Spyro's body when Tezla using the energy he charged to send a flury of lightingbolts flying at Spyro as Spyro unleased a giant wave of fire both elements meeting in the middle with explosive force. Both of them unwilling to give in as their elements fought for surpremecy dancing back and forth as they tried to overpower each other until Tezla started to tire and Spyro took advantge of it and increased the flames with a roar of anger making Tezla flinch as he struggled to keep the flames a bay but he was getting weaker as Spyro increased the flames again with another roar, face clinched in pain Tezla started to panic as the flames got closer and closer then with a final push from Spyro Tezla fired off a furry blasting the flames back but not stopping them, roaring in anger Spyro blasted more flames as they flew towards Tezla who was lieing on the ground exuasted from his elemental use thinking he was done for until Cynder leapped infront of his body shimmering with cold steam, she unleashed a wave of ice from her maw smashing it into Spyro's flames overpowering them and extinguishing them as Spyro sat there wide eyed panting and shaking from what he just did but before Cynder could run over and comfort him Volteer picked up the tired Spyro lifting him to eye level, "thats quiet enough from you nephew I'm sorry that I never told you about being your uncle but you have to understand I was afraid you wouldn't accept me so I hid it once I found out you were Ignitus' son" He said tears brimming in his eyes as Spyro stared at him still pissed of but slowly softening as Volteer coninued, "Spyro please accept an old dragon's appology for this, I love you but please understand I was scared please don't be mad at me it hurts to see you angery at me" Volteer said through tears empracing Spyro as Spyro empraced his uncle shedding tears aswell, "your right Uncle I'm sorry I'm so sorry" he said tightening his emprace "shush now nephew no need to appologise your anger was justified now go over to your mate-to-be she's worried," said Volteer as he put Spyro back on the ground, walking over to Cynder with his head down passing her and went to his cushion, as he layed down Cynder joined him lieing next to him nuzzling him as he returned it shedding tears, "boy, do they have issues? I think they need a family counseler," *smack* stopping mid-sentence Slipstream glared at his brother in anger, "what the hell was that for?" he asked angerily only to get hit again, "shut up Slipstream or I'm goint to sick Tsunami on you," warned Nightstream but before Slipstream could retaliate Arrow grabs both of their heads and slams them together, "both of you knock it off or I'm going to make both of you spar with me after the wedding" he ordered shutting the brothers up while Eartha and Stone were trying not to laugh and failed as they snickered from the repressed laughter, "please Asher continue with your report" stated Terrador ignoring his pupil's snickers, "well me and my mother were heading to Warfang to live with Uncle Volteer and pay respects to father's grave but when we landed in the western forest we were ambushed by apes and grublins and a dragon," he reported making the guardians gasp, "I say who was this dragon and who did he work for?" Asked Cyril, "his name was Caecus and he said he was second in command of the Dark Army under a General Myth" replied Asher solemly making Arrow growl in anger, "so he lives after all" he stated making the other guardians stare at him like he was the devil, "I'll explain after the others leave they don't need to hear this," he informed the guardians and they nod in acceptance, "thank you Asher now how do we approach Ignitus about his son being here," asked Terrador then Spyro perked up with a sly grin, "I can help with that but all of you must stay quiet about this or my plan won't work same with you Asher" stated Spyro when everyone gave him their word he explained his plan to the whole group making all of them smile mischeviously.

Later that evening a young black dragon with glowing red markings ran through the desserted slums of Warfang hoping to lose the dragoness that almost cornered him in the hospital but he was getting tired and she knew it, the dragoness he identified as Umbra turned down the same street he turned on, "I know your tiring just stop and accept that I've finnally caught you after five years Axel" she called smiling evilily under ther hooded cloak, the young dragon called Axel heard her a ran faster but tripped and falls to ground hard but gets up limbs off at a fast past looking behind him as he limbs into and snow white dragon, "whats your hurry little one?" he asked but Axel hides under him for an answer as Umbra walks into site "excuse me kind sir that little dragon is under my care so if you please hand him over I'll be out of your scales" she asked polightly, looking at the young dragon the white dragon shook his head, "no I don't think so miss but he's not going anywhere until you give me proof that he's under your care," he stated challenging her, growling Umbra looks at the white dragon with a snarl he couldn't see, "but he's my brother I would like to take him home," she stated, "LIAR" shouted Axel, and the white dragon smirks, "well looks like he doesn't belevie you," he stated taking a battle stance tail above his head, but Umbra notices something strange about his tail it had no tail blade it was just a normal tail, "your going to regret that choice dragon" Umbra threaten revealing her anger, she then charged the white dragon who did the same colliding they started to claw, bite, and headbutt each other but no one landed a blow due to their supurb dodging skills until the white dragon bit Umbra in the center of the neck percing the cloak and scales deep enough the blood squirted up as she moved to get away, releasing her the white dragon was grinning like a hungery predator in-front of his next meal, Umbra recovered and charged when suddenly the world started to spin, she stopped but could barly stand let alone walk, her site started quadruple and she got dizzy and her element started fly from her maw in shadow fire bursts, "well I must say that your taking that poison well," the white dragon said smuggly, "p-p-pois-s-son" stuttered Umbra as the poisons effects doubled, the white dragon laughs at her now grinning smuggly at her, "yes poison this paticurlar one affects your motor skills and other nerve related asspects of your body," he stated still grinning walking up to Umbra, "right now you should be seeing everything in multiples your body can barly stand or walk for that matter, your speech should be impaired and in about fifteen minutes you should pass out" he continued with a evil grin as he walked away picking up Axel and headed back to his home, while Umbra took off into the air trying to stay aloft but barly and then she finally passes out in the western forest crashing through the trees, as the white dragon settles Axel in his house, "whats your name young dragon?" he asked and Axel looks at him with a smile, "my name is Axel sir" he replied making the white dragon chuckle, "please sir is my father I'm Moonstride nice to meet you Axel," Moonstride said smiling at the small dragon as he fell asleep, walking to the window Moonstride looks to the moon with a smile and hope, "Shadowheart my brother please be safe, baby brother I miss you since you left three years ago just be safe" he prayed to the moon and went to his bed and slept.

The next morning Spyro was just getting up from his bed in his home that Ignitus gave him spending the night away from Cynder much to his dislike but tradition was tradition and it was traditional for them to spend the night away from each other but right now Spyro was more concerned about the massive hangover he has right now from that bacholors party he had last night. Getting cleaned up he went downstairs and to one of the three guest rooms he had and entered it walking to the sleeping form of his brother Asher and slugged him in the face knocking him off the bed waking him up, "uz a wha me pu, oh it's you Spyro ooh my aching head why did you punch me in the face dude and added to my hangover I'm hating life right now," he said, not answering Spyro just tosses a peice of parchment onto Asher's bed and walks out, "directions to my wedding please be there," stated Spyro as he left and takes off flying to the palace grounds were the wedding is going to take place.

Spyro arived at the palace and was imedeatly lead to his dressing room as he entered he saw Flame passed out on a couch while Slipstream sat across from his brother holding his head as head laid it on the table, Tezla was admiring the art work when Spyro slammed the door, making flame jump out of his skin and fall flat on his face, while Slipstream crindged from the loud noise due to his hangover, "Spyro did you really need to do that dude you almost gave me a heart attack" Flame complained as he got in to his cermoinial armor which was golden color with the fire guardian symbol on his shoulders and the city uard crest on his chest and back, while Slipstream got into his black armor with Nightstream already in his silver armor, "because it looked like you needed it Flame" Spyro responed sarcasticly as he got into his purple and orange armor with his family crest on the chest and back with the fire guardian symbol on the shoulders, "oi would you two keep it down my head is killing me" Slipstream ordered as his held his head groaning, "then maybe you shouldn't have drank so much nitwit" Nightstream said as he clanged his helmet against his tail blade making Slipstream whine and hold his head all the harder, just then a mole walks into the room, "we're ready for you now" she said as they followed her out to the courtyard taking their possitions while Spyro steps up to the alter smiling to Ignitus who nods his head to his son smiling at him when Hunter with his Avalarian flute and Meadow on the organ start to play "here comes the bride" as the flower girls a dragoness hatchling and a Cheetah kitten duo lay flower pedals as Terrador in his extravagant cerimonial guardian armor excourting Cynder and she came into veiw wearing instead the traditional white garmets she's wearing and bright orange wedding armor/dress with an orange veil to cover her face 'wow she looks possitivly raidiant' thought Spyro as they walked up to the stand Cynder giving a peck to her dad as they embraced and she took her place next to Spyro, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to be apart this glorius unoin between these two dragons," Ignitus began looking to all gathered before him and the young couple, "before the couple says their vows who gives this shining jewel away to this blazing heart?" Ignitus asks to the crowd and Terrador stands holding back tears "I do" he says voice cracking from held back tears as he sits back down, "the couple has writen their own vows" Ignitus says as Spyro and Cynder face each other, "Cynder you have been alone for most of your life until you met me and together we save the world from the Dark Master and when we awoke from our four year slumber I confessed my love to you now I make a this vow to you I will not let you be alone for as long as I still breath" Spyro vowed holeheartedly, "Spyro you've sacrificed so much for others even me you let your body take a blow that would have killed me because of your love and so I vow for as long as you live I will be there to heal your wounds no matter where they are wiether they be pyhsical or spiritual" Cynder vowed bowing her head slightly, "the rings please" Ignitus said to Flame holding out a pillow for them and Flame placed the two rings to him (the same ones Spyro made) and Ignitus held them to the couple, Cynder then grabs Spyro's ring and clasped it to his left leg when she did that he grabed hers and clasped it to her left leg, "by the power veisted in me as Fire Guardian I now pronounce you mates Spyro you may kiss your mate" Ignitus announced as Spyro lifted Cynder veil from her face and brought her into a passinate kiss, then the crowd cheered for the young couple when, "dad is that really you!" a voice sounded over the crowd making them go silent as everyone turns to the brides entrance to see Asher standing there, 'dad?' Ignitus thought confused, "it's me your son Asher" Asher cried trying to hold back tears when it hit Ignitus and he remembered the young dragon, tears running down his face Ignitus rushed foward and held his eldest son, "your alive Asher i was so worried my son I missed you and your mother so much I'm sorry that i wasn't there" he said through tears of joy as they embraced, "I don't care about the past your here now that's all that matters" Asher said as he shed his own tears of joy, they held each other for a good minute before a series of thuds snaps everyones attention back to the wedding stand to see Slipstream flat on his face ass strait up in the air with his tail looping over to rest on top of his head, Nightstream groaned as his face palmed himself while everyone including Tsunami were tying not to laugh at the fucked up wind dragon, then Nightstream grabbed his hopless brother's tail and dragged his ass out of sight while saying, "I told you not to drink so much last night now look what happened ypu passed out in the middle of a wedding by the ancestors your hopeless but your my brother so I stuck with you knucklehead". After all that drama everyone moved on to the reception and partied for most of the night and watched a solo dace between Spyro and Cynder paired up a perfect night for an almost perfect day.

In the forest on the outskirts of Warfangs western wall Umbra was limbing to the hill top meeting place where Caecus was waiting for her blood was dripping from the wound Moonstride gave and she was still feeling some of the effects of his poisonous bite, "madam Umbra are all right" she heard Caecus call as she walked up the hill cloak billowing in the wind revealing several pieces of woodden shrapnel impaling her right side from Axel's fear roar in the hospital, "I'm fine just a bit whoozy from a fight with a very interesting dragon" she responded to him, "so Axel did this to you" he asked but Umbra shakes her head, "no Axel just gave me a few peices of wood into my side no why I'm so whoozy is from a moon white poison dragon," she said with a smirk "what I thought white dragons were only able to use the ice element not poison" Caecus stated confused as Umbra's smirk widened into a feral grin, "yes thats what I thought as well but he used poison and that's not the only thing i sensed from him" Umbra commented, "what was the other thing madam"? Asked Caecus raising am eye ridge, "I think he might be a fear dragon to because Axel hid behind him like he knew him and both of us know fear dragons espeacily fear dragons who know the fear whisper ability can sense one another's presence. I would love to get my paws on him and that black shadow dragon that vanished from Venom's grasp a year ago" She stated giddily while Caecus looked at her in thought, "the shadow dragon you mentioned he was the one with the three scyth tail blades correct?" he asked and she nodded as Caecus smiled "well looks like I'm not the only one who missed his target he said and Umbra gave him a death stare, "he resisted madam and your orders were to kill any target who resisted capture" Caecus stated as Umbra nodded, looking back to Warfang with a look of disgust, "two candidates gone one under protection and one hopeful damn this was a horrible waste of time" she though as she walked off, "let us return to my mate Caecus he's waiting for us" she said as Caecus followed behind her.

The day after Spyro and Cynder's wedding The guardians gather all of their candidates in the collisium with the proteges standing in front of their fellow candidates, "we are gathered here after the alotted two months and all of us are impressed by your progess and knowlege of your respected element," Terrador started but paused to take a breath when Ignitus spoke up, "we have already have chosen our apprentices but we are holding a tornement for all of our candidates," said Ignitus with a smile as Volteer started to speak, "the tornement shall start out within your elements pitting fire candidates against fire candidates and so on when there are but two left to fight in all of the elements then the real tornement will begin with the fighters being chosen at random to fight in the first rounds then the winners will face off until the finals and the tornement is one lose knockout tornement," as Volteer finished Cyril spoke up "the rules are as follows there will be no furries allowed all fighter mist wear full battle armor for your bouts in order to prevent injury other than those restrictions it's a no holds bared tornement we espect all of you to go all out even if you have to fight family, friends or mates," finished Cyril, the Arrow spoke, "this tournement is not to decide the apprentices they have already been decided and they will be revealed as every tournement ends with the last two left before the second one begins and remember one thing though you are not in any danger here doesn't they enemy out there will be merciful," he finished while looking right at Nightstream reminding him that he is not aloud to go for the kill like he did when training with Arrow because of his years of service to Demetrius. "Now with all that said go get some rest for tomorrow the tourniment starts," Ignitus said grinning then looked right at Spyro and Cynder in a father like manner, "thats means you two as well no late night shenannigans until after this tournement is over" he said to the now mated couple making them blush as Slipstream fell over laughing only to get a closed paw to the nuts by Tsunami making Nightstream face palm himself muttering to the couple, "your both hopeless" all Tsunami did was crack her neck and nuckles menicingly at him while Nightstream grinned at her like a predetor does prey making her back off, "now all earth guardian candidates will meet in the earth arena's training room at nine'o clock sharp, now dissmissed" Terrador commanded and the candidates dispersed while all the proteges gathered at Spyro's home, "tournement oooh that sounds like fun," Stone said with a grin while Eartha was thinking along those same lines but little bit more discret about what her face showed, "I think it's just a waist of time and publicly demeaning having to fight your fellow candidates" Berg commented looking anoyed that he has to fight, "well I can't stop thinking about it, it's so exciting that I shaking from anticapation" stated Slipstream excitedly while snuggled up to Tsunami and grinning like a kid in a candy store, "no Slipstream your still shaking from Tsunami's nut shot earlier" teased Nightstream while looking indifferent to the whole deal but on the inside nervese that he would try to kill anyone he fought because of his past, Slipstream atunned to his brother's expreasions he knew what Nightstream really felt "bro your not going to kill anyone because we're here to make sure you stay you" Slipstream said to his brother low enough only Nightstream heard him making his older brother to at him but Slipstream just gave Night stream a wink and looked back to their friends, "oh come on Berg and be a sport for once in your life instead of an aristocrat," Cynder said with a look of exaperation, "well excuse me princess but I'm entitled to my own oppions and you act more like a noble instead of acting like these commoner trash heaps," he said only to gulp a second later as he was face to face with a very pissed off Nightstream who beat Spyro to the punch litterally because Nightstream laid Berg out by slugging him in the head sending him into the wall behind him, "you have no right to talk like your better that me you get out of your bed like I do," Nightstream growled "but you think your better than us because you were born rich and into a noble family well you couldn't be more wrong and you have no idea what I went through to be here free like you insult me again and I'll make sure no noble dragon will ever mate with you," Nightstream snarled at Berg before leaving as Slipstream followed him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, "Berg you need to go dude I think it would be best if also stayed away from my mate and me if you you don't want to be seen with commoner trash," Cynder stated cold enough to make Spyro shiver at her tone as Berg glared at her, "you should have taken me up on my offer to marry you to my brother so you could have been the heir to Warfangs throne and so your family could keep a pureblooded status," he said as Spyro growled at him with murder in his eyes making Berg's blood run cold from it stepping in front of her mate she looked Berg in the eye as she slapped him and drug Spyro into their bedroom as everyone left, "Berg your an idoit a spoiled brat and a stuck up fool who thinks pureblooded noble dragons better than everyone else and for your information Spyro's family line is decended from the first High King of Blazehelmn keep", stated Flame in disgust as he left Berg standing alone in the street as they left Spyro and Cynder's home.

Later that night Berg walks into his masoin givin to him by his parents in the Capital of Icehord Feif and walks into his private study shutting the door and locked it, then shut the curtains and scaned the entire room to check for any recording crystals as a precation. When he finished his checks in the room he walked over to his desk and sat down behind it as he brought out a comunication crystal and set it on the desk, he tapped the crystal in a sequence with a talon which activated the crystal, when the crystal's surface turned black, "contact General Myth" he commanded as two blood red eyes formed in the Crystal, "why do you contact me Berg I have more pressing matters to deal with" said a distorted voice in an annoyed tone, "I'm sorry my lord but the princess Cynder ignored my advances and still became mated to Spyro son of Ignitus" informed Berg nervous that Myth was going to send an assissin to kill him "most unfortunate but it can't be helped continue your mission young dragon and we'll leave your feif alone" Myth commanded as Berg bowed to him as the crystal deactivated and berg put it away as he went to his room a collasped into his bed.

Dawn signaled a new day has begun and the city was buzzing with activity as dragons all over Warfang feif nd the out lieing fiefs to watch the tournement now known as The Element Cup to cheer on their favorite to win, as the earth arena was filled to the brim of spectators of all walks od life and species, when arena was filled Terrador walked out onto the observation balcony with the other guardians and their proteges, "ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first ever Element Cup" he announced making the crowd roar in excitment "today my earth guardian candidates shall kick off the tournement with a battle royal till the last two are standing" he stated as the crowd roared in reponse, "and now without ado CANDIDATES TAKE THE FEILD" Terrador roared slaming a paw into the balcony making the entier arena quake and the candidates marched out till they circled around till all of them were in the arena and all of them looked like they were ready for war their armor shining in the morning sun, "all of you know the rules as they were explained yesterday and after this battle I will annouce my aprentices" Terrador stated looking to all of his candidates and raised a paw and all of the candidates dropped into a battle stance growling and snarling at each other, "BEGIN" roared Terrador as brought his paw down as all hell broke loose as the earth guardian candidates charged and blasted their elements as they collided into each other or their element slamed into each other dragons were battling tooth and claw beating the holy hell out each other while others battled with their elements attacking any one who twiched in their direction before jumping into the fray and after several hours four candidates were left standing Eartha was not one of them she got knockout by Stone from the start, Stone faced off with one of his rivals as they bit clawed and threw each other into the walls trying to make the other submit while the two females face off ended and soon it was a three way fight which ended quickly as Stone grabbed his male rival by the horns and slammed his head into the dirt then threw him into a wall knocking him out cold ending the battle, "both of you may stand down and crongradulations upon reaching this stag of the tournement Stone, and Crystal(a lime green dragoness same age as Stone not as big and is the twin sister of Eartha but without the tattoos and scars), Terrador said to the young dragons, "now for my apprentices, the first and ovious choice is Stone of the dessart tribes, and my second apprentice is what surprised even myself though Eartha seemed to be a great choice but she told me herself she came her to learn more about her element not become earth guardian which surprised me but then I saw this young dragon," he stated gesturing to Cryastal, "she wanted the possition and has proven herself more than worthy as my aprentice" Terrador boomed to all as the two earth dragons had their silver medalions ripped off only to be replaced by to golden ones, "congradulations my students you've earned it" he said with a smile as the crowd cheered in congrats to the new Earth Guardian Aprentices, "the next rounds of the tournement shall begin tomorrow at the same time for the ice candidates to duke it out" Cyril annouced to the excited crowd as the guardians left.

Back at the temple around the dinner table their was a series of snap crackle pops, "ohh crrrap I'm going to feel that tomorrow" Stone stated as he streched out his back and neckmaking Eartha chuckle, "well I'm glad I got to do that damage" she said mockingly as Stone glared until both back hips pop, "okay that hurt" he said making everyone laugh at him so he took a swipeat Slipstreamsincehewas the closest only to make his shoulders pop painfuly as the silver wnd dragonjumped over the paw and landed on top of the earth dragon making his back pop more, "ohman you afully tense here let me help" Slipstream said as he twisted his paws slighty making Stone's back pop more as he swung his tail at Slipstream making leap off as another series of snap crackle pops echoed in the dinning hall, "your an ass Slipstream" Stone said as he finished his portion of deer and left to go to his room as the other's followed suite and went to bed.

The next day brought a excited an giddy Cynder to the ice arena being escourted by her mate Spyro as they entered her fitting room in the arena, "oh I can't wait to show off what I learned to my mom," Cynder rambled as Spyro brought out the brand new set of battle armor he made for her, "hey Cyn lets get you armor on so can be ready as he opened the crate he had brought here during the night, "oh by the ancestors it's absolutly gorges Spyro" She stated as she gave him a kiss and took off her choker so it didn't get dameged out there as Spyro placed her black and magenta armor with the symbol of the Ice guardian on her fore leg shoulders, helmet and back in the same bule color that Cyril is with the royal seal on her chest in blazing orange and just below it was Spyro's family crest, making Cynder look absolutly intimidating and feirce, "you look just as gorges with that armor on Cyn" Spyro complimented her as they nuzzled before Spyro placed her helmet on her head, "I gotta run do your best and I love you" Spyro said lovingly "and I love you Spyro now get going before both our fathers get mad at you" Cynder said just as lovingly as Spyro exited leaving her alone to warm up and get used to moving in the armor.

While Cynder is getting ready the arena filled to compassity again as most of the city came to watch along with all those who traveled to Warfang and like last time the guardians came out onto the balcony well all except Terrador who was in the arena, "ladies and gentlement of the lands welcome to the second day of the tournement" Cyril said to to the crowd as they cheered, "today my candidates will battle in one on one match ups leading to the final bought which is an exipition between the last two candidates standing" he stated making the crowd roar with anticipation, "now our esteamed earth guardian Terrador has volunteered to ref the fights to keep them fair" Cyril announced to the crowd while gesturing to him, "and without futher ado our first match up is between two royal dragons" Cyril stated getting the crowd pumped, "on the right is the son of the esteamed Baron of Dante's Freezer, FROST!" Cyril announced as a snow white dragon walked out wearing oceanic armor with his family crest emblazened in red on his chest and back, "now his opponent on the left is one of Warfang's own," Cyril said as the crowd roared, "she is the duaghter of two esteamed dragons and she is CYNDER THIRD PRICESS OF WARFANG AND DUAGHTER OF TERRADOR AND ICHARA" Cyril roared as the crowd went nuts as Cynder walked out to the center of the arena opposite of Frost, "now shake paws" Terrador ordered as Cynder and Frost grasped each other paws hard trying to get the other to wince, "bow to your teacher" ordered the earth dragon, both Cynder and Frost bowed to Cyril as he bowed to them, "now face each other," and the tow dragons followed the order. Raising a paw Terrador looked to both dragons seeing them both ready to go in a battle stance, "BEGIN" he yelled leaping back and out of range as Cynder leapt into action firing off several ice shards at Frost who used his tail blade to shatter all but one as is hit his chest and sent him flying from the sheer force of the impact but bafore he could recover Cynder was on top of him swinging her tail blade in his direction as he used his wings push himself into the air to dodge her but as her tail blade struck the snow covered ground a wave of ice blasted out from the ground grazing him as the ice wave smashed into the arena wall behind him, landing on his feet Frost blasted out a freezing mist at Cynder as he leaped into the air taking to the sky as the ice mist covered the arena, "hey look up ice for brains" yelled a voice above Frost making him look up only to see Cynder above him swinging the blunt edge of her tail blade level with his head as it smashed into his head sending him into the ground making a crater where he hit out cold, "WINNER IS PRINCESS CYNDER OF WARFANG" Terrador shouted as the crowd went wild from the ending of the fight but no one was as loud as Spyro as he let loose a torrent of fire into the sky making Cynder blush. Bergs fight lasted five seconds as he blasted his opponent with an ice bomb and ruthlessly smashed her head into the ground with his tail knocking her out cold. Cynder and Berg both won their semi round matches with ease now they stood in the center of the arena glaring daggers at each other in hate, Terrador raised his paw both of them dropped into their battle staces and brought down yelling, "BEGIN" leaping back as Berg fired off three ice bombs at Cynder who charged foward dodging them as she reached Berg she smashed the blunt end of her tail blade into Bergs head sending him flying and to smash into the snow covered ground, Cynder then smashed her tail into the ground unleashing a wave of ice at Berg who counter with the same move but Cynder's was more powerful and blasted through his making him take to the sky as the ice wave froze his back legs and tail weighing him down in the air when Cynder was above him and before he could react she did the same thing she did to Frost and tried to cave in his skull by smashing the blunt end of her tail blade into his helemted head sending him crashing into the ground twice as hard as Frost, Berg tried to stand only to have Cynder crash into himsending further into the ground but she was not done grabbing Berg by the head she threw him into the wall with surprising strength making him dent the wall as Berg stood again he was smashed back into the wall as Cynder rammed him in the gut making him vomit both his breakfast and blood she dodged the vomit and then bit her jaws around Berg's throat and slamed him into the ground pinning him with a the death bite as Terrador threw her off of him to check if he was alive but he vitals were fine as he shackily stood up, "CYNDER IS THE WINNER" Terrador announced the crowd cheered and Spyro fired another fire torrent in celebration, "congrats both of you for getting this far but I regret to inform you two that I am taking one aprentice and one only" Cyril announced making the crown go silent and made Cynder worried, " the dragon I chose is the only one in my oppion who desservies this appointment and that dragon is the one and only Cynder!" he stated making the crowd go wild when, "WHAAAT! YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME! SHE IS NOTHING BUT A COMMENER LOVING SKANK!" Berg shouted but before Terrador or Cynder could do anything a orange streak smashed into him causing a massive explosion sending him into the wall behind him but before he could do anymore damege Ignitus grabs Spyro in his maw while Terrador grabs Cynder in a similar manner but the only voice that could be heard was Spyro's as he cursed up a storm at Berg, but unseen by everyone Nightstream gripped the railing so hard from anger he shattered it making Arrow look at him in concern, 'I think that hit more than just a nerve for him it was personal and if Berg and him were to fight I think Nightstream would try to kill him for that insult' Arrow thought worriedly as they left along with the spectators.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE HE HAD THE GAL TO SAY THAT OHHH I WANNA RIP THAT ARISTOCRATIC THROAT OF HIS OUT AFTER I SHOVE HIS GENITAILS DOWN HIS NECK" Spyro shouted still pissed off at Berg for what he said as Cynder and the others let him vent his anger completely understanding his anger at Berg for insulting Cynder publicly after she had gained the apprenticeship Berg had felt he desserved, "Spyro calm down at least you get to pay him back when the final tournement starts and beat the hell out of that spoiled rotten, snot nosed, bastard" Cynder said trying to calm him down and it seemed to work as he took a deep breath and the tempurature in the room dropped signifigantly, "well that's if big bro doesn't kill him first" Slipstream stated from next to Tsunami as they snuggled making everyone stare at him, "by the way where is Nightstream?" Spyro asked woorried Nightstream would try to kill Berg now, "he's venting with master Arrow right now in the training arena" Slipstream said as he got up headed for his room in the templeand everyone followed his lead and went to bed. The next day Teza and Tezla breezed throught there compitition and their match ended with a draw as the shocked each other while both of them locked each other in a death bite and both ended up being Volteer's choice for apprenticeship.

As dawn came to Warfang the fire arena filled to compassity earlier than usual as Spyro and Cynder headed for his ready room in the arena at a brisk pace because Spyro was pumped and wanted to show his dad how much he grew and to prove himself to the other candidates when, "there he is hey Spyro over" a voice called as Spyro saw it was Asher and a older dragoness waiting for him and Cynder by the door of his ready room, "hey Asher what are you doing here? and who is with you?" Spyro asked as he hugged his brother, "by the ancestors you look so much like your father son" the yellow dragoness stated making Spyro nervous, "I'm your mother Spyro I finally get to meet you" Volteara said as tears of joy started to form when Spyro ran to her and embraced her leg (since he wasn't tall enough to reach higher) "mom I so happy your alright" he said as she returned the embrace as she looked to Cynder, "well are you going to greet you mother-in-law Cynder" Volteara asked with a warm smile as Cynder ran to her in answer, they sepperates after a little bit when Cynder told Volteara and Asher that Spyro needed to get ready, "do your best son I'll be watching with your father," Volteara said as she and Asher left, after five minutes Spyro had his dark purple armor on with both his family crest and the royal seal on his chest and back with the fire guardian inblom on his helmet and shoulders. While out side Volteara sat next to her mate and the other guardians as the crowd buzzed with excitment when Ignitus silenced them all by raising his wings, "today is the fire candidates turn to do battle to see which two can advance to the fianl tournement" he stated and the crowd roared excitedly, "but I regret to inform you all that I well be following Cyril in only choosing one apprentice but I did not make this decision it was my stand in Ferna and I'm folowing her choice to say thanks for filling up the void I had left almost four years ago a void that was hard to live up to so the one apprentice is her choice she made a month ago before I returned and i stand by it and so do the other guardians" he informed the crowd as scatered cheers broke out, "now without furthur ado our first match of the day is between two powerful fire dragons" Ignitus announced making the crowd cheer like mad, "on my left we have Volcanus of Blazehelm" and as Ignitus announced the youn dragon he walked out and he was massive twice the size of a normal adolesent dragon, " and on my righ we have one of Warfangs own, my son SPYRO!" he yelled as Spyro walked out Cynder cheering her heart out for him making him blush, the fighter paid their respects to each other and to Ignitus and Terrador raised his paw and both dropped into a battle stance, then he dropped it yelling, "BEGIN" and leaped out of the way as both dragons comet dashed at each other colliding into each other causing a massive explosion blocking them from veiw when Volcanus flew out of the smoke crashing into the dirt as Spyro flew out in pursuit a slaming a flame wrapped tail onto him making Volcanus fly into the wall from the explosion and before Volcanus got back to his feet Spyro slamed his head into the wall with a paw KOing him, "and the winner is Spyro of Warfang," Terrador yelled making the crowd cheer like mad. Flame's match went just as well as he got his opponent in the death bite. Both dragons blasted ans scorched their way through the competition while Cynder was cheering herself horse for Spyro and finally they found themselves face to face in the final round. Both clasped paws as they reached the center of the arena, "may the best win and lets have some fun" flame said in a playful tone, "same to you buddy" Spyro responded in the same tone, then they bowed to Ignitus and faced each other dropping into their battle stances whenTerrador raised his paw then dropped it yelling "BEGIN" and leaped out of the way as both fire dragon shot a pillar of fire at each other and both attacks narrowly missed Terrador as they collided, both dragon pumped power into their attacks as they struggled back and forth to over power the other until Spyro started to get the upper hand and Flame did the smart thing a cut of his fire taking to the sky to avoid Spyro's attack as it smashed into the wall were Flame was standing a second ago, Spyro followed Flame into the air and the two fire dragons circled each other for a second then both of the flew at each other as fast as they could slamming into each other and started to claw, bite, punch, and headbutting one another the crowd and Cynder were watching the contest with baited breath, when both of them fired a fireball at each other but the balls missed each other by inches and hit both dragons making both crash to the ground hard as Cynder and Ember gasped when their mates hit the ground, flame maneged to stand but bearly he looked to where Spyro hit a saw a crater no Spyro when heard a rushing next to him making him look to his right to see Spyro swinging his flame wrapped tail in a uppercut towards his chest, Flame leaped back but it was to late as the tail smashed into him and exploded on comtact sending him into a wall and Spyro followed up by placing his tail blade to Flames throat, "SPYRO IS THE WINNER" Terrador roared as the crowd just lost it while Cynder started jumping around in celebration, Spyro held out a paw to Flame to help him up, "good match there buddy" Spyro complemented as Flame took the paw and got back to his feet, "yeah that was a good match bud," Flame replied with a wirey grin as both of them headed for the center of the arena, "the both of you fought well and I am proud to have the pleasure of training you though as breif as it was I know Ferna would be proud to see her students do that well" Ignitus stated as the to dragons bowed their thanks to him, "now to the sad part of my job for only one of you was chosen to be the fire guardian aprentice" Ignitus said regretfuly, "Ferna chose this dragon because he was notibly the strongest candidate, and fought through advirsity and his trials have brought him here" Ignitus ranted as he looked down at the two young fire dragons, "this dragon is none other than my son Spyro of Warfang" Ignitus announced making Flame grin from ear to ear as he clapped Spyro on the back in congrats while the crowd cheered like crazy, "tomorrow the wind dragons get their chance to raise hell and the Typhoon brothers have been iching to fight" Ignitus informed the crowd and as he finish both Slipstream and Nightstream both took to the sir and slmed into each other sending out a gust of wind that bllew the spectators out of their seats, "those wto have been rearing to go now you get to see them fight tomorrow" Arrow said as he followed the guardians out of the arena while Slipstream and Nightstream roared challenges to each other as they flew off to the temple clashing a few more times send shockwaves of wind everywhere.

The next morning the brothers woke at the sametime ignoring the other's presence until they reached the wind arena, they face each other and they headbutted each other sending a powerful shockwave of wind, "you better not lose you silver punk" Nightstream said threateningly to Slipstream making him grin evily, "same to you yah black brat" Slipstream replied as they walked to the opposite ends of the arena. Several hours later the arena was filled once more but everyone want to watch the to brothers go at it but the arena was split with Slipstream fans and Nightstream fans they went as far to bet who would win as Lord Arrow walked into the arena via the balcony, "ladies and gentlemen thank you for coming today my students get to tear the heavens apart for your entertainment but I like the rest of the guardians have already chosen my aprentices now without anymore foreplay lets BEGIN!" Arrow announced making the crowd wild, "on my left we have one of Windhelms finest son of the esteamed general Javilen, I'm proud to introduce, Whirlwind of Windhealm" Arrow annouced as a runt of a wind dragon walked out in red armor with the family crest on his chest and back is black, "now on my right we have one of Warfangs own and one of the Typhoon brothers, I give SLIPSTREAM THE SILVER ARROW" Arrow annouced using Slipstream's nickname Arrow gave him as Slipstream walked out waving to the crowd like an idoit and blew a kiss for his dragoness Tsunami, he is wearing black and silver armor with wind guardian emblom both where it normaly is and on the chest and back, he shook the other dragons paw and got ready as Terrador raised his paw, Terrador dropped his paw and jumped away as the two drakes smashed into each other graspping each others paws trying to over power the other, though that wasn't the case with Slipstream, "is this all you can do *sigh* boooooring" he said bored as he swept Whirlwinds feet out from under him as he spun and struck the runt with his tail as he fired a wind bullet with it sending the pour dragon into the wall behind him knocking him out cold while Slipstream sat on his haunches, "NEXT!" he yelled as he cleaned out his ear hole, "slipstream wins" Terrador says still stuned at the speed Slipstream ended the fight, "now on to our next fight on my left we have the younger sister of Xalo of the Howling wind Tribes, introducing STREAK of the howling wind" Arrow announced after Slipstream left and as an average looking wind dragoness entered the arena with pink armor on with her tribe symbol on her chest and back, "and on my left we have the older Typhoon brother NIGHTSTREAM THE BLACKHURRICANE" Arrow announced making Nightstream wince at the use of his old name but the crown paid no attention to it as they cheered, the same process was repeated but as Terrador droped his paw streak charged at Nightstream he did not move until the last second and leaped into the air a good twenty feet above Streak as she stopped at where he used to stand, flipping till Nightstream had his head pointed right at her and spread his massive wings gathering his wind element into them using them as sails, he threw them back using the wind in them to get him a huge boost he smashed her into the ground ruthlessly by crashing into her making the entire crowd and the guardians cringe in sypathy, "Nightstream wins" Terrador announced as Nightstream carried Streak's unconces form to Ember and left. The brothers had not trouble what so ever as they took down their fellow candidates and both of them ended up walking to the center of the arena for the final match for them before the final tournement. Both of the didn't bother to shake paws but instead the smashed their heads together in a hard ass headbutt that rang through out the arena then the trash talk begain, "bring it shit head", "I'll wipe the floor with you come on", "your done for black bitch" "I'll beat your head in sliver ass" and such other comments as Terrador backed up not bothering to get between the sibling rivals and yelled, "BEGIN" and the brothers shot into action as their tail blades clashed creating and hurricane force shockwave as they tried to over power each other when they take to the sky they fight as hard as they did when they first met Arrow and filled the arena with so much wind no one could stay in their seats for more than five seconds and this lasted for and hour until both dragons crashed into each other and didn't seperate crashing into the ground as they beat the shit out of each other, when the dust cleared both of them had their tail blades at the other's throat, "DRAW" terrador announced making the crowd cheer and those who bet groaned cause they just lost a shit ton of money, "bravo you two absolutly brillant exactly what I'd expect from my best students, now apprentices" Arrow announced as they clasped each other in a one armed bro hug as they crowd congradulated them, "with all of the preliminairies out of the way the final part of the tournement begins tomorrow as the ten fighters two from every element fight to see who is the strongest among themselves." Arrow said as he left with the crowd while Slipstream and Nightstream took to the air heading for the nearest pub to celibrate along with the rest except Spyor and Cynder.

As night fell Spyro and Cynder spooned with each other when Cynder turned to face Spyro, "when are we going to have our honeymoon Spyro?" she asks a little upset about it, "When the tournement is over I guess Cyn" he responed just as upset, okay then lets make it interesting when we face each other I win we consolidate our mating if you win we wait till the tournement is over how about that" Cynder proposed with a sly grin, "sounds good to me my frost princess" Spyro said as he kissed her before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning all the combatants were in the same ready room in their armor ready to duke it out with each other, they heard the collisium fill up as they heard the crowds buzzing and they heard Ignitus' voice "ladies and gentlemen today we are going to begin the final tournal for the Element Cup and tomorrw we will see who will win the cup and the bragging rights" and the crowd cheered making Berg scoff at them while Nightstream glared at him like he was trying to kill him from afar and the scar on his left eye made all the worse, even Slipstream kept his distince from Nightstream, "the first bowt is wind apprentice Nightstream vs. electricity apprentice Tezla," Ignitus annouced as the two left to enter the colisium together, Nightstream ended up knocking Tezla out with a single hit with his element enhaced tail, Flame went up against Teza and ended up getting fried horribly getting drug back by Teza and Ember, Slipstream got his ass handed to him by Cynder so bad he saw stars and was hollucinating from a few to many whacks in the head Berg and Spyro wiped the floor with Crystal and Stone getting them to surrender, "the match ups are as follows Nightstream VS Berg, Cynder VS Teza, Spyro has a bye this round but will go up against the winner of Cynder VS Teza, Berg and Nightstream enter the Collissium for you match," announced Ignitus as Nightstream left snarling his fangs bared as he left while Berg walked out like he owned the place, both of walked out to the center, "shake paws" terrador ordered but Nightstream wasn't listening instead he slammed his helmeted head against Bergs and he returned it, "I'm going to humuliate you here commener trash," Berg taunted as Nightstream snarled at him bairing his fangs, "I'm going to kill you and prove that blood means nothing to prove your better than everyone else" Nightstream said coldly and menicingly enough to make Terrador's blood run frigid as he backed off a good distance and raised his paw and dropped it yelling "BEGIN" and Nightstream imedeatly bites down onto Bergs neck and throw him with all his strength sending Berg into a wall a good thirty feet away but as Berg stood Nightstream was already grabbing his head and slamming it into the wall once, twice, three times and tossed him across the collissium leaping into the air he gathered the wind around him and started to spin creating his and his brother's signiture move and drove it into Berg's gut trying to use the wind to tear him apart and Arrow sees this and moves to ignitus' side, "stop the fight or Berg is a dead dragon and Nightstream is going to be the one who kills him" Arrow whispers but then a blood curtling scream peirces the air and they see Nightstream eyes bugged out insanely and bloodlusting grin on his muzzle with his tail all the way throught Berg exiting where his stomach should be as Nightstream grasps his throat and begins to choke the life out of him with his right fore paw holding him in the air completely off the ground, when Volteer yells to Terrador, "stop the match Nightstream has won stop him before Berg becomes a corspe beating Ignitus to the punch and Terrador imedeatly uses his earth element to swat Nightstream away from Berg before any more harm can be done, Ember rushes to Berg's side and goes to keep him from bleeding out when a crushing wind smashes into Terradors earth wall as Nightstream tries to kill Berg again with more force this time but before he could do that Arrow was pinning him to the ground and careful not to crush Nightstream's wings, "nightstream calm down your not the blackhurricane any more stop this madness what would Slipstream think of this Nightstream" Arrow shouted to him but upon hearing Slipstream's name he snapped out of it and he saw Berg lying on the ground with the wounds he gave him, "no not again I did that no that's not right how could i do that WHY GRAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he shouted in fright and started to cry out of fear as memories of of his battles in Demetrius' service, while tried Arrow consouled him and lead him away to a private ready room to calm down a sort through things as Arrow watched over him, "holy shit remind me to never piss Nightsrteam off" Spyro stated with wide eyes at what happened, Berg was stablized a taken to the hospital by a trio of moles and two cheetahs, "without further ado, Cynder and Teza come out for you match and the two female walked out as the crowd exploded in cheers after that crazy spell with Nightstream, Cynder end up turning Teza into a dragoness cycle and had to be taken the infirmery to be warmed up and to make sure she doesn't die from hypothermya, Now the final match of the day a match between mates Spyro VS Cynder, my son and daughter enter the Collissium for your match Ignitus annouced after Cynder had a quick rest and the couple enter the Collissium head held high as they head for the center. Once they reach the center they bow to Ignitus and turn toward each other and instead of shaking each other's paw they give a quick kiss and get in a battle stance with grins on their mugs, "BEGIN" Terrador yells and Cynder fires off with series of ice shards and ice bombs at her mate who blazes his body heat out so hot that her ice attacks melt a good five feet away from him and he retaileates with a wave of fire from his maw and Cyn der matches and the two attacks collide in the middle explosively as they struggled back and forth to over power each other but their strength levels are the same as the result of fire meeting ice a fog covers the two fighting mates when they both suddenly burst from the mist and collide mid flight as they started to claw, bite, smack each other with their tails, and punch one another they were both evenly matched as they fought but careful not to harm each other when Spyro suddenly tackles Cynder form the side and dives with her strait for the ground making Cynder panic but then they land softly as Spyro's tail blade rested on Cynder's throat and his rear left paw rubbing against her love tunnel, "looks like I lose our bet Cynder" he whispers to her seductivly making her eyes widen as Spyro winks at her putting her back on her feet, "Spyro has won the battle of the mates now he faces off with Nightstream for the final match tomorrow at noon," Ignitus announced as all of Spyro's fans cheer and made their way out of the collissium.

That night Cynder was lying on her back pondering at what Spyro ment after their match when he clearly won it puzzled her tremedusly when she felt her rear legs being parted and a tongue starting to lick her vagina making her moan and as it started the tongue stopped as Spyro crawl up onto Cynder their chests touching, "hello my lovely frost princess," Spyro said as he kissed Cynder passoinately his tongue entering her maw exploring it as Cynder returened the kiss her's start to wrestle with Spyro's as he explored her sharp fangs the back of her throat everywhere in her maw, he then broke the kiss and started to kiss and lick Cynder's neck going progresivly lower each time causing her to moan in pleasure as he reached his destination at her love tunnel and he begain to lick it again getting Cynder to gasp at the sudden pleasure when he parted her lips and entered her vagina licking all around as her walls cleanched around his tongue and her moans got louder when she grabbed his head and lifted it to look at her, "take me Spyro don't make me wait anylonger take me now" she begged him as he climbed back up to kiss her as the head of his dragonhood pressed against her vaginal lips, looking into Cynder eyes she nodded her consent to her mate as Spyro slowly entered her making her moan at the slow entery when Spyro encounter some resistance from her hymen, Spyro look back into Cynder's edmerald eyes, "do it Spyro take my virginity as I take yours so we may start a family," she encourged as Spyro press his weight down forcing his way through her hymen tearing it making Cynder scream in pain and pleasure as Spyro let her adjust to his dick while he was buried to the hilt in his mates sex, and when she told him was ready Spyro slowly started to thrust in and out as Cynder moaned in pure bliss and pleasure, soon Spyro started to pick up his pace as Cynder's moans started to get louder and she started to thrust in synch with his as he thrusted down into her before long Spyro was thrusting like a rutting dog as they both started to reach their climaxes but Cynder reached hers first screaming in pleasure she orgazimed and clinched her vaginal walls so tightly that Spyro climaxed right then and there in her womb painting her walls so full of his seed, the couple were so tired that they fell asleep still attached.

The next morning Cynder woke up remembering what happend last night made her smile when a wave of nausia hit her and she rushed to the bathroom waking Spyro in the process and vomited making him worried, "lets go see Ember Cyn" he suggested and she agreed and they walked to the hospital and found Ember right off the bat at the front desk, "hey Ember," Spyro called out to her getting her attention and she made her way to them, "hey guys whats oh my Cynder you don't look so good come on into the examination room" Ember said as she spotted the problem leadin Cynder inside but turned to Spyro, "please wait in the lobby Spyro she'll be fine" Ember said to him as he turned and went back into the lobby to wait as he paced worried, Ember went inside the room and gave Cynder a quick check up when she sees that Cynders hymen has been torn, "Cynder did you and Spyro mate at all this week?" She asked Cynder, "we just mated last night is there something wrong?" Cynder replied a little scared, "no not at all so was the reason Spyro brought you here was sudden nausia?" Ember asked getting a hunch on what is wrong, "yes it is what going on Ember? this has never happened to me before," Cynder said now a little frightened, "shshshshh, it's okay Cynder it's a good thing you might just be gravid (preggers)" Ember stated making Cynder eyes widen, "gravid are you sure?" Cynder asked excitedly, "there's one way to be sure but I need you to pee in here Cynder," Ember said pushing a basin between Cynder's hind legs and Cynder relieved herself in it, "now I'll come and find at the tournement you when the test is complete you may go to your mate Cynder he's propaly tearing out his scales worrying about you" Ember said as Cynder followed her direction and went to the lobby and Spyro was at her side befroe she could say anything, "I'm fine Spyro Ember thinks I might be gravid" she tells her overly worried mate after trying to get him calm down for a good five minutes, "gravid Cynder is she sure?" he asked excited, "she said that she'd find me at the tournement when the test is done" Cynder replied finally calming Spyro as she gets him to escourt her to the Collissium.

As Spyro left Cynder in the balcony with Cyril and the other guardians along with the rest of the apprentices minus him and Nightstream he headed for the ready room to get into his armor to find Nightstream already there in his silver and black combat armor, "your a little behind that's not like you what happened?" Nightstream asked recovered from his crazy spell, "had to take Cynder to see Ember and she might be gravid we won't know till after the test comeback" he replied making Nightstream scoff, "well that's great dude if it comback possitive let me say congrats" Nightstream said happily as Spyro put his armor on for the final time in this tournement, "ladies and gentlemen welcome to the final match of The Element Cup between Fire Apprentice Spyro and Wind Apprentice Nightstream, who will win it all who will take the glory only one way to find out, and now without any more foreplay Spyro the flame hammer and Nightstream the blackhurricane enter for your match" Arrow announced as the crowd roared with excitement as the two dragons walked out heads held up high and proud as Cynder and Slipstream cheered for them, "now shake" ordered Ignitus and the two dragons shook with a light headbutt and they then bowed to their teachers, Ignitus raised a paw as he backed up a ways and yelled as he bought his paw down, "BEGIN" and Nightstream jumped to avoid Spyro fireball volley as Nightstream retaileated with several wind bullets at Spyro who dodged them and comet dove at Nightstream who did the same as the collide creating a huge explosion and wind shockwave and they were off bitting, clawing, punching, clashing with tail blades, and headbutting as they fought with all their might evenly matched in power and physical strength. The fight went on for hours and was still going as Ember headed for the guardians balcony to speak with Cynder to tell her the results of her test when shockwave struck alomst knocking her off her feet as she reached the balcony, "halt only the guardians and their apprentices past this point" and cheetah honor guard said blocking her path with a spear, "I have beussness with Ice Apprentice Cynder I'm her doctor and She tol me to find her to tell her the results of a test she took with me this moring" she explained to the guard, "ah yes she told me to expect you Ember my apologise" he said as he remove the spear as another shockwave struck right in front of the balcony making Ember fall over onto the guard, "sorry didn't mean to do that," she said as she got up and went onto the balcony and walked up to Cynder tapping her on the shoulder whispering in her ear the results of her gravid test making her eyes shot wide and her jaw drop as a maissive explosion shook the entire collissium that sent Nightstream crashing into the ground very hard as Spyro crashes on top of him in another explosion from a comet dash, and the dust cleared Spyro had his tail blade to Nightstream's throat making Cynder jump for joy as Slipstream's head smacks into the railing cause he just lost a bet with Cynder, "SPYRO IS THE WINNER OF THE ELEMENT CUP!" Ignitus yells and the crowd cheers wildly and Arrow quiets the crowd by raising his wings but before he could say anything Cynder shouted, "SPYRO YOUR A FATHER" making him grin like never before and to hell with tournement all he cared about was his mate and the family they had started together and right now life was good.

end of part eight


	9. Chapter 9

**LOSC: The New Guardians Part 9**

Five years have past five long years, which proved to be the happiest years Spyro and Cynder had ever since they awoke nine years ago, and during that time Cynder gave birth to their first clucth triplets, a fire dragoness they named Fira an ice dragon named Avalanch, and a electric dragon named Bolt, all three grew into very power full dragons, though they are still learning how to use their elements, Slipstream ended up mating to Tsunami and they had two kids a year younger than Spyro and Cynder's, one was named Silverstreak a wind dragon with his father's playfulness and his mother's attitude, while his twin sister River took after their mother more, Nightstream just was Nightstream, Eartha started to date a white dragon local by name of Moonstride after he go hired as a clerk to help with keepping the temple's paper work orgainized but instead got hired as a teacher due to his skill with his element, Axel on the other hand kept on living with Moonstride and learned how to use his fear element even more from Moonstride since finding out he was a double elemented dragon a family trait on his father's side that tended to skip a generation or two, all the apprentices ended up being teachers at the Acadamy and found it enjoyable especaily for Spyro, Cynder, and Slipstream, who were parents as their kids attended the Accadamy. These last five years were the best years for all who lived in Warfang but a new menece was rising poised to strike as soon as they feel their ready to attack and plunge the world into war...again!

On the outskirts of Warfang a small mouse was foreging for food as it reached the top of a hill looking down on the dragon city, raising to it's hind legs to sniff the air it turned to run when a pitch black paw crushed it's neck killing it then tossed it into the air to be swallowed by a dragon wearing a cloak the exact color of his scales with the hood up as it cover all but half of his muzzle with part of his tattoo showing, his muzzle was split in a feral grin as his tail with it's three sythe tail blades swiching behind him as he watched Warfang, "after five years this city is still gorges" he stated getting off his haunches, "after five years I'm back Warfang and look out cause here I come to full fill my promise to a friend and my brother" the dragon said as the setting sun shined in his blood red right eye and his golden left eye.

As the moons rose higher in the night sky a small band of apes was lead by two dragons as they drug an adolesent dragon chained, shackled, and muzzled to a wagon, the adolesent dragon had black scales with glowing red marking all over his body and his head was adorned with a crest the same red color of his markings, he had six horns, the top two jutted out from the back top of his head at angle to curve inward then did a quick zigzag to have the points almost touching facing each other, the two right below the first two were significantly shorter but jutted to the side and curved back facing his bum, while the final two pointed towards his muzzle, his back and neck had a line of horn like spikes running down his back and he had two of the horn like spikes on top of his shoulders, his tail had instead of a tail blade had two horns on either side and they followed the same pattern as the top two horns at his head and the tips of the tail horns faced the tail about two inches from the tip of the tail, this dragon was about fifteen years old. The other two dragons that were in front of the group were male and female, the male on the right was a bright green dragon with a black under side with two horns that jutted from the back of his head to curve toward his muzzle as the tips stopped just above his eye ridges, he had no tail blade either but four nasty looking spikes at the end of his tail ment for puncturing deep into an opponent as well as a double snaggle tooth with both of his top canines his eyes are mocha brown, his name is Venom, the female is a black dragoness with a saphire underside and on the underside of her wings with two cresent moon tattoos in saphire blue on both her shoulders and five spots under her icey blue eyes matching their color, her six horns start from the top back of her head to just behind her jaw all of the pointing strait back towards her rear, she also had two tuck-like horns on the underside of her bottom jaw making an L shape toward her muzzel, her tail was a mix of a sword and an axe, this is Umbra "the shadow mistress". The group kept walking trying to as silent as they could when the smell of blood reached Venom's nose he raised a paw the apes stop and draw their weapons silently, "what is it Venom?" Umbra asked on edge since they where still in Warfangs site, "blood mistress...ape blood" Venom said as he moved forward eyes scaning the forest when his paw encounter a puddle, 'a puddle in the summer' he thought as he raised a paw to his nose and sniffed it recoiling from the smell, 'ape blood but where is the body' he said to himself as he followed the blood stream to a tree where he saw an apes leg poking out from behind running to it he stopped and retched when he saw the corpse, running over to Venom Umbra saw the corpse was that of an ape but it had been cut in half with it's head ripped off, "what did this?" She asked trying not to lose her dinner like Venom had, "not what but who mistress" he replied as they spirnted back to the apes, "form a premiter now we're being hunted" Venom ordered fear noticeable in his voice, "what's going on Venom tell me" Umbra ordered him, "that shadow dragon I was hunting thats what happening! he's hunting us like the last time five years ago" Venom said while scaning the tree branches, "the one with three sythe tail blades?" she asked and he nodded when a groan echoed making the to dragons whirl to find their charge waking, "you keep Axel silent" Umbra ordered the nearest ape to Axel to shut him up but as he stood in front of the teenage dragon he suddenly was ripped in half spraying blood everywhere and waking Axel fully and making him panic as he jumped away from the slip ape pulling at his bond but they held firm as he growled, snarled, and howled trying to break free, "Venom get him calmed dowm n-" Umbra tried to order him when the ape next her head was slashed off of spraying her with blood and another at the back head was cut off, then a third was cut in half, the apes started to freak out and panic yelling, "uta geethrura naut seet uta geethrura" in their native tongue, "what the hell are they saying Venom" Umbra demanded, "their saying the shadow within the shadow the nickname they gave my target" Venom said as he start to panic scaning every where when several blood curtling screams where heard making the dragon look back at the apes to see three quarters of the peirced by black spikes coming from their shadows in the most grusem ways (three where vlad the impaler sytle) when the ape sudden ly grab their heads and started to kill each each other and when the last ape was left he aproached the two dragon eyes bugged out his weapon dropped to the dirt when a sythe blade with two other's beside it on either side stabbed him through his waist and lifted him to a tree where a pitch black paw claspped his head, the ape shrieked in pain as he was ripped into three parts in one smooth motion and landed next to the tree, then Venom felt a dragon's hot breath near his ear and heard a voice he hadn't heard in five years, "even after five years Venom you never change huh? heheheheh" spinning he swung a poison enhanced paw at where he thought the dragon was, when he heard Axel panic more trying to break free recovering from the shock of all that death around him eyes bugged out so much they where the size of platters, then Umbra heard a voice in her ear, "and you are the self proclaimed mistress of shadows what a presumtus name" making her leap away shreiking in fear as she swung her tail blade at the source to only see it go through a smoke-mist, when they heard an insane cackle all around them making Axel freak out even more as his paniced struggles get worse, "can't hit what you can't shadow mistress HAHAHAAA!" a voice said echoing through the forest, "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD AND FIGHT US LIKE A TRUE DRAGON" Venom shouted at the mysterious voice, "HAHAHAHAAA! and I am fighting like a real dragon but if you insist heheh" replied the voice, and a Shadow smoke-mist form where a cloud was blocking the moons in front of Axel to reveal a dragon wearing a pitch black cloak matching his scales with half of his muzzle with some of his tattoo showing sticking out as it was split in a hunter's grin while his tail swished behind him as his three sythe tail blades whistled through the air as if cutting it as his missmatched eyes stared at them as they twinkled dangerously making Umbra gasp when she saw the blood red right eye and the golden left eye, "it's been a while hasn't it Venom?" the black dragon asked darkly his preditory grin turning into a preditory sneer as he circle them watching them as if they were prey to him making both dragon nervous, when he came back infront of Axel he swung his tail blades at him, "NOOO!" Umbra yelled as the blades sliced through the chains and shackles like a knife through butter in one swing, taking his chance Axel made a break for it as Venom tried to follow when a wall of shadow fire burst from the ground in front of him stopping him dead, "did I say you can go?" the dragon asked his sneer widening as Umbra and Venom converged on him when the pupils of his eyes flashed with shadow energy making Venom and Umbra stop dead eyes widening facil scales noticably paling as they took to the air a flew as fast as they could toward their destaination fleeing Warfang in fear of the black dragon.

Smirking the black dragon turned to where Axel fled, 'well lets see if he's all right' he thought with a grin as some clouds cove the moons creating a shadow where he was standing and his body started to bcome like smoke and mist and vanished into the cloud's shadow. Axel was running for his life scared beyond belief from what happened in front of his very eyes as the image of the ape being torn in half kept replaying in his mind along with that insane cackle when the dragon responsible appears in front of him out of nowhere and stood right in front of him, skidding to a stop Axel's heart started to beat faster, "hey dude would ya calm down I'm not going to hurt you dude iwas rescueing you" the black dragon stated shocking Axel when he noticed the the dragon's tone was different and his eye's glinted happily not the dangerous hungery gleam he had and his smile was softer, "who are you sir?" Axel asked the dragon sputtered with laughter as he pulled his hood down to reveal his teenage face and his four horns jutting out of the back of his head stacked on top of each other on eith side of his head curving up a good foot from his head and he has on his face are blood red tribal tattoos centered around his eyes but curving around his horns and muzzle and ending at the base of his neck where it turns into the head, "sir? I'm only fifteen dude" he said to Axel really surprised that his savoir was the same age as him, "oh and where are my manners I'm Shadowheart" the black dragon introduced himself, "I am Axel Hunter but I prefer just Axel" Axel replied to Shadowheart as they shook paws, "so Shadowheart how did do all that without being seen? I mean Umbra is a strong shadow dragon so she should have known you where there?" Axel asked highly curious while Shadowheart grinned, "because I'm a more powerful shadow dragon than she is...what in the nine circles is wrong with you?" Shadowheartasked when he saw Axel's happy expresion turn into one of hate and anger, "get away from me" he muttered, "what?" Shadowheart asked confused, "I said, GET AWY FROM ME YOU MONSTER" Axel shouted leaping at the shadow dragon, "tsk how droll" he stated as he intercepted Axel in mid air with the blunt ends of his tail blades sending him into a larg oak tree, "how dare you assume I'm like her you brat but I get why you hate me" Shadowheart said as he approched Axel and leaned down to his ear, "it's because you fear me" he whispered into Axel's ear as a hungery sneer spread onto Shadowheart's muzzle making Axel roar and sent his tail forward stabbing Shadowheart then swung a paw slashing the shadow dragon as the paw struck Shadowhearts body dissolved into the shadow of the oak when Axel was hit from the side with a shadow tendral and sent him into another oak, "you stupid fool is this how you repay a friend for saving your worthless hide?" Shadowheart asked disgusted, "you aren't my friend and your nother but a blood thirsty monster like all shadow dragons" Axel stated coldly making Shadowheart snarl. Then Shadowheart calmed himself and then grinned the same preditory grin he wore against Umbra and Venom as his whole persona changed, his tail swished faster ready to rip anything to shreads, his eyes got their hungery gleam back, "you just messed with the wrong dragon Axel" Shadowheart said in a dark tone and Axel scoffed, "you don't scare me in fact you should fear me" and with that Axel luanched a fear shreik that ripped the bark off the nearby trees when Shadowheart countered with a blast of shadow fire from his maw stopping Axel's attack and sent it back with his flying at the fear dragon, jumping out of the way Axel dodged both attacks with he was struck with a black bolt of lighting, Axel got up only to have his head driven into a tree making a dent in the big oak, "shadow lighting works everytime heheheh" Shadowheart stated as he walked off when Axel leaped for him again when suddenly Shadowheart vanished into a smoke/mist in the moon light, "whats going on how'd he do that?" Axel said to himself when Shadowheart reformed infront of him looking like he was made of the smoke/mist still in the moon light, "now who do fear more me or her" he stated dragging out the last word as he up a disappeared again Axel heard a voice, "AXEEEL" making him turn to the sorce of the shout to see Umbra leaping at him about to hit him forepaws and talons ready to shred him making Axel shout in fright when she vanished like Shadowheart and the forest turned into that smoke/mist and Axel started seeing his house burning and Umbra's outline, "RAAAAAAAAH MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOOOOOP!" he yelled and releashed a fear roar at what he judged to be the ground hitting him and everything around him, getting up he then got his head slammed into another oak tree knocking him out cold. As Shadowheart released Axel he shook his head in dissapointment, "*sigh* and here I was thinking we could have been friends" Shadowheart said sadly as he pulled his hood over his head and walked towards Warfang at a pace that would allow him to reach the dragon city at dawn leaving Axel lying in the dirt while a hidden watcher with a red cloak and a drawn bow picked up the young fear dragon and followed.

Dawn came as Shadowheart entered Warfang via the northern gate and as the sun rose and it's light hit the young dragon his cloak was shown to be in tatters from his eight years of travels, he was in the market distrect of Warfang he sighed heavly from his lack of coin as he passed all sorts of stalls when he bumped into some one, "sorry I'll be more careful" he apologised to a twenty year old crimson dragon wearing city guard armor, Shadowheart walked past the dragon when he put a paw on the shadow dragons shoulder, "son I'm sorry but your coming with me to the temple" said the guard making Shadowheart panic, "but I didn't do anything...yet" he said backing away when an even bigger crimson dragon landed behind him, "nice work Flame grap him and take him to the guardians" said Flash the guard captain of Warfang, "sorry kid but orders are orders and pick up the shadow dragon, before long Shadowheart was lead into the temple escorted to the guardian champers, "is this the dragon Hunter?" Terrador asked the cheetah in front of him who look at Shadowheart and nodded, "thank you Flame you may leave and tell Flash you are to have a day off" the earth guardian told Flame who smiled and bowed to Terrador as he left. Turning his attention to Shadowheart he looked at the shadow dragon anylising him, "young dragon please remove you cloak if you please" he ask Shadowheart who unclaspped the cloak and threw it off with his wings showing that he was a small for his age a runt, "shadowheart" said a voice by Ignitus making him turn to it to see Spyro staring wide eyed at him, "uuhh hi Spyro long time no see huh?" Shadowheart said while smiling sheepishly, "young dragon you are brought here under the charge of assault on one of our acadamy stundents how ho you plead" Terrador asked while Shadowheart examined his talons, "who did he attack Terrador" Ignitus asked confused, "he attacked Axel Hunter" Terrador making Shadowheart snarl and bare his fangs at the mere metion of the name, while everyone stared unbelieving, "he one of our strongest students how could this whelp beat him" Stone asked growling at Shadowheart making the shadow dragon sneer at him, "that little excuse for a fear dragon attacked me first for being a shadow dragon and I deffended myself he was absolutly pitiful" Shadowheart stated while sneering at Stone making Terrador gwak at Shadowheart, "guardians if I may interject this young dragon did indeed just defend himself against Axel so he is innocent but I think he should attend the Accadamy" Hunter said snapping everyone's head toward him and made Shadowheart jaw drop from the suggestion, Terrador chuckled, "I believe Hunter but young dragon do you want to attend" He asked Shadowheart and the shadow dragon nodded his head as an estatic smile blosemed on his muzzle, "well then if that's so Arrow you may start" Terrador said to the wind guardian, "young dragon you will face off against both of my apprentices Slipstream and Nightstream" as he said this Nightstream slugged the sleeping form of his brother to wake his dumass up, 'wind dragons and from the looks of them they are all-around fighters which means they can fight well at long and close range, and I can't fly against them since they'll have the advantge in the air so I'm stuck ground side to fight them' Shadowheart thought as he studied his opponents making a plan against them when Terrador yelled, "BEGIN" 'crap' Shadowheart thought as Slipstream and Nightstream charged at the same time swinging their tail blades at Shadowheart who swung his own tail into the nearest shadow and shadow warped out of the way in a plum of shadow mist and reappeard right above their heads in the shadow behind them spinning at a side ways angle as he swung his tail blades at them, jumping in two diferent directions Slipstream and Nightstream dodged Shadowheart's attack making him cut a deep furrow into the stone with ease landing between them, as soon as Shadowhearts paws touched the floor the brothers fired off two slicing wind currents cutting up the counsel room, using his shadow Shadowheart raised a wall on both sides to block the wind attacks and once they collided Shadowheart charged Slipstream since he was the most relaxed as Slipstream saw this he reared up and attempted to grap Shadowheart but the shadow dragon dodged the grapple and struck the silver wind dragon with the blunt ends of his tail blades in the gut knocking out his wind, spinning Shadowheart grabbed Slipstream's head and threw him with enhanced strength gathered from his element smashing him into a pillar and Shadowheart appeared infront of the wind dragon ramming him with his shoulder into the pillar again, Shadowheart went for Slipstreams head again when he was struck with a wind bullet from Nightstream but the black wind dragon couldn't get to his brother because Shadowheart had used his shadow warp to get close to Nightstream and started to swing his tail blades at Nightstream, dodging the shadow draon's tail blades was the only thing Nightstream could do as Shadowheart swung with gracful presion spinning, jumping, and various other acrobatics as he swung the deadly sythe tail blades at him, when Nightstream backed into a pillar Shadowheart pounced swinging his blades at Nightstream, who leaped over him and as he summersaulted over Shadowheart he saw the shadow dragon's tail slice and smash through the stone pillar as thick and as wide as a giant red wood like it was nothing but paper, Shadowheart then swung his blades into the pillar above him while still airborne and swung himself onto the pillar climming in with his talons with such ease he was running up it, as he was alinged with Nightstream Shadowheart leaped at him colliding him and they began to fight at close quarters. bitting, clawing, slashing, and punching each other but it soon bacame apparent that Shadowheart was out monuvering Nightstream as the broke apart to land on their paws when they were about to crash into the ground, "you surprised me with your skill this might actually be a challenge" Nightstream said to Shadowheart just before charging him from the front as Slipstream finally recovered charged from the rear they swung their tail blades at Shadowheart who using his dexterity to leap side ways between the brother's tail blades and as he did so he spun catching Slipstream's bottom jaw while he grabbed the top of Nightstream's head and slammed it into the floor making a small crater dent in the floor and threw Slipstream into a wall as Nightstream entered close combat with Shadowheart again as Slipstream got up and charged to help his brother when shadow tendrals rose up out of the shadow he went through grabbing him and pulled him down, forcing himself up he was suddenly shocked with shadow shock as making him scream in pain and surprised making Nightstream turn to his brother only to get hit in the head with Shadowheart's tail blade's blunt ends sending him into a pillar denting it, Shadowhert swings his tail through a shadow and as the blades leave the shadow they are wrapped with shadow energy as Nightstream stood up gruntting in pain and grimicing from his wounds as Shadowheart started to twirl his tail in tight circles when he suddenly swings his tail blades up in an uppercut slicing a line to and past Nightstream who stood there eyes bugged out as he hurled blood and blood gushed from a deep cut in his right flank and the pillar flew apart matching Nightstream's cut and the black wind dragon fell forward, "such power" he stated as he hit the ground out cold making the first aid moles and cheetahs run forward to him and stopped the bleeding, "heh heh looks like big brother is going to have another scar" Slipstream stated grinning limping over to a gerny and climbed onto it, after he did so he looked to Shadowheart, 'he's deadly very deadly' he thought as Shadowheart growled getting in a fighting stance and licked the bottom sythe tail blade, "young dragon you are a very impressive fighter to be able to bring down those two the way you did" Terrador said as Arrow studied Shadowheart closely and opened a small book at his feet and placed a talon just under the tattoo pattern that he had and read the title, "Brand Of The Guardian Of Shadows", Arrow read it a queitly as he could while watching Shadowheart, "young dragon who taught you to use your element?" Arrow asked while watching the shadow dragon intently as he got very uncomfterble as he answered, "I can't say I was told to keep it a secret" he said nervous, "by whom? Arrow asked making Shadowheart back away being very vigilent, "I can't say that either" Shadowheart said, 'why is Arrow acting like this is he afraid of this dragon or is he interogating him' Cyril thought as Terrador spoke again, "young dragon you will fight one more battle with the Ice Aprintice and Fire Aprintice, Spyro and Cynder" Terrador announced as the couple gets up off their cushion and walk to the center of the room as Shadowheart drops back into his fighting stance, 'okay first take out Spyro his flames will hamper my ability to use my element against them and-' he thought when his eyes suddenly bug out and focuses on Cynder, 'what's going on my shadows say that that there is two minds inside her unless she's gravid' he thought as he closed his eyes using his element to peer into her and after a few seconds his eyes snap back open, 'she is gravid damn I can't hit her or I'll kill the hatchling plan B then' he thought as Terrador yelled "BEGIN" and slamed his paw down and Cynder leaped and charged Shadowheart as Spyro fired off a volley of fire balls at him, Shadowheart doged the fire balls nimbly and dove into a shadow as Cynder struck and charged Spyro from behind but Spyro had wrapped his tail in fire and hit Shadowheart with it blasting him into a wall as Cynder slamed her tail blade into the ground firing an ice wave at him Shadowheart sees it at unleashes a torrent of shadow blades at it slicing it to ribbons, "CYNDER DODGE THEM!" Spyro yelled but the blades changed directions and flew at him instead, 'what the hell' Spyro thought as he leaps into the air dodging them making them cut through everything behind him, 'that was to close' he thought as he heard Shadowhearts tail blades whislting behind him making Spyro duck as the tail blades slice through where his head was when they swung back and bashed him in the side of the head dazing Spyro but Cynder tackled Shadowheart before he could do anything, he used a shadow to warp out from under her but she was already on charging him, "fight me damn it FIGHT ME!" she yelled as Shadowheart dodged all her blows with ease making her even more pissed when shadow tendrils grabbed her and pined her in front of the guardians facing Shadowheart and Spyro, "there now we can fight without any more...distractions" Shadowheart said as he looked into Cynder's eyes and grinned making her uncomfterble, Shadowheart then swept in Spyro's direction firing off another flurry of shadow blades from the shadow in front of him dodging them Spyro unleashed a torrent of fire at the shadow dragon who then unleashed a torrent of shadow fire in response both attacks met mid way between them but Spyro over powered Shadowheart quickly but the young shadow dragon had fired a bolt of shadow lighting at Spyro striking him in his left flank painfully tensing the mussels there freezing him in place as Shadowheart charged and grabbed Spyro's head and smashed it into the floor, raising his paw again Shadowheart stuck it into a shadow and wrapped it with shadow energy and grabbed Spyro's right horn and threw him into a wall making a small crater in it but Shadowheart shadow warped and rammed into the fire dragon's stomach with an adible whoof as Spyro got his air knocked out of him, grabbing Spyro's head slamed it against the wall and threw Spyro grinding his face against the wall smashing into the next wall and a shadow tendral grabs him and slams him into the center of the counsel room, getting up shaken Shadowheart walks out of a shadow in fron of Spyro and he snarled a Shadowheart earning him a deep slash acrossed his right flank making him cry out from the pain and fall to his left side holding his side, "give up Spyro my shadows are stronger than your flames" Shadowheart said as he walked to Cynder's side grinning evilily, "I wonder what would happen if I were to cut your unborn child from Cynder's womb" he said as he grabbed her head and licked as he stood over her, "get away from her" Spyro snarled as Shadowheart grinned even more and shoved his paw into her gut making her scream in pain and continue to scream as blood poured from where his paw entered her when her screams worsen and Spyro struggles to get up but was forced down by shadow hands pinning him to the ground and ripping his right flank wide open showing his organs, then Shadowheart's paw exits her body ripping out their egg from her womb and crushed it, "NOOOOO!" Spyro yelled as Cynder smiled at him with tear filled eyes and with barly a whisper she said, "I will love you always Spyro and her eyes closed as Shadowheart ripped out Spyro's still beating heart, "now die knowing that you could have save her and your child if you only gave up ! YOUR TO WEAK TO LET LIVE HAHAAHAHA!" Shadow heart yelled with manical laughter as Spyro lunged for him and sliced half of his head of but Shadowheart kept on laughing as the world burst into shadow smoke Spyro when he was suddenly wrapped in the smoke like a snakes prey would be, "so your drakest fear is losing your mate Cynder and your children" said Shadowheart's voice as his face form from the smoke grinning like a mainiac, "what is this what did you do to me" Spyro demanded as he tried to break free, "ahhahahahaaa! I did nothing but bring out your drakest fear to life before your eyes," Shadowheart said as spyro was uncermoniusly dropped and Shadowheart reformed in front of him looking like he was made of smoke and in the wind, "this world is my dream shadow and I rule here not you" he said when, "SPYRO SNAP OUT OF IT!" "Cynder"Spyro said looking around when he saw Shadowheart grab his head, "damn it I can't hold it! your lucky your mate loves you so much or else you'd be trapped here until this became your reality" Shadowheart said through gritted teeth as the the shadow smoke blasted apart. Snapping his eyes open Spyro shot to his feet and faced Shadowheart who was standing in front of him snarling, visions of what he saw flashed before Spyro's eyes making his body start to smoke from his rising body temp and charged making Shadowheart grin and they collided snapping clawing and beating the hell out of each other when they broke apart panting, finaly calming down Spyro charged again catching Shadowheart off guard and hit him with a comet dash and got a slash across his back as Shadowheart was blasted back from the explosion into a wall and hitting the floor in a crumbled up mess, as Shadowheart stood back up on his shaking legs Spyro scoffed, "why don't stay down Shadowheart I don't want to hurt yo-" "SHUT UP!" Shadowheart yelled eyes bugged in anger interupting Spyro, "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY SPYRO NOT NOW NOT EVER I'M GOING TO WIN I HAVE TO WIN! I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE!" Shadowheart shouted as he charged Spyro who charged in response reading for another comet dash as Shadowheart gathered energy from the shadows he ran through for his own comet dash, they crashed into each other grasping each others paws as their attacks blasted out ward from where they met, Spyro immeadiatly started to over power Shadowheart from the huge size differenice between each other but Shadowheart pushed trying to over power Spyro and failing, "no I can't lose I just can't I WON'T LOSE!" he yelled putting all of his power into his comet dash and started tp push Spyro back but Spyro over powered him and caused both of the comet dashs to explode sending the young shadow dragon into the same wall Spyro blasted him into earlier, crashing back onto the floor shadowheart stood back up wincing in pain the shot from his ribs, Spyro was ontop of Shadowheart before he could fully recover and acted on instinct a juped over the fire dragon, but Spyro slamed his head into Shadowheart's ribs with a sickening crunch as he was hit with Shadowhearts blunt ends in the head again as the shadow dragon crashed to the floor laying on his left side holding his ribs while he vomited blood, getting back up Shadowheart sprinted forward and rammed Spyro with his head and stabbed Spyro with his horns only to recieve a fire paw to the face blasting him into the wall again but Shadowheart got back up again only to be thrown into a different wall with a horrid crunch, "spyro stand down he's finished" Terrador said shaking his head but before he could call for the medics Shadowheart moved trying to stand again, running over to him Spyro looked at him about attack when he saw that Shadowhearts eyes were glazed over, 'he's not even consious and he's still trying to win' Spyro thought as he watched Shadowheart, "young dragon the fight is over admit deffeat or you will die from your injuries" Terrador ordered, "I...can't..lose here I need to win, I need to get up I can't lose no brother please I can win, I can't let Moonstride down" Shadowheart said while hacking up blood, "EMBER GET IN HERE HE NEEDS IMEADET TREATMENT NOW!" Ignitus yelled as Ember flew into the room shoving Spyro aside and aplied bandeges to all his surface wounds lifted him onto a streacher with the help of Hunter and ran as fast as she could while pushing Shadowheart.

Moonstride was walking to the mess hall to get something to eat when, "MOVE IT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he headr Ember shout and jumped out of her way when he saw that she was pushing hrribly injured dragon to the infirmiry, "what happened to hi-" Moonstride started to say to himself but stopped when he saw the three sythe tail blades, "no it can't be it just can't be" he said eyes wide as he ran after Ember and arrived at the infirmiry and saw the dragon more clearly, "NO SHADOWHEART!" he yelled tears falling as he ran to his foster brother only to be restrained by two Warfang guards, "LET ME GO THAT'S MY BROTHER DAMN IT!" He yelled and was realesed skidding to a stop he nuzzled his brother, "don't die shadowheart I just got you back please don't die!" Moonstride said through tears as Ember worked on the shadow dragon for the rest of the day and night and Moonstride never moved from his spot next to his brother until Ember smiled to him, "he's going to be fine Moonstride and he's going to be right as rains when he wakes tomorrow," she said smiling as Moonstride sighed in relief and laid next to his brother nuzzling him, "he's lucky to have you for a brother Moonstride" Ember stated before leaving but Moonstride didn't hear cause he was already asleep mid nuzzle.


	10. Chapter 10

**LOSC: The New Guardians Part 10**

As morning came to Warfang again the sun shined into the eyes of a young Shadow dragon waking him, Shadowheart groaned as he stretched from his sore muscles and gave off a small yelp at some of hi more serious injuries as he looked over his bandaged body, 'damn he did a number on me' he thought then froze when he saw a snow white dragon next to him passed out asleep it as he reached out with a paw and poked him gently to see if he was real and the dragon groaned at the poke, "five more minutes" he mumbled before Shadowhear got pissed and slugged the dragon in the head making him jump up hold his head, "OW WHAT TH-" he started to yell but stopped when he saw Shadowheart's angry glare, "hey Shadow" the dragon said "why weren't you at home Moonstride" Shadowheart asked him in a pissed tone making Moonstride look away from his foster brother, "I don't want to talk about this right now" Moonstride said with a hurt tone, "we are going to talk about this now brother you said you were going to be there when I got back why? why did you break your promise to me?" Shadowheart asked him clearly hurt about it as he tried to hold back his tears, "Shadow I don't want to talk about it please" Moonstride said in a hurt tone when he was sent flying smashing out the door with a bleeding cut "then get out of my life your not my brother" Shadowheart said in a emotionless tone but when Moonstride walked away he started to cry silently cursing his black scales and element.

Cynder was running through a blackened Warfang searching for someone "momma!" a female voice yelled as she followed it hunting for the sorce of the voice as shadow figures came out reaching for her sounding off with ghost like moans as they tried to grab her a corral her until she reached the Warfang courtyard in the center of the city and she then saw a small black and magenta looking about five years old this dragoness matched Cynder's old scale pattern but had Spyro' horns and her tail blade "momma!" she called and ran too Cynder when black fire rose out grabbing her and the city began to fall into a black abyss while the young dragon hung there and Spyro her children and everyone she knew fell from the sky to stop hanging from black hangmen nooses and Cynder shook her head and gasped as giant shadow figure rose up eyes exactly like Shadowheart's grinning down at her "MOMMY" the dragoness yelled before the dragon slammed his paws around her as the ground gave out and Cynder fell with the city when a wise and old sounding voice spoke to her "this is what will come to pass if the shadow dragon falls into darkness" it said before a shadow rope wrapped around her neck and stopped her snapping her neck, "NIGHTSHADE!" Cynder yelled as she shot awake in her bed scaring the crap out of Spyro as she woke him up with her yell "Cynder what's wrong?" he asked her "I had one of your nightmares Spyro it was horrible" she said shaking as Spyro waved Asher away who had joined the Warfang armed forces and became their personal guard "it's okay it was just a dream" Spyro told her trying to calm his mate down whe she shook her head "it wasn't just a dream Spyro it was a message we must speak with the Guardians" she told him stilll shaking "okay let's go get dad" he told her and escorted his mate into their bathroom with a groan still hurt from his fight with Shadowheart.

Several hours later Shadowheart was walking in the market head down watching the ground. H was still hurt from his fight with Moonstrade and wasn't watching where he was going as he bumped into a earth dragon "HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" he roared and back handed Shadowheart through a stack of crates his cloak coming off him revealing his scales to everyone around him who gasped whispers about him went out "MONSTER" one yelled nailed him in the head with a stone brick knocking him back down "MURDERER" another roared out and he was hit with a fireball blasting him into a wall hard "KILL HIM!" roared a dragoness as a earth missle flew at him right for his heart when it was suddenly redirected back brained the earth draon who fired it as a wind dragon with silver armor mixed with some deer hide walked in front of Shadowheart "next person to attack this young dragon answers to me got it" he growled and they all bow their heads and went back to their busniess while Shadowheart was shaking taers flowing from his eyes bleeding from the gash on his head and the burn while this dragon looked down and handed Shadow his cloak "it's okay your safe" he said as Shadow snatched his cloak from him and put it back on to hide his scales again "I'm Marshal what's your name young one?" the wind dragon asked "S-Shadowheart" the young shadow dragon replied still shaken from this attack he didn't see that Marshal was leading him away to the Temple infirmary and when they where near it Arrow walked around the corner "Marshal my good friend what brings you here I haven't sen you in ages!" he exclaimed while Marshal grinned and nodded "indeed it has Arrow" he said when Arrow saw Shadowheart "whats going on did he cause trouble or something?" he asked confused "no just the opposite he was attacked" Marshal whispered to Arrow "they citizens tried to kill him for being a shadow dragon" while Arrow shook his head "this is regretable damn! I didn't think they would try and kill him" Arrow said with a sigh "I'll speak with the other Guardians Marshal and get this straightened out no one should be put through that ever" and Marshal nodded while Shadowheart still shook frightened and tramatized by this "thank you Arrow, and where are those to trouble makers you call students they haven't tried to prank me today" he asked on a happier note making Arrow laugh "their still in the infirmary due to the young one next to you" he stated making Marshal laugh "oh that's rich" he said before getting serious again "I'm sorry Arrow but he needs tending to" Marshal said and lead Shadowheart away and into a room in the Temple and made the young dragon rest.

In the Guardian's chamber thirty minutes later Cynder stood before them and informed them about her dream in detail with Spyro by her side the whole time Arrow was in deep thought while the other four looked concerned. "This is very disturbing the only shadow dragon here is Shadowheart what does this dream say" Volteer said in a nervous tone while Cyril, Ignitus and Terrador nodded their agreement when Arrow finally spoke up "the young dragoness describe her" Arrow told her and Cynder shook "She had my black scales from before I had these the same magenta bellyscales and on the underside of the wings but she had Spyro's horns and my tail blade" Cynder said nervously "Spyro di Cynder yell anything when she woke you?" he asked the young fire dragon "yes sir sorry cyn, she screamed out Nightshade" he told the wind guardian making Arrow nod "it's a warning from the ancestors and one we should heed" he said making the others stare at him "today Head Guard Captain Marshal had to keep the citizens of Warfang from killing Shadowheart today" he told them "what why would they do that?" Terrador asked "because he was a shadow dragon" Arrow told them making "I propose we keep Shadowheart here at the Temple so no one else can try again and let him attend the Accadmy still" Arrow said and imedeatly Ignitus agreed. "This way the parents can get to know Shadow from the children's point of veiw it's the safest way and possibly the best way".

Terrador and Cyril agreed along with Volteer "he's a young dragon and will get out sooner or later so he should have a escort" Volteer said making Arrow chuckle "he already has one my good friend Marshal" he said making Volteer visibly relax, "then it's settled Shadowheart will attend the Accadmy tomorrow morning" Ignitus said "but Spyro Cynder your dream hasn't been dismissed and I have a theory about it may have been talking about the child which I have no doubt it's yours" Arrow told them "the ancestors are trying to fix past wrongs and return the balance of the elements to the way they were before the great war with Malifor" Arrow said making the others look thoughtful "this means we must not only choose our next generation of Guardians but also for the other four elements water, poison, fear and shadow." Cyril stated making Arrow nod "yes Cyril exactly what I was saying and do so quickly before this Cynder's dream comes to pass" he said and the other's nodded and they left to go about their duties while Shadowheart rested for the rest of the day while Marshal watched over him and slept himself.


	11. Chapter 11

LOSC: The New Guardians Part 11

The next day was a nerve racking one for the young shadow dragon, for Shadow had to begin his education at the Acadamy, and he was still a bit shaken from the attack yesterday at the market and Marshal was well aware of these and decided to acompany him in hopes of making Shadowheart feel more at ease. It was helping but it didn't stop Shadowheat from feeling nervous about all the what ifs of school. "Shadow your going to do fine young dragon stop your fretting" Marshall told him with a smile, the head guard captain had for gone his normal armor and just wore his old deer hide one because he didn't want to draw unwanted attention to Shadowheart. The young shadow dragon was wearing his cloak again hiding his scales from public still, "how do you know that? For all I know I could be nothing but a failure" Shadowheart said making Marshal laugh "it's your first day how are you going to be a failure? you just started" he told the young dragon and Shadowheart relaxed a bit hearing this but out of all his worries one was still blaringly there and scared him, "what if they hate me for being a shadow dragon?" he asked Mashall in a quakey tone, *sigh* "Shadow you need to learn that it doesn't matter about what others think of you, but how you think of yourself" he stated to Shadow. "Because I know your not all those things they called you yesterday are you?" he asked the shadow dragon and he shook his head making Marshall smile "good. Now come on your first class is with Cynder and she'll flay me alive if your late" he said making Shadowheart chuckle.

The pair arrived at Cynder's teaching area pretty soon (on time of course), "alright in yah go Shadow" Marshall said opening the door as Shadowheart was about to ask if he was going to join him but quickly bit the question back as he entered the room, "ahh here is our new attendee" said the unmistakable Cynder, "class meet Shadowheart he'll be joining us in Dragon History" she informed everyone making them look confused "yes he's a drake. He didn't have the luxuray we're enjoying in Warfang or anywhere else because he grew up on the road on his own" she said making the whole class stare at the poor embarrassed Shadow dragon. "Hehehe hi" he said shyly waving a paw to the other learners here, "oh don't be shy shadow take that silly cloak off please" Cynder told him making him stare at her wide eyed as in, "are you insane", but she gave him a very disguised glared which made him gulp and unclasp his cloak and pulled it off to show his scales to the others which resonded with a gasp "your a shadow dragon?" one of them asked and he nodded "AWESOME" one yelled making him stare at the earth dragon who said it but before anyone could say any more Cynder gave shadow a bump with her tail blade's blunt said to tell to take a seat pointing to a seat at the front of the class "every one your going to review everything we have gone over so far while I catch Shadowheart here up" she informed them getting a groan from everyone but they shut uup when she gave them that motherly glare and they reviewed for a long time cause Shadowheart was very behind in his history but learned quickly showing he was very bright and quick witted.

Several hours later a horn blew and the class stood up to leave and he did so topulling on his cload and put the hood up "oh wait Shadowheart" Cynder called "I've got to take you to your next class you one your in the extreme advanced combat class with my mate Spyro" she told him and he nodded to her and sat by the door, he didn't have to wait long soon they were off to his next class and Marshall rejoined them half way asking how he did and Cynder was quick to say he had practically caught up making Marshall gawk a bit but soon the pair were talking about other stuff allowing Shadowheart o wander from them a bit to explore as they walked, But as he rounded a bend to see more of it he ran right smack into Teza as she was hurrying along like she was late for something spraying papers everywhere "oh geez I'm so sorry" they said at the exact same time and tried to gather up the papers but when Shadowheart turned to look at Teza he was speechless as he stared at Teza "what is there something in my scales?" she asked looking about her self and he just satt there stammering like an idoit quieting when Marshall's paw took the papers "I think was trying to say no you don't your very pretty" the old wind dragon said making Shadowheart blush crimson before he skidaddled out of there replacing his hood onto his head "well he's cute" she said with a smile and loud enough for Shadow to hear amdking him slip and face plant in his rush to get away making Marshall chuckle "have a good day Teza" he told her with a smile leaving the lighting dragoness smiling after Shadowheart "I like him" he said to herself before "OH CRAP I'M SO LATE" she yelled and bolted down the hall.

The trio arrived at the combat arena were Spyro taught and he hadnn't arrived yet but the other students had "WHAT IS THAT RAT DOING HERE?" roared a very upset Axel, "he's here to learn l;ike all of you Axel" Cynder said in a dark tone that made Marshall shiver as if she touched him with her ice "I don'tt care he shouldn't be here at all after what he did to me that litte pink of a sh-" "THATS ENOUGH" roared Spyro as he had just arrived "your one to talk young dragon" he shot at Axel making him shrink away as Spyro towered over him "you have been skipping out of every session and test with the stupid excvuse of your master telling you not to join in" Axel looked away ashamed as he was lectured "I just had a nice long chat with him and he told me that getting your ass handed to you will keep that mouth of yours shut and give you some character." Spyro scolded and pointed to the ring telling him making it very clear he wasn't playing around, "and to the rest of you were having a little tournament to see how far everyone has progressed" he said making them smile for they wanted to see if the rumors about Shadowheart were true, "unfortuanatly our newest addition to the class won't be joining us until he gets tthe okay from the infirmary" and they groaned in dissapointment "don't worry you'll get a shot at him" Spyro said with a wink "sorry Shadow but I'm not going to set you up for failure take a seat and watch you might still learn something from this" the fire dragon told him placing a paw on his head "about the end of the week and you'll be cleared" he said when Shadowheart look extremely bummed out but the Shadow dragon smiled a bit and laid down in the rafters and watched the class.

The class was fun to watch as he saw the other students fight with only one rule and limitation-no element-what so ever. This limitation really made Sadowheart bummed cause he relied on his element so much but then realized why Spyro had that limit was because he needed to learn how not to rely on it as he saw that Axel the fear dragon he fought before coming to Warfang get pummeled because he relied on his element to much. Soon the horn blew and the class went to wah up in the baths as Spyro and Cynder vanished for some alooone time together. As the day progressed Shadowheart was enjoying his time at the Acadamy until his very last class of the day, The Element classes. Everyone had a teacher for this class poinson and fear dragons had the same class with Moonstride for he was a double element user a very unusual but not unheard of trait and extreamly rare, this fact made Shadowheart extremely jelouse of Axel and everyone at the school and hate his brother more cause he seemed very happy with his life here a having forgot about his little brother as Shadowheart stormed off and trained with his element practicing and perfecting his element usage which wa considerable thanks to how long he was training it. it until all the dragons were released and headed home to waiting parents or family members taking charge of their orphaned young ones made Shadowheart even more resentful of his brother asw he slamed his door shut in Marshall's face surprising him but what shaocked him more was the stifled sobs he heard from Shadowhear with his wind element and knew to leave him alone at least for now but was very hurt that something happened to Shadow he couldn't have prevented.

Over the course of the next few days Shadowheart learned and was getting near top marks even after being so far behind in nearly all his classes except combat and PT. After getting the all clearhe managed to literally ace those two right off the bat cause of pure experiance, though he it did take him a bit to get used to fighting with out his element impressing Spyro and the others but made Axel even more resentful of him. As the end of the day came around Shadowheart made to go to his training area when "Shadowheart good to see you again brother" Moonstride greeted him but Shadow ignored himas if he wasn't there but Axel was there "hey shadow brat my master is talking to you" axel snarled at him "oh good for him and you you fear mongrel he seems so much happier to have you around than another shadow assassin" shadowheart shot back making Moonstride feel like he just had his heart tore out "HOW DARE Y-" Axel never got to finish his statement for a Shadow blade shot through his gut and out the other side making him hack out a stream of blood, and staring daggers at him was Shadowheart who entered a shadow and vanished into it locking his door and windows as he hid under the bed and cried for the fith time this week "damn it why why why why" he kept asking himself "why did brother abandon me what did I do wrong" he said but unknown to him both Arrow and Marshall were listening and they looked concerned about this for the warning in Cynder's dream was slowly becoming reality.

That next day Shadowheart went to the Acadamy but Moonstride was standing before the guardian councel and Terrador was speaking at the moment, "you have to confront Shadow and tell him why you left you home village Moonstride according to Arrow and Marshal it's tearing him apart and making him resentful of evey one who has family and from what all his intructers have told us he's slowly becoming cold and distant due to your failure to speak with him." Moonstride was looking at the floor, "then what after i speak with him he'll only hate me more I've seen how strong he's become. He'll only hate me more for being weak" he said earning him a snarl from Cynder who was quickly shushed by Spyro nuzzling her "your being selfish and stupid Moonstride" Nightstream said in a cold tone "your the older brother and his father figure running away like you did seriously hurt him and now because of you selfish actions of telling him you didn't want to talk about it and expecting him to just accept that?" he asked "your lucky he didn't try to kill you I would have" Slipstream said making everyone stare at the silver dragon "food for thought" he said in his sing song tone making both Arrow and Nightstream face paw "you hang out with tsunami to much brother" Night said "OY I HEARD THAT" She yelled making Nightstream duck from her words "great your and ass Slippy" he muttered to Slipstream who was trying not to snicker.

That night Shadowheart was laying on his bed tears sliding down his muzzle as he silently cried himself to sleep when a knock came on his door "w-who is it" he asked trying mask his cracking voice "it's me moonstride" he heard the hurt tones from the other side "go away your in my life any more" he snarled and looked away laying back down only to hear his door open and close as his older brother walked in "Shadowheart I know I hurt you-" "hurt me you did more than hurt me you tore my life apart you bastard" Shadow snarled interupting him "I came home to find out you had just up and left as soon as i had went on my pilgramage you abandoned me just like that" he said trying to hold back tears "when I found that out I felt like my whole world just fell on me that after all our time together it was fake you never loved me" Shadowheart said his voice cracking openly "no Shadow it was never that I didn't love you brother cause I do your my brother" he said embracing Shadow "I felt like I failed you that i wasn't a good enough brother when you left so I ran cause I couldn't stand the fact you looked up to me when I was such a inadioquate brother" Moonstride told him hugging Shadow closely "I'm so sorry Shadow I'm so sorry" he said as Shadowheart gripped moonstride back hugging him in return "I love you Moonstride your the best big brother ever" he said making Moonstride smile "oh and Axel is okay he won't be in classes for a bit but he's just fine a bit angry but okay" "good that he's still kicking" and soon Shadowheart was dead asleep and moonstride left him to sleep peacfully.

(YES I HAS KILLED MY WRITER'S BLOCK AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA enjoy guy enjoy XD)


	12. Chapter 12

LOSC: The New Guardians Part 12

The next morning arrived waking Shadow from his slumber and making him get out of bed. The first thing he noticed want that Moonstride was gone, but he had left a note. As shadow read it he chuckles and tosses it understanding that his brother had to go to the academy early due to his position as a sub instructor. After a quick wake up bath Shadowheart hurried along reaching the temple kitchens for his daily deer thigh to go, eating it quickly as he hurried to the academy having for gone with his normal cloak today not caring about what everyone else thought of him. Just as he trotted around the corner for Cynder's class he felt some one run head long into him and he tumbled with this projectile only to find that it was Teza. Upon seeing her he blushed and quickly untangled himself from her as she was doing the same giggling mentally at his shyness, "s-sorry miss teza" he said quickly helping her up before dashing into Cynder's class room head on the desk trying to dig into it. Teza on the other hand just giggled watching him go, "I do think he has a crush on me." She thought before hurrying along to her destination. Shadow sat in his seat as he tried to sit there still but his tail was shaking and Cynder could see a small blush on his muzzle, She smirked as the gong rang out for lessons to begin. As a hour had passed shadow exited the class only to be grabbed by the tail by none other than Spyro. Making the young shadow dragon stop mid-gallop and face plant, "whoa there Shadow the guardians have a special lesson for you today." He said with a smirk, "I know that smirk….I'm doomed." The shadow dragon thought making his wings droop and Cynder tail smack her mate in the back of the head wearing that, "you're an ass" look at him, while Spyro just grinned. Shadow followed behind Spyro wondering what was going on and what this lesson the Guardians had planned for him, only because every time he asked Spyro avoided answering him. So shadow just figured he'd wait till they reached their destination to find out about this 'lesson'.

Then spyro made a right turn and the pair exited out into a field reserved for the apprentice's private training area in becoming a guardian, and in the center of this field sat Arrow, Ignitus, Terridor and Slipstream and Nightstream. Both fully dressed in their battle armor, Nightstream looked ready to kill…as he always looked when he wore armor, while on the other paw Slipstream looked more laid back than usual as he cleaned his left ear hole with a pinky claw and pulled out a large clump of ear wax. Making a face he looked around to see if he could ninja this wax away and grinned as he got an idea. Leaning close to night he patted his brother's helmeted head leaving the clump on the helm saying, "love you bro." Shadow snickered as he saw this happen while walking to the group. Nightstream looked anything but pleased as he used his right paw and flicked the clump away and before Arrow could stop him, the black wind dragon had turned to his brother and reared his head back to deliver a very hard head-butt to his younger brother that echoed throughout the field making shadow wince horribly as the blow stuck and make Slip go face first into the dirt with his butt flagged in the air with his tail going straight as a board. Tsunami saw all this from a balcony and nearly fell over the railing laughing at her mate's predicament. Arrow growls and smashed his closed paw into Night's head to discipline his student only to make spyro and tsunami fall to their sides in laughter because Night had ended up just like Slipstream. Having arrived before the group looked really lost as he watched the trio, "I am getting way too old to deal with these two." Arrow muttered making Terridor chuckle before focusing on Shadowheart who was waiting very patiently, "welcome young dragon to our training field." Terridor greeted with a smile as the shy shadow dragon smiles and bows his head slightly, "it's an honor to be here." He said in response, "I bet your wondering why you're here Shadow." Ignitus observed with a smirk laying on his stomach with Spyro sitting proudly to his left, "we would like to offer you Shadowheart of black frost hold brother to Moonstride, to be the future Shadow guardian." Ignitus continued without waiting for Shadow's answer only to receive a dropped jaw from the shadow dragon. "Me? You want me to be the shadow guardian?" he asked taken off guard and stunned by this offer. All three elder dragons nodded in confirmation, "but be warned young dragon..the training you will receive to catch up with our apprentices will be both hard and harsh." Arrow said in a hard tone watching Shadow carefully, "your skills with your element are on par with them….but not your physical combat prowess." The wind guardian added before gesturing to the newly recovered typhoon brothers, "in order to do that you will be facing the second best fighting pair my students Slipstream and Nightstream." Shadow looked to the pair and nearly shit himself when he looked to them. The brothers had their war faces on and stared death at Shadow as they seemed ready to do battle. "With that in mind young dragon do you accept?" Terridor asked. Shadowheart looked to the ground thinking this over a bit before looking up to the elders and stood proudly, "on behalf of my element I accept your offer." He replied.

"Then your training begins….now." Arrow said snapping the fingers on his paw and Nightstream charged like a trained attack dog barely giving Shadow a chance to dodge out of the way by leaping over the wind dragon and flipping so his front would still towards Nightstream, only to feel night's tail wrap around his neck and slam him into the ground harshly and then thrown away landing in a tumbling skid. Dazed a disoriented Shadow stood only to have the blunt end of Nightstream's tail blade smashed into the side of his skull and sent soaring through a boulder, "What is going on?" Shadow thought standing up as Nightstream stalked toward him shaken, "I leveled this guy in the entrance exam….how is he this strong?" Shadow asked himself snarling as he swept his tail blade through his shadow giving it a black aura before slicing it at Nightstream who was still two yards away. Seeing shadow's attack nightstream caused a vortex with wind speeds reaching impossible levels as the wind dragon ripped up dirt grass and rock distorting his own shadow with theirs as the blade passed by it only managed to slice all the objects in the shadow blade's path…not him, "what?" Shadow stated wide eyed only to feel Nightstream's paw enclosed around his head only to get lifted up and slammed head first into the ground with near skull crushing force making Shadow's body go limb as he was knocked out cold. "Arrow I know how big you are about combat…but even that was over the top." Ignitus stated after watching the massacre, "sorry but I think Night had some pent up aggression." Arrow stated with a detached master tone making the others shake their heads. After an hour Shadow groaned and woke back up, "why does it feel like someone dropped a mountain on my head." He thought only to go wide eyed when Arrow snapped his paw again and Slipstream stepped forward in a battle stance, "damn it." He thought deciding to end this quickly charging Slip and struck with his tail blades only to be met and blocked by slipstream's own tail blade. Shadow momentarily stunned tried to overpower Slipstream's tail but the wind dragon's tail never budged and inch, with a smirk slip stream side stepped and redirected Shadow's tail blades and slapped the shadow dragon's face with the flat of his tail blade taunting his opponent causing Shadow to lose it and roar and struck out with all his best combos trying to hit Slipstream who had closed his eyes and dodged every last one of his blows and retaliated with half the power Nightstream put out knock Shadow tumbling away from smacking the shadow dragon's head with the blunt end of his tail blade, "did you really think that me and Night were weaker than you?" Slipstream asked chuckling, "We were ordered to hold back when doing the entrance exams Shadow." He added making Shadowheart's eyes widened as he stood back up shaking just from the effort of standing, "then.." he started, "yeah even Spyro held back bud. We could have anilated you at any time." The wind dragon confirmed confidently, before shooting forward just as fast as his brother grinning eyes still closed as he slugged Shadow in the side of his head followed by seven more finishing Shadowheart off and he ell like a sack of potatoes out cold once more. Slipstream pranced away as he went back to his master's side, "well I think his first lesson with us is over." Ignitus stated looking to the archway, "you may collect him now marshal." He stated to the captain of the guard, "I don't think Shadow can take this every day sirs." He stated concerned only to get a scoff from Arrow, "Marshal you worry about keeping him alive and leave the training to us….we know what we're doing." He stated narrowing his eyes at his old rival, "Watch yourself Arrow I can still level your hide so don't get uppity with me." The guard captain growls as he put the shadow dragon on his back and carried him to his room. Arrow on the other hand sighed and cracked his neck before dismissing his students and himself from the other two in order to rest; as he entered his room he walked to a shrine in his bedroom and bowed to it muttering a prayer before getting in his bed and sleeping. After explaining to Moonstride why shadow had looked as though he had gotten mugged, a rather awkward predicament for Marshal but he still managed to get Shadow in bed to rest up for the next day.

The next day Shadow trained with slipstream and nightstream and still got his ass handed to him by the brothers, making the shadow dragon frustrated and angry with his inability to fight them on an equal playing field. This went on for a week steadily, Shadow still kept his grades up in his normal lessons, but with his bouts with the two brothers he was utterly failing against them…well mainly against Nightstream. He was improving with each fight but he still lost to them. Also in that week he actually got up the nerve to talk with Teza….for only about two seconds to ask if she had a boyfriend and ran off before she could ask why did he ask that after telling him that she had no boyfriend.

But in a distant land far from Warfang, an old evil slumbers waiting for its chance to strike. Umbra walked through the Castle's dark halls her body guard and lieutenant Caecus following behind her. Soon she reached a dimly lit throne room by a small blue fire. There were four figures and three were dragons. Venom sat mid-way from the throne as a body guard to the dragon in the throne. The third dragon was cloaked hiding his features from everyone else, but Umbra had learned to call him Sear. The fourth figure was a massive black wolf with red war paint on his fur wearing very unique armor, the special metal covering his head, neck, back, chest and a portion of his tail was made from an unknown metal designed to take a draconic attacks, with special leather covering the areas between his neck and head, as well as the majority of his joints and shoulders, the leather made it easier for him use all of his agility. On his paws were special gauntlets that had extended claws that went over the wolf's own claws, making them much more deadly. His head gear only covered his top half of his head, leaving his jaw free to do what he wanted it to do, but there were also slight blades attached to the head gear that came out next to the end of his muzzle. All of the armor was a blood red, but on the forehead was a crest with the symbol of his Clan. The Symbol was a wolf standing on a dragon skull with crossed blades behind it. This Clan had been forgotten when Malifor rose to power, and was on the rise again, "good of you to come join us my love." Said the dragon in the throne as he sat up showing the Mohawk of flames on his back reaching to his tail. "Thank you my lord general." She replied with a smirk as she took her place at his side and Caecus sat next to Venom, "now that we're all here allow me to introduce Shadowfang, the chief of the last living clan of Dark Wolves." Said the dragon lord nodding to the massive wolf, "it's an honor to be in your presence lord general Myth." Fang replied to Myth with a bow smiling. "He has just pledged his clan's armies to our command giving us more men at our disposal." Myth stated getting up and walking before the fire showing his black scales, "my liege my armies have all reported in." Venom stated with a grin, "same with mine and Caecus'" Umbra stated as Sear spoke now, "my armies are ready as well sir." He reported in a grave tone, "good very good." Myth said in his deep dark voice, "now with Shadowfang's armies at our command our numbers now reach to four hundred thousand…nearly double what the dark master had at his command during the last days of the war." Umbra stated happily as Myth nodded in confirmation staring into the flames giving him an eerie look, "we are finally ready. It'll take a year's time to march are men but we are finally ready for war again." Myth said in a serious tone.

"It's time we finished this war. We march…..on Warfang"


	13. Chapter 13

LOSC: The New Guardians Part 13

The sun shined in the afternoon as it settled in its noon position over the field, with some clouds hovering in the sky giving spots of shade here and there. All was peaceful until a massive gust of wind sliced through shattering the peaceful afternoon tearing up strips or grass and shattering a few trees as the wind blasted Shadowheart through them before dissipating, leaving the shadow dragon to skip like a stone on water only to smash into a boulder with a grunt. The weak sand stone splintering outward from the dent Shadow made from the impact.

The young dragon extracted himself from the sandstone boulder, "stay down shadow geesh…I honestly don't like hurting you" Slipstream says to him. It was just the two of them right now along with arrow and a couple of other guardians. It had been a week and the shadow dragon already was showing improvement allowing Arrow to lessen Shadow's training as he started to approach the skill level of the other apprentices, "heh but now I've got you into the shade." Shadow says grinning ferociously, eyes glinting confidently as Slip pales and immediately tries to launch into the air to get over the trees only to be met by Shadow who warped through the tree's shadow above the wind dragon. Back flapping with his wings Slipstream tried to avoid the shadow dragon making the tree shake from the gusts his wings were making.

Shadowheart took advantage of Slipstream's predicament and exhaled a wave of shadow fire into the wind dragon knocking him down into the ground roughly, causing some splintering and shaking a nearby tree. Quickly slipping through the shadow to stand beside Slipstream Shadow leveled his scythe tail blades near slipstream's chest just before touching them to it, "dead." He states with a smirk, "bravo young dragon bravo. You've improved greatly these past few days." Arrow says nodding approvingly while ruffling his scared wings and body, "now go rest up and have fun Shadow you've earned it." The elder wind dragon informed shadow making the young dragon grin and run towards the academy cheering. "So slipstream how would you rate him now?" Arrow asked his student as he stood up and shook dirt off his scales, "he's ready teach, but I doubt he could be Night any day of the week." Slip spoke honestly before trotting over to tsunami with a grin on his muzzle her off for their date night after tricking Nightstream into babysitting their kids.

As he left the academy Shadowheart was thinking of getting a ham from one of the vendors when he noticed Teza about four yards in front of him. Forcing himself not to gasp the shadow dragon dove into a bush shadow to hide fearing she'd think he was stalking her. Teza on the other paw hadn't been paying attention to the shy shadow dragon, she was just enjoying the free time away from the mounds of paper work volteer saddles her and tezla with. Some distance ahead of Teza shadow came sliding out of a shadow created by a cart on the road quickly looking around he didn't see her, "whew." Shadow thought to himself before turning to head home only to come face to face with none other than Teza, "OH shit, oh shit, OH SHIT, GOOOD DAMN IT!" He thought yelling at himself, "well hi, fancy running into you Shadowheart." She says in a playful tone, grinning a shit eating grin to match that mischievous glint in her eyes. Though some dragons ignored Shadow due to his element, while others couldn't help but chuckle at Shadow's predicament with Teza, "h-h-hi Teza, yeah what are the chances of that." He said stuttering a bit clearly shy in tone of voice, and how his fore paws and tail couldn't sit still.

On the roof behind the two lover birds was none other than Marshal chuckling his tail off, "ahh to be young again." He mutters before heading for the barracks. Shadow couldn't stop shaking making his fore paws dig into the dirt a little, while a light blush was starting to brighten on his muzzle, "so shadow I hear you've got something of a crush on me." She says still grinning at him tone playful as she stood before Shadow, tail lashing behind her like a cat getting ready to pounce on its prey. Shadow's eyes widened while a cold sweat started to form on the back of his neck backing away a little out of reflex, allowing Teza to walk forward enjoy their game of cat and mouse, "w-w-well…y-y-you see…" He stammered confirming his crush on the older lightning dragoness making her giggle, while walking past him carefully dragging her tail blade along his back teasingly, "Eastern bloc, lightning district, building twenty at nine." She told him before trotting off to clean up leaving Shadowheart stunned, as he stood there for a good ten minutes, "yahoo! " He shout before running to his home at the temple tossing his school stuff aside in his room making a thunderous 'THUD!' Causing Moonstride to snort awake and fall off his dragon chair onto the ground making his own thud, "dah hell is going on?" He asks confused as all hell eyes wide in surprise, before hearing a loud splash in the bath room, "oh Shadow's home." He says to himself settling back into his chair to continue his nap.

After another ten minutes Shadow burst out of the bathroom almost knocking the door off its hinges, again causing Moonstride snort awake and fall out of his chair and smacked into the floor again almost missing shadow's statement, "goingoutmoonstridegottadateb ye!" When the door shut behind shadow Moonstride laid there in confusion, "what did he just say?" moon asked himself, just before falling asleep where he was lying.

Shadowheart quickly made his way over to where Teza lived, his scales, horns and talons shone like polished steel in the moonlight. Walking to the market Shadow picked up a bouquet of flowers for her, carrying them carefully in his mouth. It took him a bit to find her home, but once he did Shadow knocked on the door five minutes before nine…right on time. Tezla opened the door and gave Shadow his version of a fatherly glare causing Shadow's vein's to run cold and his muscles spaz like he was being mentally shocked. Gulping the shadow dragon kept his cool….somewhat as he bowed his head to Tezla, "hello Tezla I'm here to pick up your sister." He says forcing himself to keep from stuttering, "Then come in and be welcome Shadowheart she'll be down soon." Tezla says grinning in a friendly manner, stepping aside to allow shadow to enter the twin's home. As shadow entered he couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the interior of the home. The walls were a lovely yellow lime stone that brightened up every room of the house not in that obnoxious way, but in a subtle way. The floors were polished oak in perfect condition thanks to the sturdiness of the oak, while also keeping the twin's talons from dulling out. After shutting the door behind Shadow Tezla lead the shadow dragon into a sitting room reminiscent to a Japanese dining room.

Once seated the pair got to know each other in better detail hitting it right off the bat as fast friends, stopping at Teza entered the room. Turning to greet her shadow's jaw would try to drop when he saw her. Her scales shimmered in the light like lightning in a thunderstorm, with her horns adorned with rings and topaz gem decorations hanging from silver links. On her neck and forepaws was a silver choker with an onyx at the center, with a head band sporting a ruby. Giggling at Shadow's reaction she walks up to her brother and nuzzled him, "be back after a while Brother." She says breaking Shadow out of his trance and quickly stood back up scooting the flowers towards her, "you look gorgeous…more than these flowers ever could be." He says in his shy tone, with a hint of confidence, "awww thank you Shadow." She says smiling in a gentle manner she sniffs them and looked to her brother who nodded, "I'll get them into a vase have fun you two." Tezla says shooing them out the door. After leaving Teza's home the pair had dinner at one of the best restaurants in the city, before Teza drug shadow into a club forcing him to dance with her. As they danced Shadow came out of his shell and showed who he really was instead of the shy and timid dragon she had met.

They danced well into the night, before shadow walked her home. Once there they said their goodnights and teza gave shadow a gift for showing her a good time, a kiss on the lips. After the kiss she went inside leaving Shadow to stand there in a trance for bit before recovering and heading home happily dancing and singing to himself.

The next year and a half would pass rather quickly for everyone. Shadowheart and Teza still dated, though Shadow was having trouble popping a certain question to her. Spyro, Cynder, slipstream and Tsunami's kids would become prodigies for their ages. While Nightstream seemed to become distant from the others, prone to fits of violence when someone insulted his family.

The hidden darkness has yet to resurface….still waiting for the perfect time to…show themselves...


	14. Chapter 14

LOSC: The New Guardians Part 14

The red sun rose in the east starting to turn the night into day on the plains of Sivaler [Siv-all-er]. The hyena and cheetah guards watched on the Southern wall leading into Warfang's territory still leagues away from the great city. With the rise of the sun the guard changed. All was well at what was the most boring post for any guard, until a howl was heard from a lone wolf standing on a ill not two yards from the wall. Before any guard could tell it to leave, arrows shot up from the ground taking out four of the seven guards on the wall wounding the rest severely. Causing panic from all but one…A cheetah with an arrow through his thigh he climbed to the warning horn and blew into it. As soon as he did the guards of the wall sprang into action grabbing their weapons and armor, though as his comrades readied a spear would embed its self into his chest causing the young cheetah to fall from the wall dead.

Getting into battle formations on the wall and behind the gate the four thousand guards stood ready to defend the city from this sudden attack. Standing on the wall stood a proud cheetah with Prowlus' village symbol on his back, His name was general Ventus the son of Prowlus. As he looked over at the hoard he paled seeing the massive sea of creatures charging his wall. "Archers…fire at will." He ordered drawing his sword as two thousand arrows launched from the wall taking out grumblings, orcs, apes, and a few wolves with the volley. The next volley fired arrows with their heads a flame causing the dark army to stumble in fright of those arrows, "EITHER DIE TO THEM OR DIE TO ME!" Roared Shadowfang causing the army to rally again and charge the wall again. Ventus growls and looks behind himself over his right shoulder, "CATAPULTES…FIRE!" He yells swinging his sword over his head to signal them to fire if they didn't hear him. Soon the swooshing of the trebuchets launching large boulders into the army crushing dozens with every stone they launched. But the Dark Army was too many…no matter how many died another just took whatever just died. Ventus bared his fangs as he saw a battering ram go for his gate, "SOLDIERS…DRAW SWORDS! PIKES SPEAR WALL IMMEDIATELY!" He roared to the other half of his force on the ground protecting the gate, getting an immediate reaction as the pikes made a defensive wall of spears and shields, with the swords man behind them swords drawn and shields facing towards the gate as the ram smashed into the gate for the first time.

Back on the wall ladders and grappling hooks latched themselves onto the wall, causing Ventus to order the soldiers on the wall to draw their swords as he punched an ape in the face causing it to fall to its death and snap the battering ram with it momentum, "NO ONE GETS PAST US!" He roars grinning as he heard a "Howoooh!" from his men. As soon as the first creature made it to the wall it was cut down only to be followed by another…Soon the wall was full of combat. Soldiers and dark army monsters dying on the wall, the clank of swords rang throughout the morning. The battle seemed to be in Ventus' favor even though he had lost a few dozen men, but the enemy was losing more of their men for every one of his that went down. Shadowfang huffed at this meager defense and looked to a silver wolf standing next to him, "bring in the siege towers." He snarled causing that wolf to howl. Stopping to look at where the howling had come from only to freeze where he was. His eyes widened as he saw those siege towers, "MEN! WE FIGHT TO THE LAST MAN!" He roars in defiance, while Shadowfang chuckles he could smell their fear. He began to walk through the ranks of his army heading right for the gate as his siege towers closed on the walls quickly, "I bring the hunting winds with me now let my enemies feel the hunt's wrath! Hunter arrows…EXIST!" Shadowfang chanted launching a dozen or so arrows of a reddish black color into the air sending them to explode upon hitting the catapults, sending cheetahs, hyenas and foxes flying. Ventus looked horrified as he saw his defenses being picked apart bit by bit. Soon the towers reached the wall and opened up to both create a ramp and latch onto the wall itself. Ventus roaring he charged into the group of apes and orcs charging from the tower nearest to him cutting the first creature out of the tower down, while smacking the second with his shield sending it falling to its doom screaming in fright. Rallying with their general the soldiers of the southern wall showed why they were elite cutting down creature after creature while they were losing dozens…the battle was tipping in Shadowfang's favor. Another howl ripped through the morning followed by the screech of Dreadwings causing a soldier to look up in horror, "DREADWINGS!" he shouted only be the squadron's first victim, the defenders' fear rose but they kept fighting…to the last man!

Shadowfang began to cackle as he watched his army tearing into these soldiers. Soon it was full blown laughter, loud enough for Ventus to hear. "Magic of the fire demon: HELL CANNON!" He roared out blasting the gate to smithereens sending slinters of wood out creating shrapnel causing some of the line to falter as they would be hit in the eye or eyes with the wood. "I challenge the laws of reason and logic to call upon the power of shadow! Black Mist, exist!" The Dark wolf chanted covering the area under the wall with the mist cutting off the sight of the soldiers there causing them to shout in fright, only to have those shouts turned into screams of terror followed by the sounds of them getting slaughtered, "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Ventus called trying to regroup his army towards their second line of defense but his army was being slaughtered as they tried to make it behind the second gate. Dreadwings snatched up soldiers left and right, as enemy archers rained arrows down at the retreating soldiers, with Dark Wolves blasting and shredding their prey apart going after every feline they found. Ventus watched in horror as he saw his soldiers dying, the enemy not leaving a single warrior alive. "So are you the leader of this pitiful army." Asked shadowfang behind the cheetah causing Ventus to turn and face the massive canine, "I am…you will never take me alive." Ventus snarls readying his shield and blade to battle the wolf, "oh I had no intentions of letting anyone leave here alive at all…DIE!" States shadowfang pouncing at ventus while he swung for the wolf's head blade bouncing from the metal plate on his head creating sparks. The cheetah's eyes widened in shock, before he felt Shadowfang's jaws clamp onto his throat stabbing him with the blades along his muzzle. Shadowfang shook Ventus about snapping his neck and shredding his throat, before dropping him blood dripping from his maw, "BURN IT ALL!" He roars as his men killed any wounded and non-combatants, "Warfang will fall!" He thought watching the Southern wall burn brightly in the early morning, before staring behind himself and grins, "And so will you!" He states before pouncing. Causing both Spyro and Shadowheart scream waking up at the same time! They both had thought it was a dream, but unknown to them it was a warning of the storm that was coming…

…The dark army had shown it's self…


	15. Chapter 15

LOSC: The New Guardians Part 15

The sun rose a day after the attack on the Southern wall, and the forces there had fail to report in…on the day that they were to send the duty and rotation rosters. Thus in response Hunter had taken it upon himself and his band to recon the area and report their findings. Running on the ground as fast as their feet would carry them Hunter and his men were coming in sight of the southern wall, quickly hunter stops and raised a closed fist to stop the soldiers behind him. Listening he hear what sounded like foot falls and quickly pointed to the trees before making a few other gestures, he was ordering his men into silence and to follow his lead as they scattered and quickly hid in the trees.

They vanished into the canopy using the leaves to hide their presence. Not three minutes after Hunter and his group had hid a troop of grublins, and orcs. Marched under them…It was a patrol easily the size of a platoon or two. The group was led by a squad of apes spread through their ranks, as hunter watched he grew far more worried as he looked through the leaves towards the wall and saw smoke rising from it. "This isn't good…that wall is the first defense line to both avalar and Warfang." The cheetah thought before making two hand signs, before pulling his bow off his back and nocked an arrow. He waited several moments waiting for his ten man team to follow his direction, before drawing back the arrow slowly and silently to keep the patrol from hearing the tell tail sound of a bow getting ready to let fly an arrow.

The lead ape stopped sniffing the air before his eyes widened only to have and arrow go through one of them before he could warn his men of the ambush. The forest was filled with the sound of bow twangs taking down the patrol with ease, not one of the patrolmen could even draw their weapons let alone yell out for back up. Hopping to the ground Hunter looked to his group, "grab all of their weapons Warfang is going to need all the information about this army." He ordered before running further ahead soon reaching a cliff overlooking the valley where the wall had been built into only to see…And army of thirty thousand strong camped there building siege weapons to attack Warfang, "heheheh lookie here a lost cat." Came a sneering voice making Hunter look behind himself to see three Dark Wolves there, "seems like it's our lucky day…Royce kill'em." The one furthest to the left ordered. But before the wolf called Royce could react he already had and arrow in his head, while the middle one had his chest and neck slashed, as the leader's eyes widened. All the two still standing didn't even see hunter move but the cheetah was indeed behind them sword dripping in their blood. After a five second delayed reaction the middle wolf's chest burst open splashing blood on the ground, while the leader's top half of his skull hit the ground with his body. After they were dead hunter made to leave, but dodged to the side to avoid a blade smashing into the tree behind where he once stood. "Hunter of Avalar, we meet at last." Said a rather large ape standing a good four feet away from hunter retracting the blade he had fired at the Cheetah. "Seems you're rather familiar with me but I've never met you before." Hunter countered quickly sheathing his blade and had his bow out arrow drawn and ready to be fired, "hang on their fluffy, I come bearing gifts." The ape said tossing hunter a large satchel, "Everything you're going to need to know in order to face this coming attack." The ape added before he vanished with the wind.

"Master…the trap is being readied to spring." Said the Ape to a communication crystal, "very good Grevous…Gual would be proud of you. Now, delay the attack for two weeks…then let the wolf make his assault." Ordered a deep voice coming from the crystal, "Yes…Lord General Myth."

Hunter stood their stunned but grabbed the satchel and ran off towards his team, "you three grab the corpses down at that ridge and follow us back to war fang now!" he ordered in a frenzy as he got this men moving quickly maki9ng their way back to Warfang. Upon arriving he went to the hawk towers and told them to get Warfang's army to the city immediately and bring supplies for a siege. Once that was done he burst into the Guardian's council chamber while they were in conference with Marshal for his daily report, "I say! Hunter what is the meaning of this?!" Demanded Cyril and hunter only answered with a crystal he kept on his person at all times…it was an imaging crystal designed to take a imprinted memory into itself and show it to the outside world. The crystal showed the army he had witnessed, "That is the reason why we lost contact with the southern wall…that army will be here once those siege weapons are built." Hunter stated, "It's a combined force of apes, orcs, grublins…and these creatures." Hunter said as one of his en dropped the carcass of Royce onto the ground. Marshal narrows his eyes at the corpse but wastes no time and leaves to muster the guard. "where is Arrow he needs to hear this" Hunter stated pointing to the wind guardian's spot, "he's training shadowheart." Ignitus stated, "but he will be informed." Hunter nodded and rubbed his eyes, "and another thing…it seems that one of the commanders is getting cold feet and gave me this." Hunter added tossing the satchel to Volteer, "it contains the battle plans for their attack." He states as the lightning guardians overlooks the map and book containing the plans, "what's this? No!" "What is it volteer?" asked Terridor, "it's a good thing Arrow isn't here." Volteer said eyes wide, "why old boy?" Cyril asked wanting to know, "seems he's a turn coat…it says on the map and in here that he's going to let a one Shadowfang and his entourage into warfang…to Activate a generator of some kind in the Dragon's tower of the temple." Volteer explained causing each of the guardian's jaws to drop, "How was he going to do tha-" Started ignites, "through the emergency exit we built for the city when malifor came back." Volteer finished. As the Guardians tried to wrap their head around this information a rustling was heard over them in the rafters followed by some splinters and dust, "damn it Shadowheart stop your evesdropping!" roared Terridor that caused the shadow dragon to jump and vanish with a snap as he shadow walked out of the chamber with the statement of, "fucking shit monkeys". Hunter just shook his head, "make sure that Arrow doesn't find this out…for everyone's safety." Hunter suggested and the others nodded, "then I'll be working on the city's defenses." Hunter finished with a bow before walking out of the chamber.

The next next week Warfang went through its greatest change since the war with Malifor. Mole anti-dread wing catapults were brought back to life throughout the entire city. Over the gates four mole dragon canons roared back to life along the city's outer most southern wall, the first line of defense. Marshal prepared the city guard for the coming battle while Warfang's army marched into the city from the east and west, soon reaching twenty thousand. Shadowheart watched Marshal drill his soldiers hard and roughly, and despite being younger than the other apprentices they were being deployed in the coming battle…he wasn't. Sighing he stood up when Marshal was done and approached him, "Captain Marshal I place myself under your command." He states and gets right into marshal's face to prove he was serious. Marshal stared at Shadowheart and shook his head, "no shadow…" He started to say, "why cause I'm too young? I don't care I'm an apprentice guardian too I should do something to defend Warfang." Shadow interrupted and ground his tail blades into the stone ground in agitation. "Fine but you're going to need to prove yourself capable." Marshal stated, but right as he finished Marshal's wind sense told him to dodge and due to its warning he narrowly missed Shadow's tail blades going for his neck.

A cloud soon covered the city allowing shadow to shadow walk behind Marshal his tail blade's blunt end smacking into the back of marshal's head. Confused and Dazed marshal tried to retaliate with a swing off his own unique tail blade's sharp end strike nothing as shadow had walked again blasting Marshal's chest with shadow fire knocking him into the air. But Marshal blasted out a shock wave of wind disbursing shadow's flames. "Damn it…his movements are fast and that shadow walk makes it hard for me to sense his attacks." Marshal thought before drawing his wind sense closer to himself in order to detect Shadow better. Shadow narrowed his eyes as they seemed to glow showing his innate power, before appearing right in marshal's face again swinging his tail blades at him. Only to have marshal's tail blade hammer end meet his scythe blades stopping them dead. Shadow heart growls as he flaps his wings causing him to move to the right parrying Marshal's tail as he spun himself and swung his blades down toward marshal, who used the wind on a fore leg and knocked it aside. But Shadowheart used that action to spin the other direction and swing his tail back up towards marshal's head. But the elder dragon once again used to wind to knock it aside before blasting young shadow heart with a compressed wind blast from his maw, hitting him like a cannon. But the shadow once again vanished only to reappear over Marshal tackling the older dragon to the earth using marshal to soften his landing. But once they hit shadow was blasted off with a burst of wind sending the shadow dragon tumbling into a wall making the wall crack a bit. Getting back up shadow growls throwing out his wings launching tendrils of shadow at marshal, who dodged them easily using his wind sense to do so, but he didn't see Shadow coming at all with a comet dash drilling the older dragon in the gut and launched him into the barracks and out the other side. Only to be met by the paw of Shadow grasping his face, quickly countering marshal cracked Shadow with the hammer end of his tail dazing him allowing Marsahal to reverse Shadow's maneuver onto him and with a boost of wind chucked Shadow at a wall. Again Shadow escaped with a shadow walk, but now Shadow had enough as he lifted his head to the sky and started gathering shadow energy from all around him into his open maw. Forming a ball of compressed shadow element there, "what I he doing?" marshal thought when Shadow snapped his maw shut and swallowed the ball. Black steam started to leak out between Shadow's fangs, just before he reopened his maw and fired it right at marshal twice as fast as a cannon ball. With the split second he had Marshal quickly used the wind to cushion the ball's impact into himself before tossing it into the sky as He bounced like a tennis ball. As it flew away the ball exploded sending out a wave of shadow element leaving Shadow heart panting as the cloud leaves letting the sun weaken Shadowheart again.

Marshal got back up panting himself that fight had tired him out, "ahh the younger generation." He mutters with a chuckle, before walking towards Shadowheart, "okay Shadow your with flame in the air core." Marshal said before leaving a grinning Shadow heart where he stood proud of the little dragon.

Back with the dark army Shadowfang sat on a hill looking over at warfang with absolute hatred, "Once more the dark wolves will rule over all lesser races." He snarls as his army was ready, "The dragons have had their chance now it's time for their true masters to return. Ahahahaha HAHAHAHAHAAA!" [-epic evil laugh]


	16. Chapter 16

LOSC: The New Guardians Part 16

The southern wall of Warfang was filled with soldiers to defend their home. The guardians are not leaving anything to chance, They had marshal sitting on the tallest tower near the southern area of warfang, while nightstream and Slipstream commanded a aerial raiding group to take out any catapults the enemy would have. Spyro cinder and the others each stood at the wall determined to defend it.

They wouldn't have to wait long when the thundering boom of a marching army reached their ears. The sound it's self was intimidating but the warriors of Warfang held fast watching as Shadowfang headed the army grinning as he rounded the hill, before raising his head and howling. As he did his army rose into visual range, their battle line extending the length of Warfang's wall. "WARFANG! Open your gates and let the dark wolves rule over you again, and you will not be slaughtered." Called Shadowfang looking up at Cynder's mother who ruled the city, "no now disperse and leave our home or face Warfang's wrath." She called down to him. "So be it." He mutters in a growl, "ATTACK!" he roars at his army. With a savage war cry the massive army charges forward shaking the earth as they charged. "Catapults, FIRE!" Roared a commander slicing his hand down signaling for the city's defenses to attack. With the whirs and swooshes of the catapults firing filling the air with a rain of stones and fire bombs into the enemy ranks Killing them by the hundreds, but the rain of death didn't waver the army as it neared the wall.

Ladders climbing hooks were readied as they approached the wall, but warfang was ready for them. "Archers, loose." Called the wall commanders and a wall of arrows filled the air before them and drilled into them. Apes, grublins, orcs and dark wolves dropped like flies to the arrow barrage, but they just kept coming! Soon the roar of enemy catapults sounded lobbing rocks and fire bombs towards the city. Only half of them hit their targets knocking troops off the wall or roasting them alive, while the other half was redirected by a burst of wind coming from the tower Marshal stood. Once the dark army was at the walls, calls to draw swords sounded all down the wall, while the inner areas of the wall kepts firing arrows into the ranks of the enemy forces. The ladders and hook went up onto the walls allowing the arpe and orcs to storm the city's defenders while the grublins climbed the wall like bugs and ripped down a few moles and other defenders before getting cut down. The army met heavy resistance on the walls from the defenders, orcs were skewered on spears or javelins thrown from the walls, while the more armored apes were getting on the walls but they were still getting cut down before they could cause too much trouble.

Soon the whole wall was locked in combat, swords clashed with swords. Shields bashed in faces, spears riddled the enemy. But the battle was swaying in favor of warfang thanks to their catapults and archers. "Send in the siege towers and the battering rams; try to bring down a wall or two while you're at it." Ordered Shadowfang, as he watched the city start to repel his assault. Terridor noticed the enemy catapults shifting their aim to pound the walls, "signal the raid now." He ordered a solder holding a set of flags, who went through a series of gestures and positions with them signaling the wind dragons. Not ten seconds after the signal went out a steady howl started to creep in volume, "GET DOWN!" roared Volteer, right before a black streak smashed into the ground sending out a massive shock wave of destroying more than half of the catapults or just sending them flying. While also sending enemy troops sailing into the air flying or falling to their deaths from the force of the assault followed by a Tail slash sending another wave of wind into the enemy's ranks. Nightstream had entered the fight in armor as black as his scales shining in the sun as he stood there surrounded by the enemy growling, looking ready to cut through their ranks…He was a frighting sight to behold. While overhead clouds started to form a storm. Slipstream hovered in the sky creating this storm to even the playing field even more for warfang. Slips eyes glowed silver as he began to give this storm life, by using the wind to charge the clouds over head with lightning while getting the clouds to create rain. Once he was done a super storm had been given created by him. The lightning dragons took the air absorbing the lightning raining down, while tsunami used the water raining down to clear away the ladders and apes on her area of the wall. Cheers roared through the Warfang army they now were over powering the apes...until the dread wings flew in taking down several dragons, but they were soon countered by the city guard's air brigade fighting fang and talon with the ape ridden dreadwings.

The battle was still hanging by a thread for either side. A single tip would determine who wins. Shadowfang pissed that his catapults were taken out and that his towers and battering rams were being held up by a lowly wind dragon. Snarling the massive wolf walked to where Nightstream held his own, taking down a great many of his men. The wolf charged and slammed into Nightstream before he could react to his new foe, and was repeatedly lifted up and bashed into the ground before getting thrown away. With a clang he bounced off a siege tower only to take to the sky and fire off a slicing wave of wind towards the wolf, only to see it dissipate before hitting him. Shadowfang grins before blasting Nightstream with a volley of his hunter arrows, grounding Nightstream. "stupid child…you should have stayed home, your city will fall back into our rule. Your elements can't harm me or the other dark wolves thanks to this armor, soon all of you will lose your elements." Shadowfang says with a chuckle as he turned to leave the wind dragon to die at his pawns' hands when a shadow bomb blew them away with something spinning around the wind dragon until both it and Nightstream vanished.

Nightstream grunted as he hit the stone ground with Shadowheart standing on a building over the wind dragon taking to the air and engaged a dreadwing. The dreadwing was downed in seconds thanks to shadows shadow walking; neither ape nor beast saw him coming. Shadowfang smirks seeing his towers and battering rams move towards the city as the dragon cannons fired at the battering rams taking a few down. The wolf smirks and moves towards his rondevue with his spy. Shadowheart on the other hand had pegged the wolf with some of his shadow allowing him to track the dark wolf, but the wolf kept walking. The battle started to swing back to being a toss-up when a series of twisters started to form from the storm. Nightstream with his brother beside him created them. While Marshal took to the skies and created his own twister dead center of the brother's set. Their eyes glowing silver from the concentration and raw power they each held. Reaching the hidden gate Shadowfang walked into the city since it was open…only to find Arrow dead on the ground, "damn stupid dragon I told you to watch your back." He snarled at the turn coat but headed deeper into the city via this emergency tunnel. Soon he exited out in front of the dragon tower, "finally the time to break the seal is at hand." He thought entering the tower killing any guard who stood in his way. Over the city the clouds started to part unnaturally showing the sun again but, the moons where starting to block it…it was a dual eclipse something that hasn't happened for a millennia.

Reaching the top of the tower shadowfang destroyed the false wall hiding what he was seeking. It was a large boiler looking contraption with a black spear head stuck into the slot at its base. "The generator of the ancient wolves…it's still here." He said grinning madly before breathing into the ground causing seal to appear around his form. As the sun slowly vanished Shadowfang mutters in a tongue that belongs to the ancestors of his kind. Right as the last ray of sun light begins to vanish; the wolf finishes his spell and rips out the spear causing a shock wave to ripple over warfang. Right as the twisters touch down and start to tear into the enemy army when suddenly the storm, the twisters, the vines, lightning flames, ice, water streams. Just stop…the dragons had been robbed of their elements. But that was not all of the bad news, the dark wolves begin howling as they return to their rightful forms. All of them now match their wolven brethren on the walls of warfang. As this happened the Siege towers reach the walls and lower their ramps allowing streams of troops to storm the walls…Warfang was starting to lose the fight.

In the tower Shadowfang laughs manically as he stood on two legs, "now we will topple those beats and turn them back to our pets." He states to himself when He was blasted into a wall by a stream of shadow fire, "over my dead body mutt." Stated Shadowheart his eyes glowing with innate strength.  
>"mhmhmhm…so he's starting to awaken…good." Says a black dragon with blue flames flowing along his spine. Watching the two clash through a viewing orb his spy had placed there.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

LOSC:The New Guardians Part 17

The roar of the battle rages outside of the tower while Shadowheart growls circling at the dark wolf, who just smirks at him. "heh over your dead body huh? Well if you have a death wish then...DIE!." Shadowfang states firing a blast of arcane energy from the spear's tip hitting shadowheart but the shadow dragon's bdoy had turned into a smoke like mist dissipating, only to have his body reform above and behind the wolf smashing Shadowfang in the head with his tail blade's blunt side, knocking Fang into the wall on his left. Recovering He spu firing the spear again but it only hit the shadow dragon's copy, allowing Shadowheart to firing off a shadow wind into the wolf blasting him through the wall behind him and into the stair well.

Shadowfang bounces off the stair twice before landing harshly on a landing. Shadow walking to the flight of stairs over Shadowfang, Shadowheart snarls at Shadowfang. "not as easy as you thought it would be huh wolf?" Shadow growls causing Fang to chuckle as he stood up on his fractured leg, his breathing labored due to his broken rib, "indeed not...I wasn't expecting my armor to be useless in this fight." he states grinning. With out another word shadowheart tried to walk behind the wolf again but anticipating the dragon's move Fang blasted Shadowheart back up a flight of stairs smashing him into the wall over him, "But your predictable Dragon." Fang says walking up towards Shadowheart charging the spear with more of his magic and fires it at Shadowheart blasting him and the wall standing behind him. Coughing up blood from the hits Shadowheart tried to stand up as Shadowfang stood over the young dragon spear head leveled with an eye, "now die." Fang says charging the spear to fire it.

As the spear charged time seemed to slow for the shadow dragon, and his body moved on it's own and sliced through the spear's shaft with his tail blades. Before hitting the wolf with a shadow wind blasting him into the generator's chamber before it blew. The resulting blast blew off the entire top of the tower destroying the generator allowing the dragons to use their elements again, and when that happened they pushed the dark forces back insanely quick. It wasn't long until the dark army was at square one. But a smoking body would soon cause a frenzy as Shadowfang's smoldering corpse landed among his forces. Causing some of his army to dessert as ordered by another commander, and the rest went into a rage and stormed with renewed vigor.

At the same time Shafang flew from the tower Shadowheart had been blasted off the tower as well stunned while he tumbled through the air trying to get his wings back under him and take flight. But he can't as his body spun more due to his flailing. Making things worse for him...Until the eclipse's power kicked in. His heart giving a loud thump Shadowheart's tattoos glowed bright red and seemed to converge on his red right eye, as he vanishes reappearing in the middle of warfang causing the moons' shadow to start rippling with streaks of shadow element making the battle stop. Grunting with slight pain Shadowfang stood up as his tattoos began to crawl down his body while his eyes and mouth leaked out smoke like shadow elemental energies, as the tattos reached the bottom of his neck Shadow began screaming in pain as they ppassed over the rest of his body quickly marking him fully. But that wasn't what he was screaming about. His body began to grow, his horns had suddenly increased in length, while his body grew as well, though it sounded like he was breaking down instead of growing. Hisz tails blades had even trippled in length while gaining a serrated edge on all three of the blades, but he was son standing there panting, while his tattoo leaked out shadow elemental energies.

Once his body had finished Shadowheart lifted up his head both eyes glowing. The left was glowing entirely golden while the right glowed red, while his tattos pulsed with his every heart beat. Flying up into the air shadowfang sped far faster than normal once he was at the right height the shadow dragon roars loudly causing the shadow under him to ripple more, before suddenly shadow blades shot up from the ground killing hundreds of the dark army's soldiers before he suddenly smashed into the center of the army causing a massive explosion of shadow element killing even more wile the Lunar shadow seemed to come alive, with red eyes, and seemed to feed on the creatures they looked at. Screams of horror echoed trough he air as a slaughter began in front of warfang...painting the ground wet with red from the dark army's blood. Shadowheart was also cutting down enemies left and right as his mind had become like a feral beasts killing any who threatened his home. An ape commander threw a spear at him only to find Shadowheart's paw grabbing the top of his head and crushed it gouging out his eyes in the process. Dead efore he could scream Shadowheart threw the ape into a pack of routing apes who died from slicing shadow wind shredding them before they even knew that they had died. The dark army brke ranks and routed due to the horrors of a eclipse powered Shadowheart ripping them apart and feeding his shadows with their life force. As they ran the sun would shine again as the moons finally started to pass. Once the first rays of light had hit Shadowheart the tattoos retreated back to his head, while his eyes returned to normal and rolled up into his head while Shadowheart tipped over passing out. His body staying like it was when the ecllipse gave him the gigantic boost in power. It had finally made his body grow into the natural size he should have been...he was no longer a runt.

Though still in a state of shock at what happened, it had became clear that they had won the battle...but the guardians wondered if this was a start of another war with the remnants of the dark armies.

While warfang recovered another dragon grins in triumph, "finally we have the dragon we need." He states looking at the unconscious form of Shadowheart laying on the ground through a scrying crystal.


	18. Chapter 18

LOSC:The New Guardians Part 18

The following days er the attack on the great dragon city of warfang, the city rebuilds and buries the ones lost defending her. Ignitus lead the prayers for the lost, while Terridor hunted the remnants of Shadowfang's army. Thanks to Marshal's steadfast defense of him Shadowheart hadn't been throw into the stockade by a raciest commander. Shadow was seriously reconsidering becoming the shadow guardian...he'd rather keep his scales hidden from the world, but he was also tired of shadow dragons getting persecuted for the past. The city was back to it's peaceful routine, but there was still fear in the air about another attack the guardians also couldn't hide Arrow's death but the did hide his status as a double agent. But his death inspired the fear of a traitor, causing fingers, and unwanted attention towards Shadowheart. Several times he had to beat down dragons and others who wanted to try and rive him out of warfang, after a stern lecture and reprimand

from Marshal the city guard no longer ignored these assaults on him.

But unknown to them a dragon was grinning happily under his hood.

"But General we don't have the man power for this venture!" States a Ape mason worriedly, before a black paw would close around his neck choking him harshly, "I don't care what you have to do just FOLLOW ORDERS!"yells the dragon general Myth throwing the ape through the doors to his chambers. His blue flames billowing dangerously until an ax like tail blade rubbed his chin, "oh calm down Myth no need to get so worked up." Said Umbra calming the wrath of the dragon she calls her mate. Nuzzling his chin she smirks up at him triumphantly, "your right." he says and lays down with her, "if I'm no loner needed I will take my leave." Weezed Seer Finding himself ignored and walked out of their room a glint of disgust in his eyes. He reached the hall way and slapped a stone with his red scaled paw, opening a secret passage. Ever since Myth had reclaimed Cynder's fortress they have been making modifications to the original build of the building, but no one but Seer knew of these passages. "damn arrogant, up tight, punk." growls Seer tossing away his weez, "taking over this great fortress only meant for Cynder herself! Urgh I want to tear his balls off." He snarls as he climbs down the stairs throwing off his cloak in anger still getting it to land on it's hook. Under the cloak there walked an dragon that had mirrored cynder herself when she was the terror of the skies. But his colloration was the opposite, his stomach scales were red while the ones that would be black were white and so on. His right eye had several claw marks and the eye lid had been sown shut.

"He thinks himself so high and mighty cause he managed to get that pitiful wolf to fall allowing us to copy his magic, puh child's play." He grumples walking to a crystal basin, "Tsk he has no idea what real power is." the white dragon grumbles

Looking into the basin, "buut heheheheheheh, I know something he doesn't." Seer says with a smirk after using another water source to clean the dye of his scales. Staring into the basin before signing quickly he drew up a orb of water and used it like a mirror showing cyndcer in one half...and Shadowheart in the other, "heheheh these two ae my ticket to power...well just cynder is needed...well alive HAHAA!" He says laughing harshly, "the shadow dragon's life will end like his father's did." Seer adds moving away from the basin releasing his magic on it, "returning cynder to our ways and using her to rebuild will destroy her mother and spyro both...ehehe leaving them free to kill and they will have to let berg become the guardian then...humph such a waste of man power...I just want to see the queen of warfang die at cynder's paws as she's gravid with my child, the body of the destroyer of the greatest experiment I've ever had, Seer continues rambling on while walking deeper into his hidden laboratory of magic.

Reaching the bottom most level of his "workshop" Seer grins evilly as he walks to the center of the circle he drew and pulses his magic into it. , "COME MY MINIONS, RISE FOR YOU MASTER...LET YOUR EEEVIL SHIIINE! FIND HER NOW, YES FLY EVER FASTER! WARFANG WILL BE MIIINE!" He calls out as black bat like creatures flew from the ground around him heading to in act an unknown purpose.


End file.
